


Compromise

by Firewolf2132



Series: Chaos Avatar Zuko [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Aang Doesn’t Like That Last Part, Airbending & Airbenders, Chaos Avatar Zuko, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Raava Comes Back, Sun Warriors - Freeform, Toph Loves Life, Vaatu Can Be Annoying, Vaatu Loves To Talk, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko Gets Better Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 81,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewolf2132/pseuds/Firewolf2132
Summary: While searching an Air Temple for clues to end his banishment, Prince Zuko stumbles upon a new Destiny. One that will change the world. For better or worse? Only time will tell.
Series: Chaos Avatar Zuko [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844755
Comments: 265
Kudos: 809





	1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired by AvocadoLove's story Consider the Wildflowers. It is a two-shot on AO3, and it's really good.**

**So now, here is this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Long ago, the four elemental nations lived together in harmony. And the Avatar, the spirit of order given human form, was tasked with maintaining that balance._

_But everything changed after the death of Avatar Roku. A tragedy that the Fire Nation took advantage of._

_Knowing that the new Avatar would be an Air Nomad, the Fire Lord unleashed all of his soldiers, empowered by Sozin's comet. He struck every Air Temple at the four corners of the world, determined to find the new Avatar._

_And he did, at the Southern Air Temple. A small child of twelve, who had not even begun his Avatar training, and was unprepared for combat. Scared for his life, the boy instinctively entered the Avatar State, hoping that his past lives could save._

_This mistake would doom the world._

_Unable to defeat Sozin, the Fire Lord struck down this child. And because the boy was killed in the Avatar State, his death signaled the end of the Avatar Cycle. Meaning that there was no longer anyone in the world strong enough to stand against the Fire Nation._

_The Air Nomads, realizing that the Avatar had died, fled the battle. Sozin and his followers then made it their mission to hunt the nomads and finish their work._

_And for the next hundred years, while the crown of fire was passed on, the goal of the nation was clear. To subjugate the rest of the world into submission. To create a world that would bow to flames._

_And this world might have come to fruition, had Fire Lord Ozai not banished his son._

* * *

**97 AG**

Zuko, now the former Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, gazed out into the clouds as he stood at the deck of his war ballon. A bandage covered the left side of his face, while his free eye stared solemnly at the distance.

He heard the footsteps coming behind him. But he did not bother turning around. He already knew who it was.

"So it's just the two of us Uncle?"

Prince Iroh, the firstborn son of Firelord Azulon, could only sigh at his nephew's question. "I have spoken with my brother, but he will not budge. If you are to accomplish your mission and regain your honor, you must do so alone."

His mission. As punishment for speaking out of turn, it was

"What about you, uncle? Why are you coming with me?"

Iroh smiled. "My brother may be able to stop soldiers from accompanying you, but not me. As a Prince of the Fire Nation. I am able to make my own decisions. And I decided that my nephew would need my help."

A part of Zuko wanted to yell at Iroh that, no, he didn't need any help. But he knew that wasn't true. But his father had tasked him with finding and exterminating the last Airbenders. And Iroh had experience in hunting nomads. He would need him if he was to do this.

"Where do you plan to go to first, Nephew?"

"The Western Air Temple," Zuko said. "It's abandoned, but there are still Air Nomad relics hidden inside it. And it might have some clues that could lead us to potential Airbender hiding spots."

"A wise first step," Iroh said while stroking his beard. "How long will it take for us to arrive?"

"Not too long. It's still noon. We'll probably get there by the afternoon."

"I see. In the meantime, Prince Zuko, would you care to join me for tea and Pai Sho?"

In all honesty, no. Zuko did not want to join his uncle for tea and a stupid game. But his uncle had decided to join him on an impossible task and was kinder to him than anyone had been at the palace.

"Alright, uncle. Sure."

* * *

It took two hours for the Fire Nation Royals to reach the temple hidden under the cliff of the mountain. They landed the ballon in the empty, dirty plaza, close to a fountain.

"We are here. What now?" Iroh asked as he sat at the fountain.

"I'm going to take a look around. Maybe I'll find some clues to finding airbenders inside?"

"Very well. I will wait here. Call if you need aid."

I won't need it. "I will uncle."

Zuko walked to the entrance of the temple, opened the crumbling doors, and walked inside.

Iroh sighed as he stretched his legs. "I have some time while he is inside. I need to figure out a plan."

Iroh knew that helping his nephew would be difficult. He was a stubborn young man. And he was hurting. It would not be easy to teach his nephew to move on from this tragedy.

But if he was able to reach spiritual enlightenment after... after Lu Ten's death, then he was certain that Zuko would be able to do so as well.

"I will need to be gentle. I cannot for this change upon him. But I must also be clear."

Even as Iroh continued to ponder his situation, he held out hope that would be able to do. The consequence of failure would be to bury another son. And he would not allow that to happen.

He would protect Zuko. With his life, if necessary.

* * *

"Worthless trash" Zuko muttered as he burned another set of beads he had found in an old drawer. All he could find in every room was beads, necklaces, and robes. Plainclothes that were only made here, and gave him no indication as to where he could find any airbenders.

"There has to be something. Even after a hundred years, there must be some kind of guide."

Zuko continued walking through the temple, hoping to find something useful. That's when he found a room that was larger than the rest. One that housed an enormous statue of a female airbender. A master, evident by the arrow tattoos on her hands and forehead.

"Avatar Yangchen" Zuko muttered. It made sense, given that this temple is where the air nomad Avatar before the last one was born and raised. They would have made this statue of her out of respect.

"I wonder if you have anything to show me," Zuko said as he walked up to it. "They say that an Avatar's spirit can live on after death. Does that still count when the Avatar cycle is over?"

The statue said nothing. Only gazing forward with empty eyes.

"I guess not. You really are just a worthless stone" Zuko said, not realizing that a few scattered, century-old candles had begun to light with dim blue flames.

"What's it like? Knowing that you're people are gone? That everything you ever knew and loved has been ripped from you?"

The statue continued its silence.

"Then again, you nomads didn't stay as a family. You probably didn't care about the fact that every one of you was dying. You just cared about disappearing into the wind to survive. You didn't have any honor to lose. Not like me."

Faintly, a light started to appear in Yangchen's stone eyes.

"I lost everything. My country, my honor, my father's love. But your people would probably just tell me to accept that, wouldn't you? "Move on from the pain." But unlike careless monks, I don't have that option. I can't just let go."

Zuko stared at the floor, his anger starting to boil. The glow from Yangchen's eyes and arrow was growing stronger. So were the light blue flames.

"I'm going to do what I have to. I'm going to hunt down your people to the last monk. There's nothing you can do to stop me. Do you hear me? You can't stop my destiny!"

That's when Yangchen's eyes exploded in a flash of white light.

"UGHH!"

Zuko staggered back from the flash, covering his open eye from the flash. He continued stepping back until his foot felt something hot.

"What the...?" Zuko turned to see blue flames taking up the entire space between him and the exit. And in front of him, the statue of the old Avatar was still glowing. He was trapped.

"Uncle! Help!"

That's when the flames grew. And the glow from the statue became more intense. Within seconds, both had him enveloped.

"Uncle! Uncle!"

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Prince Zuko!"

Iroh dropped his teacup and rushed inside the old temple. He had to find his nephew.

* * *

Zuko's eyes opened again. But when they did, they did not see the stone walls of a temple. And his back didn't feel stone floor either. Instead, he was looking up at a blue sky. But his vision was slightly... blurry?

Zuko's hand crept up to the left side of his face. The bandage was gone. His burned eye was exposed to... wherever he was.

"What is this place?" Zuko groaned out the last word, as getting himself back up turned out to be more difficult than he had anticipated. His limbs felt sorer than that had been in the temple. it almost felt like those blue flames and that white light had drained the energy from his body.

Speaking of the temple, Zuko had to get back. His Uncle would still be there, and he was probably worried. He had already been through enough deciding to come with him. He didn't need to lose more. He had to find-

" _Help Me!_ "

The shout tore Zuko from his screams. His attention went to a massive tree in the distance. One which had a center glowing in purple light.

"I'm Coming!" Zuko shouted as he ran towards the tree. When he reached the tree, he couldn't find anyone. There was no one around.

"Where are you?!"

" _I am in here. Inside the tree_ " the voice spoke. " _I beg of you. Set me free!_ "

But how? The tree was too large for him to quickly climb. And he had no tools to be able to break inside. He didn't even know if he could get pas the light source inside the tree.

Unless...

Unless he didn't have to focus on just that one part of the tree.

"Hang on!" Zuko shouted before taking a controlled breath. It was just like Uncle told him. Controlling his breath will help him control his flames.

With one strong strike, Zuko blasted a whip of flames towards the tree. The bark the fire latched on to immediately started to bristle. But he needed more. So he continued to send out rapid strikes, bashing the tree with fire. And the tree must have been old and dry, because the flames were soon spreading from the roots to the were tips of the tree branches.

"This has to work. Are you alright?"

Zuko didn't get an answer. The tree continued to burn as branches started falling off. The flames seemed to be licking closer and closer to its roots. Soon enough, the tree would be dead.

The energy wall inside the tree began to change. Its luminosity seemed to be lessening, and its stability seemed to be failing. That's when the voice spoke again.

" **I...** "

Cracks began appearing in the wood around the wall.

" **Am...** "

The cracks grew larger and the flames wilder. The earth itself was shaking, seemingly ready to blow.

" **Free!** "

Once again, an explosion of light knocked Zuko back. The top of the tree became combustion of flames and purple energies, and Zuko was forced to remain in a fetal position in order to withstand.

Once the dust settled, he was able to rise again.

" _I suppose I should thank you for your help, young human._ "

Young human? What was he talking about? Zuko looked up.

And saw what was clearly a spirit. It sort of resembled a floating black kite, with red patterns adorning its entire body. It had tendrils sticking out of it's lower body, obviously used for grabbing things.

" _However, thanking a human would be beneath me. Leave, so I may continue my mission._ " The spirit said no more before turning it's back to Zuko. It started floating away.

Leave? After all the trouble Zuko went to save him?

"Who do you think you are? I just saved you from your little tree prison here. A little gratitude wouldn't kill you."

The spirit stopped. " _But impertinence just might kill you. Who are you to demand anything from me, boy?_ "

Zuko grit his teeth. "My name is Zuko. Prince of the Fire Nation."

The spirit only chuckled. " _Prince? It seems humans actually managed to sustain themselves after all. And build societies. That is almost impressive._ "

"What do you mean "almost impressive"? Just who are you anyway?"

The sprit stopped right in its tracks. The red markings began glowing purple. It didn't seem to be happy anymore.

" _Who am I?! I am Vaatu! The spirit of darkness and chaos!_ "

"Never heard of you," Zuko said with a grin. Maybe now the spirit wouldn't feel so high and mighty. Maybe now it would treat him with some respect.

That didn't happen.

Instead, the spirit turned its face upwards and blasted a beam of purple light to the sky. So it was still angry.

" _Damm you Raava. First you imprison me in a tree for ten centuries. And now I learn that you had me erased from the world's memory?!_ "

"What are you so angry about? You just got set free."

" _What angers me?! Do not be a petulant child! I have been forgotten. First I was neglected from my duty, and now I learn that all of life ha forgotten the name of Vaatu. You do not understand what it is to be attacked for what you are, and then banished for that same reason._ "

"Yes I do," Zuko said. "My own father banished me for wanting to protect soldiers. I spoke out of turn, and he did this to my face." Zuko pointed at his scar, rage evident on his face.

Vaatu took pause at this, not having expected the human to answer back.

" _It matters little. Once Harmonic Conversion occurs, the spirit portals will open. I will be able to escape._ "

Portals? Escape? Zuko could use that.

"How long will it take for that this harmonic... thing to happen. I can use it to go back home."

" _There is still one human lifetime remaining for Harmonic Conversion to occur. You are unlikely to see it._ "

"What?! No! I have to go back!"

" _Why is that? Do you need to return to your father for another punishment? Or is the spirit realm not your designated spot of banishment?_ "

"Do not talk about the Fire Nation that way! Once we win the war, the world will thank us! And I need to reclaim my honor to take part in that glory!"

" _War?_ " Vaatu asked, seemingly indifferent to the rest of what Zuko said. " _The material world is at war?_ "

"Yes. The Fire Nation is fighting to gain control of the world. To bring it to order. You didn't know that?"

" _Do you have no sense? I have been locked in that tree for centuries. How would I know?_ " Vaatu said. " _This is very bad._ "

Zuko frowned. "What do you mean?"

" _I am a spirit of Chaos. I create war, and I know it's a necessity. But war as large as what you describe? Chaos on a level this unprecedented? This will only end badly._ "

"What are you talking about?"

" _Do you know nothing of the nature of balance boy? Chaos and order must exist in equal measure. If not, the world will exist in an endless cycle, battling between two extremes._ "

" _This war is clearly the result of my imprisonment. Ten centuries of nothing but order? With Raava alone to spread her will across the world. It is only natural that chaos responds in such a manner. But this human chaos will only end with a level of Order that destroys the balance. This must be prevented. I must return._ "

"What about me?" Zuko interjected. "I need to get back!"

" _I fail to see how that should concern me. You will die anyway, and I will live on. My only concern is returning to the material world._ "

"And how do you plan to do that?"

" _I am the spirit of chaos and freedom. I am Raava's equal in power. I will find a way to escape._ "

Zuko wanted to scream. He was stuck in the spirit world, with no way to go back. He was trapped, barred from finding the airbenders and regaining his honor. He would die here, and Azula would probably laugh.

But then he remembered something. The names Vaatu and Raava stirred an old memory in his mind. Back when he was younger, a story that his uncle had told him. He had said that it was a story that he should know, even if the information no longer seemed relevant.

"Raava. That's the name of the spirit that joined with a human and created the Avatar?"

" _That is correct human,_ " Vaatu said with a bristle. " _But I fail to see how that matters._ "

"If- if you and merged like that, would we be powerful enough to escape?"

" _HAHAHAHA! You would honestly suggest that I, Vaatu, the spirit of darkness and freedom, merge myself with a lowly human? That I surrender my existence to yours?_ "

"It's not surrendering. It's more of a... compromise" Zuko began saying. He would need to do this right. "Raava defeated you a long time by doing something you didn't expect. She became the Avatar and locked you up. If we do the same, we can escape. And maybe fix whatever problem it is that's bothering you."

Vaatu was silent for several moments after hearing this. Zuko really hoped he was considering.

" _I do not think you realize what you are asking for_ " Vaatu finally responded. " _When Raava merged with Wan, they created a cycle of lives. If I merge with you, I would be with you not just all of your life, but for all of your reincarnations as well._ "

Zuko's eyes momentarily widened, but he shook his worries away. He couldn't wait for years to see if another solution would show up. He just needed to get out.

"Whatever. Let's just do this so we can both leave."

Vaatu seemed to pause for a moment. Maybe he wouldn't go through with it.

But then he started floating around Zuko. He flew around above him, one tendril shooting out and creating a circle in the ground above Zuko.

" _A new cycle begins here,_ " Vaatu said, his voice surprisingly free of its usual arrogance.

Vaatu ended his flight and dive-bombed straight down at Zuko. The prince, who ha looked up, saw just in time for Vaatu to crash int his chest. The spirit phased into Zuko's being, merging their souls together.

Zuko could not describe how he felt. His body was now glowing black, his eyes shining a color mixed between red and purple. The red patterns of Vaatu were now adorning his midnight flesh, and they were growing in intensity.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

As Zuko screamed, dark light overcame the world around him.

* * *

"Prince Zuko! Nephew!"

The first thing Zuko saw upon opening his eyes was his uncle's face, one laid with a worried expression. The expression turned to joy upon his nephew's awakening.

"Zuko, what happened? I heard your scream and came rushing to this room. Are you alright?"

Zuko was not necessarily alright. He was exhausted, and his body felt... different. It felt heavier, but also lighter. His blood felt boiled by a dragon's flame, but it also felt frozen.

He really needed rest. But his uncle needed to know.

"Uncle. Something-something happened."

"What is it, nephew?"

"I-I think I just became an Avatar."

* * *

**This is something I'm excited to write. I remember Avatar being one of the best shows when I was a kid, and Zuko was always my favorite character (next to Iroh). I also remember seeing the episodes Beginnings in the Legend of Korra. I loved the episode, but I always wondered what would happen is Vatuu was used as the basis for a new Avatar. One who isn't evil, just a little less... pacifistic.**

**Also, I apologize if I got Zuko's character wrong here. Iroh wasn't too hard, just write the greatest human being you can imagine. But Zuko is a lot more complex. He is a genuinely good person buried under a mountain of doubt, insecurity, anger, and a desire for love from someone who will never give it. I'm someone who's darkest writing mostly centers on existentialism, which doesn't really fit Zuko. But I will try to improve my Zuko writing, so just bear with it for now.**

**From those ideas, this story was born. Let me know what you guys think about this story in the reviews.**

**And for anyone wondering, this story is also on my Fanfiction.Net account. You can read the second chapter there if you'd like.**

**I'll see you all next time. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hope you realize, Prince Zuko, that is is now impossible for you to return to the Fire Nation."

**(I apologize in advance for this chapter being shorter than the last. It will mostly serve to set up future chapters.)**

**As a reminder, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is the property of Nickelodeon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Night had fallen. Princes Iroh and Zuko sat in the plaza of the Western Air Temple. Zuko was busy telling his uncle about what had transpired, while Iroh poured more tea into his cup.

"That's when he merged with me. I felt energy flowing through me. It was like nothing I had ever felt before" Zuko said before taking a sip of his tea. It was Jasmine, just like always. "After, I woke up in the same room."

Iroh said nothing, only closing his eyes in contemplation. He had not even bothered to drink any of his own tea yet.

"Uncle? What is it?"

Iroh sighed and took a sip before speaking. "Firstly, I need you to know that I am not angry with you, Prince Zuko. You explained yourself that your choices were limited. Though I wish that were not the case."

Another sip. "I hope you realize nephew, that is is now impossible for you to return to the Fire Nation, so long as Ozai is Fire Lord."

Zuko nearly dropped his tea in shock. "What?! Why?"

"There are two reasons why this is. The first is that you would be a threat to his rule."

"A threat? I would never threaten my father!" Zuko snapped.

"Perhaps not intentionally. But the fact of the matter is, you are too powerful for your father to accept."

"What?" Zuko croaked. How could being powerful be a bad thing?

"It is now your destiny to master the four elements. Once you do, Ozai would fear that you would use your power to overthrow him. And as an Avatar, you would be more than capable of doing so."

"But- I wouldn't!"

"I know this nephew. You would never wish harm upon your father. But can you say the same for Vaatu?"

Zuko felt a sensation in his stomach at the mention of that name, but he didn't know how to explain it. So he let his uncle keep talking.

"The great spirit of chaos was reluctant to join with you, even to escape the spirit world. Do you believe that he, a champion of freedom, would willingly subjugate himself to Ozai?"

"No. He wouldn't" Zuko realized. Even if Vaatu was willing to work with him, he would sooner use his body to attack his father than help him.

"And then there is the second reason." Iroh took another sip. "It is no longer possible to accomplish your mission to exterminate the airbenders."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean uncle?"

"Zuko, you have become a being that is equal to the Avatar. A spirit in human flesh. To attain your full potential, you will need to master all four elements, just as the Avatar would. And this includes airbending."

When the realization hit Zuko, he dropped his head in shame. The teacup was dropped to the floor, as both hands were needed to press against his face. Tears threatened to spill out, tears that Zuko fought back hard.

"I can't go back now." Zuko choked on the words. "I can't go back home. I can never regain my honor. I..." Zuko couldn't even continue, as the tears started falling despite his efforts.

"Zuko," Iroh said softly. He then stood up and walked to his nephew. And before a question or a protest could be formed, he wrapped himself in a hug around his nephew.

"No! Don't pity me, uncle! I will not cry! I don't need..."

"You are upset Prince Zuko. To hold back your feelings will do no good for your health. Please," Iroh said softly, holding his nephew in a firm but soft grip. "Let it out."

Zuko stopped fighting his uncle. He stopped fighting his feelings. He wrapped his arms around his uncle and cried into his shoulder. His tears were accompanied by choked sobs, with Iroh doing what he could to comfort the shaking Prince.

For several minutes, or perhaps a half-hour, the two stayed in their positions, Zuko drying out his eyes and Iroh making sure to be there for him. It wasn't until Zuko stopped shaking that Iroh felt comfortable letting him go.

"So what now uncle?"

"Now it is late. I suggest we both get some rest. Tomorrow, we can discuss this situation further."

Zuko was too tired to even bother putting up a fight. He just said "Alright uncle. Good night.", and fell asleep.

* * *

" _Ah, Prince Zuko. Finally asleep I see._ "

"Vaatu!" Zuko exclaimed as he sat up, pushing covers off of his body. He was in a bed in a red room. A room that seemed... familiar.

"What is this place?"

" _We are inside your dream, my new vessel. Because our bond is still new and fresh, I have discovered that it is possible for us to communicate directly while you rest._ "

"Really? When did you figure this out?"

" _Just now. But that does not matter. What matters now is our future._ "

At the mention of the word "future", Zuko immediately frowned. He remembered his talk with Iroh.

"Why bother? It's not like I have a future anymore."

If Vaatu had a face, he would probably frown. " _What are you babbling about? Our destiny is now greater than you can even imagine._ "

"Greater? I'm supposed to be a Prince, Spirit! The heir to the Fire Nation throne!" Zuko yelled, his frustrations boiling over. "Now I can never return home. The Avatar is the enemy of the Fire Nation. No one will accept me back. All because of you!"

" _Need I remind you that it was your idea to merge? I would not have even done it had you not convinced me._ "

Zuko was going to shout at the spirit again, but his yells died in his throat. He was right. There might have been a chance for both of them to escape individually, but Zuko was too impatient to find it. It was his fault they were stuck together.

" _In any case, you should be thanking me. While you may not the first choice I would have for this new endeavor, you are certainly suitable for the mission._ "

Zuko's eyebrow furrowed. "What mission?"

" _To restore some sense of order to the world._ "

Zuko frowned at this answer. "Didn't you say you're a spirit of chaos? Why do you care about any order?"

" _I do embody chaos. But what purpose does chaos serve without an order to counteract?_ "

Zuko wasn't expecting an answer like that, but it did make sense. The world was in a state of turmoil because of the war. It probably didn't need any more chaos in it. But that still left one question.

"What is the plan then? Specifically?"

" _To end this war. Most likely by defeating this Fire Lord._ "

Zuko shot up out of the bed when he heard this. "No! I can't fight my own father!"

" _Why not_?" Vaatu calmly asked.

"Be-because he's my father! My family! I can't-"

" _Your family? Tell me, is it common for family members to burn each other's faces?_ "

Vaatu's blunt words caused Zuko to unconsciously reach for his scar.

" _Is it common for families to mentally torment one another? Is it common for families to ensure that one cannot be happy? Would any true family be unconcerned about characters like Azula?_ "

Zuko's eyes widened. "How do you know about Azula?"

"I learned all that there is to know about you the moment we merged" Vaatu explained. "But enough of that. Tell me, would you like to be rid of them?"

Zuko's voice croaked. "What?"

" _Your tormentors? Ozai and Azula. Would you like to be rid of them?_ "

"Rid of them? What are you talking about."

"F _oolish boy. Learn to read between the lines_ " Vaatu said. " _With my power at your disposal, you can easily destroy those that have belittled you throughout your life. And with your status as Prince, you could simply justify it as you carving a path to either the throne or a peaceful world. Any commoner would believe that. You could end this war by yourself, and mold the world in your image_."

That was... more tempting than Zuko wanted to admit. If he learned to master the four elements, then no one in the Fire Nation would be able to stand in his way. Maybe not even in the world.

But then, what would he do if he did win? What would be left for him?

Vaatu must have noticed his hesitation. " _Uncertain? We can deal with that in time._ "

Zuko was going to ask what he meant when the ceiling started to crack. The floor was also starting to crumble, and the bed he was on was also breaking apart.

"It would seem you are waking up. A pity. There was more I had hoped to discuss with you."

Zuko got out of the bed just as it began to crumble into dust.

" _In any case, there is one thing you should know before you leave._ "

Zuko turned to Vaatu.

" _I'm going to assume that you know what the Avatar Cycle is. You should be informed that that cycle does not apply to you._ "

"What?"

" _The cycle you know of was created by Raava. I am her opposite, and therefore my vessel will follow the reverse order._ "

Zuko was going to ask what he meant when his eyes widened in understanding. His uncle had told him about this.

A bright light began tearing apart the room.

" _Until next time, Prince Zuko._ "

* * *

"Prince Zuko. It is time to wake up."

Iroh had begun making breakfast. He had some warm tea prepared for his nephew. "How do you feel?"

Zuko took his teacup without complaint. "I feel the same as I did yesterday uncle. I just had a weird dream."

Iroh sighed. "A strange dream after merging with a powerful spirit. I do not think this is a coincidence. What happened in the dream?"

Zuko opened his mouth but stopped short of speaking. He wasn't sure if uncle should know about everything Vaatu had said. There some parts he still didn't know how to deal with. But there was one thing he absolutely needed to know.

"He told me that the Avatar cycle doesn't apply to me. The original Avatar was bonded to a spirit of light and order. Vaatu represents chaos and order. He's the reverse."

Iroh stroked his beard. "In other words, the next element you will need to master is not air. It is earth. After which you will need to learn water, then finally air."

"Yeah, that's what he told me."

"I see. Did he say anything else?"

Zuko hesitated for only a second.

"No. He didn't."

Iroh's eyes narrowed slightly for a second. But they then returned to normal.

"Very well. This news will help us to make plans for the future. But for now, we must only focus on two things."

"What's that uncle?"

"One is breakfast. I made roast duck" he said with a grin.

Zuko groaned. He didn't necessarily _hate_ the dish, but he had a feeling he might get sick of it soon.

"The second order of business will be to begin your training."

"Training?"

Iroh's face suddenly became steely and resolved. "Yes. In the past, it was the Avatar's duty to master the elements. If you are to take a similar role in the world, then you will have to become a master of fire first. We will begin as soon as you are finished."

Despite what uncle had said about taking the Avatar's place, Zuko couldn't help but feel excited. Training his firebending had always helped him feel better (unless Azula was watching). And who better to train with than the Dragon of The West?

"I understand uncle," Zuko said as he started eating.

The roast duck wasn't too bad.

* * *

**Southern Water Tribe**

"I can't believe I let you do this" Sokka whined as he and his younger sister stood up on the ice block they were standing on.

"What do you mean "let me do this"? You were the one that was supposed to steer the boat, not sink it" Katara argued back.

"It's a little hard to steer when you're doing you weird water magic behind me. How am I supposed to focus on fishing when you do that?"

"It's not magic, it's waterbending. I've told you this before!" Katara yelled.

"And I've told you before, it's freaky! Why do you keep bothering with that?"

"I told you, I can't ignore it. It's a part of me," Katara argued. "Maybe if you weren't so-"

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

The two Water Tribe siblings turned around to see a young boy holding a staff. Unlike the other two, who wore furry parkas to protect from the cold, the boy was only dressed in yellow and orange robes. He also had a large arrow tattoo on his head. And an impish grin on his face at the sight of his friends.

"Oh, uh, hi Aang. What are you doing here? Isn't today one of your hiding days?" Katara asked.

"I mean, it is, but I wanted to come and see you guys. Besides, I'm still hiding. I'm just hiding from the monks this time" Aang explained, his smile not lessening. Especially since he was talking to Katara.

Sokka was not so happy. "Great. First I have to deal with my sister's water magic. Now I have to deal with her boyfriend's wind magic."

"Sokka!" Katara yelled. "Don't be rude. And don't say that."

She turned back to the young monk. "I'm sorry Aang, but do you think you could help us get back to shore?"

"Sure! No problem." Aang immediately positioned himself at the edge of the glacier, and he took in a deep breath. After focusing all the air around him, he let out a gust of wing. The wind was strong enough to blast the glacier across the water.

"Hang on!" Aang said as the glacier moved, with the two siblings having fallen on their chest to hold on.

"You couldn't have said that earlier?!" Sokka yelled.

He didn't have much time to complain, and the glacier soon crashed into the main ice land. The impact had shot all three of them into the air. Katara simply slid onto the ground, while Sokka had his head shot straight into the snow. Aang simply used airbending to fall gracefully onto the floor.

"That was fun," he said as he dusted himself off.

"You guys want to go penguin-sliding?"

* * *

**I apologize if this chapter feels too short. Its main purpose is to set up future events, issues, and storylines. The next chapters to come will be longer, I promise.**

**In fact, the next chapter will focus on Zuko going through more intense and thorough Firebending training with Iroh. I am also planning for him to visit the Sun Warriors earlier. There are a few reasons for that, that I will reveal when we get there.**

**Anyway, please leave reviews, and I will see you all next time.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Did anyone else see the news? About Avatar coming to Netflix? Anyone else excited?**

**By the way, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is the property of Nickelodeon, and the creation of Michael Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Aang enjoyed his time with Sokka and Katara. Penguin sliding with Katara had been especially fun. And not just because of the sliding.

But it was almost the afternoon, and it was time to get back. He needed to get back to the temple before the elders found out another reason to yell at him. And luckily, he had his glider with him. He got to the small cave in no time.

Once he was inside the cave, it was only a matter of finding the right tunnels. Within minutes, he was at the temple.

It was an enormous structure, made entirely of ice. Its construction was only possible thanks to the waterbenders who had helped forge it. Its continued secrecy was thanks to the Southern Tribe refusing to reveal its location.

With his glider in hand, Aang slides into his room. Making sure to hide it quickly (no one was supposed to use their staff unless for defense. And only if necessary), Aang sat on his bed. He smiled as he thought back to the day.

And he almost jumped when a knock came from the door.

"Aang? May I come in?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Come in."

The door opened, and an air monk stepped into the room. He wore orange robes and beads around his neck. He had a large white mustache and wore a grin on his face.

"Good afternoon Aang. I was wondering if you would like to play a game of Pai Sho."

"Oh. Sure, Monk Gyatso. Let me set it up."

"Please. Allow me" Gyatso said. With a small flick of his hands, the board and table floated to the center of the room.

The two set up the game, with Aang trying to remain inconspicuous the entire time. While Gyatso only smiles.

"Tell me Aang. How was your date with Katara?"

Aang nearly falls over. "Wh-what are you talking about Monk Gyatso? I haven't left today."

"Is that so?" Gyatso says with a raised brow. Then he shrugs. "My mistake. I thought you had left the temple, potentially risking our discovery to the outside world. All just to play with the girl you like."

Aang could only look down in shame. He never could fool Gyatso.

But then monk grinned. "So tell me. Did you look for tiger-seal pups, or go penguin sliding?"

...

"Penguin sliding."

"I see. Have you made any progress with your feelings?"

Aang face flushed red. "I- well, the thing is..."

Gyatso could only laugh. "Oh, Aang. To think you have reached the skills of a master at such a young age. And yet, you still do not know how to talk to girls."

"I-I know how to talk to Katara. It's just that... well..."

"Aang, I do not understand why you complicate your situation so much. You are an airbender. Be like the wind. Let your feelings be free. If she does not return your affections, which I doubt, you are capable of moving on."

"I guess" Aang solemnly relented. Anyone could tell he wasn't truly convinced. "I guess I'm not acting like a true master, am I?"

"No, you are not acting as a master. You are acting as you are, a child Aang" Gyatso said. "It does make me glad. I often worry you may have to grow up too soon."

Aang smiled at that. Ever since he had received his tattoos (the youngest in history to do so, apparently) he had been afraid that the monks would take him away from Gyatso to begin his spiritual training. But thankfully, that hasn't happened yet.

Just as Aang was about to make another move, the door burst open. A short, hairless monk stood in the hall.

"You two are playing games? The ceremony is about to begin."

" _That's today?_ " Aang frowned. The ceremony was his least favorite time of the year. Everyone, even himself, usually ended up depressed.

"We will arrive shortly, Master Phali. I simply must explain something to my pupil first."

"Make it snappy," Monk Phali said as he walked away.

When he left, Gyatso walked up to Aang.

"Aang, I spoke to the masters. I convinced them that while you have earned your tattoos, you still need more time to master airbending techniques. They decided to wait until you are thirteen before beginning your spiritual training."

"I get three more years?" Aang asked with a smile.

"Yes. Now come. I know that no one likes this day, but the ceremony is important. It is meant to remind us of what we've lost. And what we've survived."

Silently, the two monks followed the rest of the temple into a cavern hidden below. Every monk and nun had hoods on their heads, all of them looking forlorn towards the ground. Everyone walked inside a larger room, where a statue of a young boy was in the center of the room.

 _Avatar Tenzin_. A young boy who had not even gained his airbender tattoos yet. A young boy who, like many other Air Nomads, was killed by firebenders enhanced by Sozin's Comet.

"Come Aang. Sit here." Gyatso and Aang took seats in their designated mats. Once everyone was seated, the elder masters stood up by the statue.

Grandmaster Dolkar, an old man with an impressively bushy mustache, began to speak.

"Today, we gather to remember the tragedy from ninety-seven years ago. The day the Fire Nation attacked all of our temples, and tried to burn all of our people."

The mood of the entire temple, usually as calm and friendly as a gentle breeze, dropped significantly at the reminder.

"One that day, a young, inexperienced boy was killed. In desperation, he unlocked the power of the Avatar, in the hopes of surviving the wrath of the Fire Lord. Unfortunately, his enemy was too powerful. And on that day, the Avatar was destroyed. And the Avatar Cycle died with him."

There were scattered, silent sobs that could be heard. No one liked to remember that day. But Master Dolkar knew he needed to remain composed.

"With the Avatar gone, hope is scarce. But we cannot afford to lose it. I know I am not the most rousing of individuals. That is why I would like to ask one of my fellow masters to speak. Gyatso, would you please. "

Smiling softly, Gyatso rose from his seat and walked next to the statue, taking Dolkar's place. He pulled back his hood before he began to speak.

"Thank you, Master Dolkar. Like many of my fellow masters, I was alive when the temples were attacked. Though I was merely a toddler, still new to the world. The only recollection of the attack I have is the room I once had burning to cinders. I remember seeing the temple as my guardian rushed to take me safety. The home I had known became nothing more than a distant glow."

Holding back a sigh, Gyatso continued.

"For years after that, I struggled to find peace. I was forced to live in a frozen land, far from the temples of our ancestors. I could not leave and enjoy the freedom the air, the freedom of nomads past, for the warriors of the Fire Nation would kill me on sight. For years, I struggled with my hatred for firebenders."

Holding his head up higher, Gyatso resolved his conviction.

"But through my struggle, I remained with my guardian. And when I went to him and explained my hatred, he told me a story. He told me a story about Avatar Roku."

Every monk and nun in the room listened with rapt attention. Even those that knew the story valued its lesson. And those who had not heard it, like Aang, were about to learn.

"Before his death, Avatar Roku paid a visit to the Southern Air Temple, bringing his sons with him. Out of respect or our traditions, he had also arranged for his wife and daughters to visit the Western Air Temple. The reason he did so, was because he wanted his family to learn and appreciate a different culture. To see people who were different from them."

Aang was enthralled. He had never heard Gyatso tell this story before.

"From this story, I learned an important lesson. Yes, the Fire Nation has committed terrible acts, but not all of them are monsters. Roku and his family were very much people of the Fire Nation. But they chose to befriend us, and learn about us. The people of Agni are our enemies, that is true. But it is still possible, for them to become our friends."

While many monks and nuns doubted the possibility, they still smiled at the thought.

"The world seems bleak, but we cannot afford to lose ourselves. We must remember, that even the mightiest storm will calm itself. The day will come when we can travel the four winds once again. The day will come when this war ends. Even if the Avatar is gone, I am certain that we will find a way to thrive once more. And peace will return."

Aang, even as he felt sadness at what had occurred so long, agreed. Call it childishness or naivete, but he felt that the world would one day know peace again.

He was certain that something good would happen. Soon.

* * *

"Zuko!"

Zuko had to catch himself to recover his balance. He was demonstrating one of the katas he had seen Azula use. One where she performed a sideways flip while shooting fire from her fists. It had always worked for her, and he thought he could make it work. But if his uncle's shout and frown were of any indication, it didn't work.

"Uncle?"

"Why would you perform such a move Zuko? It leaves you short on breath, which will only weaken your flames."

"I- I had seen Azula doing these moves. I thought-"

"No! Do not focus on what Azula does" Iroh said sternly. "We are here to focus on your training, not hers. And the biggest issue I am seeing is your breath control."

"My breath?"

"Yes. Stop for a moment allow me to demonstrate."

Zuko stepped aside, allowing Iroh to stand in the center of the plaza.

"Look at the flame, and look at my breathing," Iroh said. Iroh took in a breath, but it was a small one. He held his mouth closed, clearly not having enough oxygen. He struck out a fist, and a pathetically small wisp of flame came out.

"That is a poor breath. I had too little air in my lungs, and I had no control. That is why the flame was weak."

Zuko took in the information. He needed to learn what he could.

"Now. This is proper breath control."

This time, Iroh took in a deep, slow, and full breath. When he released it, a torrent of flame shot from his palm. It resembled a cloud more than a simple blast, and it stayed in the air much longer.

"Now it is your turn Zuko," Iroh said as he dusted himself. "Remember, do not be afraid to fail. I intend to train you from where you stand. To do that, I must know your current limit."

Taking his uncle's words to heart, Zuko readied himself. He stood in his stance, both feet squarely on the ground. He let his lungs fill with air. Fuel for his flames. He clenched his right into a fist, and held it back. He primed himself, calling upon his chi.

He shot his fist.

And small flicks of heat shot out.

Zuko could only stare at his hands, eyes wide in shock. His teeth suddenly crunched as his brow fell, and he grabbed his head and shouted in frustration.

"What was that?! Even on my worst days, I can do better than that!"

"Prince Zuko, you must relax."

"Relax?! How can I relax when my firebending has actually gotten weaker?!"

"That is not the case, my nephew. Your bending has not weakened."

"Then how do you explain this?" Zuko shot another fist, only to have nothing but smoke come out.

"The problem is not your technique nephew. The issue is your inner fire. It is confused."

"Confused? What are you talking about uncle?"

"Zuko. From the moment you started firebending, you have always had a goal. Have you not?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"No. No guessing. The first time you threw a flame, why did you do it?"

Zuko had to think back to then. Many people had thought he wouldn't be able to firebend back then. "I did it to prove that I could."

"And what of after? When your father bought all of those tutors for you. Why did you continue to push yourself?"

"To prove that I could improve. I did so Azula wouldn't always be ahead of me."

"And now? What is your goal now?"

Zuko opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. He didn't have a response.

Iroh sighed. "I was afraid of this. When we arrived, you had the clear goal of searching for airbenders. But after your- incident, in the spirit world, things have become more complicated."

Iroh looked at his nephew. "You do not know what your goal is."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact. Zuko's life had changed too much too quickly. Between his banishment and his subsequent transformation into a new Avatar, there was too much to process.

Zuko couldn't be a Prince anymore. And he was not really the Avatar. He didn't know his place in the world anymore.

"What am I supposed to do now Uncle?"

Iroh could only close his eyes solemnly. "I cannot answer that nephew. Only you can."

"What? But- how am I supposed to answer that uncle? I- I just need a way to make this work. Maybe If I get angrier? If I can build up more rage...?"

"Nephew. I do not believe Sozin's style will work for you any longer. If it ever has."

Zuko could only muster a confused look. "But uncle. There are no other styles. The Fire Lord has decreed it."

"Officially, that is true," Iroh said. "But there are other forms of firebending. Forms that the Fire Nation has not practiced in over a century."

Zuko's eyes lit up at this. "Then there's a way? I could learn to firebend differently?"

"It... is possible," Iroh said while stroking his beard. A troubled look was on his face. "We will continue tomorrow. I will give you an answer tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But uncle, I..."

"Use today to meditate, and to try and find some clarity within your mind. I need time to think."

Iroh walked back to his bedroll, leaving Zuko alone.

" _Why won't he tell me about the other forms? I'm willing to learn. If it means getting more firebending skills, I'd do anything._ "

But Zuko knew better to try and convince his uncle once his mind had been made up. He was a man who only stopped his six-hundred-day siege on Ba Sing Se because of Lu Ten's death. if he said he wouldn't teach Zuko anything today, then that was final.

All he could do was try and meditate until nightfall came. After a small meal, Zuko went to sleep. He hoped he wouldn't have any more weird dreams.

* * *

" _Good. You are asleep once more. We can continue our discussion._ "

"Vaatu" Zuko greeted neutrally. He wasn't _upset_ to see the spirit in his dream again, just a little irritated. He had been hoping to get some sleep after today's disaster.

" _Why the sudden gloom? Does it have to do with your lack of success today?_ "

Zuko's eyes shot up. "You know about that?"

" _Of course I do. We are bonded on a spiritual level. There is nothing you experience that I will not know of._ "

Zuko could only groan at this. "Great. Now even the spirit of chaos can bear witness to the failure that is my life."

" _Yes. I can_ " Vaatu said without missing a beat. " _Don't take it too hard. Failure is but a step towards success. You will learn in time._ "

Zuko brow raised. "What makes you so sure?"

" _If I found you to be an unworthy vessel, I would have already attempted to break this bond_. _I have not._ "

Zuko had no idea how should react to that. "Uh, thanks?"

" _Think nothing of it. What I want us to focus on are your goals._ "

"My goals?"

" _Yes. Your plans for when you have mastered the four elements. What will you do then?_ "

Zuko had to pause before answering. He couldn't go home and take the throne. He lost that option the moment he and Vaatu fused. He couldn't hunt down and kill the airbenders anymore. Well, he would hunt them, but only so he could find one to teach him airbending. He would have to let at least one live for that. So what was his plan?

"I- I guess I can try to stop the war after that. You said you wanted it over."

" _Yes, I did state that to be my desire. But that was not the question. What is your desire?_ "

"I... I don't know."

" _Hm_ " was Vaatu's only response for a moment. " _I suppose that is to be expected. With all the power that will be at your disposal, it will doubtless be difficult to choose one path. Will all the elements mastered, you could do anything._ "

Zuko listened with rapt attention. What was Vaatu getting at?

" _You could bring about world peace. Or steal all the riches your heart desires. You could even, perhaps,_ kill the family that has tormented you for years _."_

Zuko wanted to lash out, tell him he was wrong. Tell the spirit that no amount of temptation could turn him against his family.

But no words came out.

Vaatu seemed ready to say something else when the world seemed to be breaking apart again.

" _Out of time, it seems_ " Vaatu mused. " _Oh well. In any case Prince Zuko, I suggest you find out what your goal is soon. That is, if you want your firebending to return._ "

"Wait. What?"

Zuko wouldn't get an answer, as a white light soon enveloped the world.

* * *

"Zuko. Wake up."

Zuko opened his eyes to see his uncle dressed to leave. Behind him, the war ballon was active. The balloon was full and ready to fly.

"I have decided to teach you a new form of firebending. An ancient one, one that you cannot learn here."

"Why not uncle?"

"It is- complicated, to say the least. I need you to trust me, nephew. I only wish to help, but you need to come with me."

"I do trust you uncle."

It wasn't even a debate. Uncle Iroh had stuck with him since the beginning of his banishment and was choosing to stick with him even now. Even after everything.

Zuko wordlessly got up and joined his uncle. Together, they set to travel to a place unknown.

* * *

**So a few reviews for the last chapter were asking about the pairing for this story, so I figured I should set the record straight.**

**I have no idea what to do about that.**

**Scratch that, I have some ideas, but I haven't decided on anything. Right now, I'm considering between Mai or Yue. I really like Mai's character, and I did enjoy her relationship with Zuko in canon. At the same time, I think there are some interesting ideas that could be explored with Yue. But just to be clear, I'm not focusing on romance, so I'll just see which one works out in the end. I'm willing to hear ideas, but I'll make a choice at some point.**

**As for this chapter, I mostly just focused on Iroh training Zuko, and the surviving Airbenders dealing with their circumstances. Also, it should be clear that I messed with canon since Aang was never the Avatar. I mostly did that to justify his existing in the later stage of the war.**

**Also, I should warn you all that I won't be showing Aang or the South Pole again for a while. I'm going to focus more on Zuko and Iroh's adventure. But don't worry, they'll all come back in time.**

**As for the next chapter, I think you can already guess who will feature.**

**Until then, please leave reviews, and I will see you all next time.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why didn't I get this offer last time?"

**I do not own Avatar: That Last Airbender. The show is the property of Viacom and Nickelodeon, and the creation of Michael DiMartino and Brian Konietzko.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Where are we heading uncle?"

"Someplace that once aided me on my spiritual journey. I believe that they may be able to help you as well."

"Help me? How?" Zuko asked skeptically. "They know anything about sharing a body with a spirit?"

Iroh sighed. "No nephew. I am afraid that that particular issue is one that will take longer to solve. And it is one you will have to solve by yourself."

"By myself?"

"Yes. I can guide you as best I can. But ultimately, how you decide to live the rest of your life, and how you will live with Vaatu, depends entirely upon you. Only you."

Zuko didn't like the sound of that. He was really regretting yelling at that stupid statue.

"However, this place I am taking you may help you with your firebending."

Zuko eyed his uncle. "How?"

Iroh took in a breath and stepped to the railing of the balling. They were flying above the clouds now, but he seemed to be making sure no one was around.

"Have the tutors your father bought to the palace ever spoken to you about the Sun Warriors?"

Zuko's brow raised at the question. "I've heard of them. They're supposed to be the original firebenders. The first people to learn under the dragons. But they've been extinct for a long time. Both of them, actually."

Even if he didn't like it. He never understood why Sozin had become obsessed with hunting dragons as much as he was with hunting airbenders. At least it made sense with airbenders, they were people who could actively fight against the Fire Nation. They had lost their Avatar, but they were still benders that could fight. But dragons were the original firebending masters. Humans could only ever achieve the mastery of flame that they did because the dragons taught them. So why make it a priority to hunt them to extinction?

"It is true, the Sun Warriors and the dragons have been gone for a long time. It is well known throughout the Fire Nation that found the last one year ago. Defeating it is what gained me the title, "Dragon of the West"," Iroh said, interrupting Zuko from his thoughts. His face was downcast, remorseful. But he held himself up. "But the ruins of the Sun Warriors still remain. In fact, the site of what was once their great city still remains. I believe that by traveling this site, we may be able to discover something that could help you rediscover your inner flame."

Iroh may have expected Zuko to agree with his wisdom (and it was a good idea) but Zuko only groaned.

"Really uncle? Another historical site?" Zuko leaned down on the railing. "We just left one. And look at what happened there."

Iroh sighed.

"I can understand your reluctance nephew. But please, give this a chance. I truly believe that this can help you with your fire."

If anyone else had told him this, Zuko would have probably yelled at them to go away. He didn't want pity. But the fact is, Zuko's firebending is way too weak to be useful. And Iroh was his uncle, and one of the best firebenders in the world. He needed help, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"Alright, uncle. Let's see what we can find."

* * *

"Uncle. I didn't agree to deal with all these glow-bugs" Zuko says as he slices another of the annoying pests with his swords. He's happy he bought them.

Iroh only chuckled. "Do not worry nephew. We are almost there."

"Where is "there" uncle? We've been wandering this jungle for hours now. What are we looking for?"

Iroh, as usual, did not give a straight answer. "Patience Zuko, you will find your answers beyond the trees."

Frowning, Zuko kept walking. Seriously, what was he supposed to...?

"Woah," Zuko said as the two of them walked past the final tree. And Zuko gazed out onto ancient buildings and pyramids. A place that looked strangely... familiar.

"Uncle, is this the place?"

"Yes. This, my nephew, is the ruins of the Sun Warrior civilization."

Zuko took a moment before speaking. "It does look a lot better than I expected."

Iroh chuckled. "Yes. Time has been kind to the remains of our ancestors. Now come. Let us see if the past can help improve your future."

Zuko didn't really know what his uncle was talking about but decided to follow. Who knew? Maybe things would actually work out. Maybe things would actually turn out fine.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"Perhaps you should have left the golden stone on the pedestal nephew," Iroh said as they both stared at the stars from behind the bars.

Zuko snorted. It's not like this was his fault. If he was going to spend an entire day walking around ruins, and practicing a rightfully extinct firebending form( seriously, who would name a firebending form a dance?), then the least the universe could allow is for him to just see what that glowing egg thing was.

But of course not. The moment he tried putting the stone back, the entire room exploded in some kind of glue. A glue that shot both of them up and stuck them to the ceiling. It had been more than five hours now, but they were still stuck.

"Well, what was I supposed to do. That dance you told me to join you in bought it out. Didn't we, like, earn it or something?"

Iroh looked like he was going to respond when they both heard someone else shout for him.

"Who is down there?"

Suddenly, a man came into view. A man wearing an open red vest, a goatee, a golden headdress on his head. He was also holding a staff that ended in a figurine that resembled the sun.

"Who are you?" The man angrily shouted as he stared both of them down.

"No one of consequence. My nephew and I merely wished to visit some old ruins. And I must say, it has been a very interesting experience. I like to think it has bought us closer together.

Wouldn't you agree, nephew?"

The man raised his eyebrow.

Zuko groaned.

* * *

A bunch of (sticky and disgusting) licks from an anteater-sloth later, and Zuko and Iroh were tied up, on their knees, and awaiting judgment from the Sun Warrior Chief.

"So. You have come to steal our precious sunstone?"

"No! We didn't even know anything like that was here!" Zuko yelled.

A skinny Sun Warrior sneered. "Oh please. That's such an obvious lie. We should just kill the boy and be done with this."

Zuko was going to shout something back when he heard a puff. He saw flames coming out of Iroh's nostrils.

"If you choose to harm my nephew, you will have to answer to me."

Zuko, despite still being nervous, felt more assured having his uncle next to him. At least he wasn't alone.

The chief stepped forward. "No one is going to kill anyone." He glanced at the man who had spoken. "Shut up Ham Ghao. And stay silent."

The man seemed angered, but he cast his gaze aside.

"Now. Tell me, General, why are you here? We agreed to let you leave last time, on the condition you do not endanger us."

Zuko frowned. What was the man talking about? Had he and Uncle met before? If so, then why didn't Uncle tell him that? They could have avoided the whole dancing and getting stuck in glue scenarios if they had just come to these people.

"I am not endangering any of you, Chief of the Sun Warriors. The only other person who knows I am here is my nephew, who is tied up beside me. And we did not come here looking for trouble."

The Chief, Ito apparently, raised his brow. "Then why are you here? What could compel you to return here?"

Iroh hesitated before answering. "There... are reasons for my coming back. However, it is not something I can... state publically. It would need to be discussed in private."

The Chief considered what he was told. He constantly looked between his two prisoners, the sunstone, and a mountain in the distance. For some reason, his eyes seemed to keep darting between Zuko and the sunstone.

"Very well. I will converse with you, General Iroh. Privately."

He turned to the loud guy. "Ham Ghao. Leave the sunstone with the boy. He will hold on to it while I speak with his uncle."

Zuko's eyes widened, while Ham Ghao just looked indignant. "Leave the sunstone with him?! He will just try to steal our treasure!"

"No, I won't! I didn't even come here for that!" Zuko argued.

"I am inclined to agree," The chief said, narrowing his eyes at Ham Ghao. He then lowered his gaze to Zuko. "But if he does, we all know he won't get far."

Feeling insulted (his stealth skills are actually great) Zuko was about to yell when Iroh grabbed his shoulders. The people had untied him, and they were now untying Zuko.

"Wait here, nephew. Keep the stone safe. I promise I will return soon."

"But Uncle, I-"

"Please nephew. I promise this will all turn out alright. Just trust me."

Zuko really wanted to argue back. But he didn't know how to. Up until this point, he had no idea what he was even supposed to do. Uncle was the only one with any plans. So what choice did he have?

"Alright, uncle. I'll wait here."

Nodding, Iroh went to speak with the chief. That Ham Ghao guy handed Zuko the stone, glaring the whole time. Zuko took it gently, making sure to return his own glare. Once Zuko and Chief Ito were gone, everyone else scattered. Zuko was now alone in front of an old temple, alone with nothing but a stone.

And all he could do was wait.

* * *

" _This will only take a moment_. Yeah right."

After more than two hours, Zuko still hadn't heard from his uncle. Or the chief. Or anyone else. The only company he had was the golden gem the chief had told him to hold on to.

"I'm starting to wonder if no one thinks I'm capable of doing anything by myself."

The sunstone wasn't much for conversation. But it was a good listener.

"Even before this whole "spirit vessel" thing happened, no one really trusted me to do anything right. Piandao always had me use wooden swords. I had to have the royal blacksmith make me these. And the servants would always follow me around, even when I didn't need them. Hm, my mom even came with me to feed the turtleducks because she thought I might accidentally kill them. She always forgot that's what Azula..."

At the mention of his mother, Zuko's mood soured. He sat on the ground and hugged his knees. No matter how much he tried to forget her, he couldn't. And he still didn't know what happened to her.

"I'll probably never figure that out. Azula doesn't know. And father..."

At the mention of his father, Zuko's hand instinctively went to his scar. It was still something he was getting used to.

"You don't want to burn my face, right?"

The stone said nothing.

"That's nice."

He would probably have continued talking to the stone (that might be a problem), if not for the fact that he heard footsteps approaching. He quickly stood up and grabbed the stone to meet them.

It was his uncle and the Chief.

"So. He stayed here after all."

"Didn't I tell you he would?" Iroh cheekily responded.

"That you did," the Chief said with a grin. That left Zuko even more confused than before. How did these two know each other?

But his thoughts were derailed when the chief turned his gaze back to Zuko. A stern gaze.

"We have come to a decision regarding you, _young Avatar_."

He didn't think he would ever get used to that. Even after three days, he still couldn't believe that he was technically an Avatar.

"Your uncle tells that your flame is lost to you. That your recent, _transformation,_ has unbalanced your soul. Confused your mind. You cannot firebend because of this."

Zuko frowned at the reminder he was handed. "Basically."

"Iroh believes that learning the true method, the true nature of firebending may help you restore your flame. I may have my own doubts, but I am willing to attempt this."

Zuko furrowed his brow. "True meaning? What are you talking about?

The Chief's face turned serious. He almost looked angry.

"Yes, the true meaning. The Fire Nation has distorted what true firebending is. They treat it as a weapon of rage and destruction. It is meant to be an art form. An expression of life!"

Now the chief truly looked mad. "Your family has corrupted it!"

Zuo's fists were clenched. This man was insulting everything he had been taught to hold sacred his entire life.

The Chief seemed like he was going to say more, but Iroh put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Yelling at him or demeaning him won't work. Let me talk to him."

Nodding, the chief turned around. "Find me when you are finished. His trails will begin once the sun rises."

The chief walked away, leaving Iroh and Zuko.

"We can't stay here uncle."

"Zuko-"

"Iroh just insulted our family. He insulted the Fire Nation. Our people! I don't care if he's a Sun Warrior. He can't just-"

"Zuko!" Iroh said sternly. It wasn't something Zuko was used to. It shut him up for the moment. "He does not speak without reason. There is truth to his words."

Zuo frowned. Iroh was agreeing? But he was a Fire Nation Prince! Unlike Zuko, he still had a claim to the throne. Why would he disregard the Fire Nations' teachings?

"Zuko, please take this trial. I know you must be confused and unsettled. But I promise this trial will bring you understanding. It may even help clear your path."

Zuko wanted to argue. He _really_ wanted to argue back. But something in Iroh's words made him pause. _Clear his path_? Was he trying to say something else?

Iroh gripped his nephew's shoulder, a look of understanding in his eyes. "Please nephew. Do this for me."

That was when the last of Zuko's protests died.

"Alright, uncle. I'll take this trial."

But he didn't really expect to learn anything.

* * *

"I understand."

When Zuko had bought a piece of the Eternal Fire (how was that even possible? Eternal fire?), he thought he was going to meet some old firebending masters at the top of the mountain. _Human_ masters.

Instead, two dragons (who are apparently not extinct) shot out of the two large holes in the mountain. He wasn't sure what to do, until the moment he remembered the form that he and uncle had done when they arrived. The Dancing Dragon. Before he could stop himself, Zuko was performing the katas before the dragons. And when it was over, the ancient masters stood upon the mountain, staring at him intensely.

When they opened their mouths to breath flames onto him, he expected to die on the spot. He didn't expect the flames to be so _colorful_.

Seeing the flames, in all their blazing glory, made the lesson clear. Now he understood why he had to bring that piece of fire to the masters. And only dragons could teach this lesson.

Fire isn't just destruction and anger. It is life, energy. A miniature sun inside every firebender. One powered by drive.

"Do you realize the truth now nephew?" Iroh asked as Zuko descended the steps.

"Yeah. I do." He said wistfully.

Zuko didn't even have to elaborate. Iroh knew.

"You came here before. Haven't you?"

It only made sense. Iroh was a little too comfortable for someone who had just discovered this place. And he talked to the Sun Warriors too easily. Like he already knew them.

"Indeed" the Chief confirmed. "Before you, young man, Iroh was the last outsider to face the dragons. The last one to prove his worthiness. One of the very few."

"I see. That makes sense," Zuko said. Now feeling a newfound sense of energy rush through him, Zuko decided to try something. He planted his feet, steadied his breath, and shot out a fist. A short but powerful cloud of flame shot out.

"I guess I'm added to the list?"

The Chief only nodded.

Then Iroh stepped forward.

"Does your path seem clearer now?"

Zuko frowned. "My path?"

"We came here because your drive was gone. Your mind confused. Do you know what you have to do now?"

Zuko had to think about it. What was his goal?

"The Fire Nation says that fire comes from hate. But that's wrong. The Firebending we grew up learning is wrong."

Iroh nodded.

"Then- that needs to change. The people of the Fire Nation need to learn the truth. I have to show them."

Iroh smiled.

"But they won't listen to me. Not the way I am right now. As a banished prince" Zuko realized. His path was becoming clearer the more he spoke.

"But they'll listen to an Avatar. Even my father will listen to me if I reach my full potential."

Zuko clenched his fists.

"I have to master the other elements. And I have to stop my father. The war will only continue to distort what Fire is. I can't let that happen."

"You will have my help," Iroh said, clasping Zuko's shoulder.

They probably would've kept talking, if not for the Chief walking up to them.

"Now that you both know of our existence, we have no choice but to imprison you here, forever!"

" _Please tell me I don't have to fight,_ " Zuko thought as his hands twitched in anticipation. He didn't think he could fight the man in a firebending duel. He _knew_ he couldn't. But maybe he wasn't much of a sword fighter...

Why is Uncle shaking his head?

"Chief, that joke wasn't funny the first time. It won't work now."

"It worked on the boy." The Chief chuckled at Zuko's nervousness. Now Zuko _did_ want to fight.

"No but seriously. We need him to stay for a while."

Both Zuko and Iroh's brows fell.

"What for?"

The Chief pointed at the one annoying guy. "Ham Ghao! Bring it here!"

The Sun Warrior came forward, holding in his arms the sunstone that Zuko had spent most of the night with. The same one he had to give back before starting his trials.

"We need you to hatch this now."

Zuko's (and surprisingly even Iroh's) eyes widened at the request.

"H-hatch that? It's an egg?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. A dragon egg, in fact. It has chosen you."

Zuko turned to uncle, who only shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I didn't get his offer last time." He sniffed. "Apparently I don't deserve one.

_Was he... pouting?_

Zuko turned away from his uncle, then back to the chief. Then to the egg in Ghao's hand. A dragon egg. Because dragons are apparently not extinct anymore. And he was supposed to hatch that egg.

"Um, how do I do that?"

* * *

**I bet the egg is making quite a few people happy.**

**I found a nice compromise (haha) I could do with Zuko for now. He's still not at the point where he will actively fight against his father. But his goal is to now try and fix the Fire Nation. To show them what real firebending is. A good spot to work from. His character will have to develop from there.**

**Sorry for no Vaatu this chapter, but he will be in the next one.**

**Please be sure to leave reviews, and I will see you all next time.**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. The show is the property of Nickelodeon, and the creation of Michael DiMartino and Brian Konietzko. Those two are the real geniuses.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I have to do what?"

"Use your Spirit Flame to connect to the egg" the Chief explained. "Once you do that, the dragon inside this egg will bond to you. It will accompany you for the rest of your life. The legends say that they make wonderful companions."

Zuko could only stare at the egg. A dragon egg. A creature that, for a hundred years, his family and other powerful firebenders have dedicated themselves to killing. A creature that he was now expected to raise and nurture.

If his father knew, he would...

"No. I- I can't do it."

The Chief's face became one of shock. It quickly turned to indignation. "You would reject this great honor?! The dragons forgive you for the crimes of your ancestors, and you scorn their kindness?!"

"What? No. No! I just... I..."

"Chief. Please" Iroh cut in. "The boy is confused. Let me just speak to him for a moment. Please."

The Chief, still looking miffed, gave the order. "Everyone return to your homes! The test is concluded. Tomorrow, a new test will occur. If it is successful, a new dragon will be born."

With that, all the sun warriors left the plaza to return to their homes until tomorrow. Leaving only Zuko and Iroh behind.

"I- I can't do it, Uncle."

"Zuko..."

"I can't do it, Uncle! I'm a member of the Royal Family. My duty is to kill dragons to prove my power. I shouldn't hatch one. I shouldn't."

"Listen to me nephew, right now. You cannot kill that dragon. I learned this lesson myself years ago. When I first came here."

"But why Uncle? Fire Lord Sozin-"

"Was wrong about many things. The Air Nomad Genocide. The dragon hunts. Even the war itself. These endeavors have bought nothing good into this world."

Zuko could stare at his uncle. What he was saying was treason.

"Uncle, this is our family. We can't just go against everything they stand for."

"Even if what they stand for will not do you any favors?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You cannot destroy the Airbenders nephew. You need a master of that art to teach you. You cannot allow the Fire Nation to reign supreme over the world. Both you and Vaatu agree that it is the wrong course of action. And you cannot harm or abandon the dragon. Doing so would only mean the loss of much potential for your firebending."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean loss of potential? Wouldn't killing a dragon gain me more honor?"

"Zuko, what honor would there be in killing a baby?"

Those words cut deeper into Zuko than either was probably expecting. His body staggered back, and he almost looked ready vomit.

"Uncle. I -I won't..."

"Peace Zuko," Iroh said, putting his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "I- did not mean anything by that. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable."

The old dragon looked towards the horizon. The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky in orange tones.

"We should return to the ballon for now. We could both use a rest. Tomorrow we can return here."

"Alright, uncle. Let's go."

Both of them walked to their temporary residence for the night.

* * *

" _You have now learned the true nature of fire it seems._ "

"Vaatu" was Zuko's only response. He was now sitting on a rock pillar. One that was above a pool of lava.

" _I see you are now troubled by a different problem. Go ahead. Let me hear it._ "

Sighing, Zuko decided to explain. "The Sun Warriors say that the egg chose me to hatch it. Firstly, there's the problem that I don't know how to do that. The second issue is my father. My family. It was decreed that all who could best a dragon in combat would be seen as the greatest Firebending masters. To instead hatch a dragon and raise it..."

" _Perfect. I don't see any issue with it._ "

Zuko frowned at the spirit.

"Didn't you hear what I said. I-"

" _I heard your words exactly vessel. You are the only living being I can communicate with, who else would I be listening to?_ "

"Then why are you disregarding what I'm trying to say?"

" _Because your insistence on acting like an obedient child is making you blind to the benefits this egg represents. I'll admit, raising the creature during its infancy may be challenging for one as reckless as you. But think about it. And I mean, actually think about. Don't just imagine owning a dragon and your father shouting deranged insults at you._ "

"My father would never..."

" _We both know he would. Stop whining and listen. A dragon could act as your method of transportation. They are not just powerful, but they are remarkably fast in the air as well. That war ballon you have won't last forever._ "

Zuko frowned, but he said nothing. He hated to admit, but Vaatu did have a point. A dragon would be a really good fallback for when the War Ballon failed.

" _And that's not even touching possibilities for the chaos a dragon could cause. Imagine it, our enemies panicking at the sight of you riding to meet them on a creature meant to be extinct._ "

Zuko had to fight back a grin. As many doubts as he still had, he would admit to liking the picture Vaatu was painting.

" _Not only that, but having a dragon with you would only serve to increase your skill in firebending. They are the original masters of the art after all. It may even be able to teach you techniques no one else knows._ "

The chance to learn more advanced firebending than even Uncle? Could that make him stronger than Azula?

"That- does sound good," Zuko said. But then he frowned in thought. "But there's another problem. The Chief said I would need to use my Sprit Fire to make the egg hatch. I don't even know what that is."

" _You honestly don't know what that is? I'm starting to wonder if humans can ever remember anything important._ " Vaatu lamented. " _In essence, a Spirit Flame is meant to be the opposite of combative fire. While the fire used by warriors is meant to destroy, a Spirit Fire is meant to_ express."

"Express?"

" _Yes. You saw the fire the dragons created? How the flames came in so many different colors? Well, this is similar._ "

Zuko listened with rapt attention. If he was to get the dragon for himself, he would need this information.

" _Much like how every person is different, the flames produced by a bender's soul are different. This includes color, intensity, etcetera. The key to producing this fire is self-awareness._ "

"Self-awareness?"

" _Yes. One must know exactly who they are in the moment they are producing the flame. It doesn't matter who they were in the past, or who they will be int he future. The important thing is to know who you are in the present time. And instead of producing flame to attack another, one must create fire with the intention of expressing who they are. Spirit Fire is meant to display more than anything else._ "

"That doesn't make sense. A fire that doesn't destroy?"

The lava beneath them both began to boil and rise.

" _I suggest you figure it out. It would be best to get that dragon as soon as possible._ "

"Wait a minute. I never even agreed to..."

The lava burst upwards.

" _Until next time vessel."_

* * *

"Ah, good morning Zuko. Has resting bought you any clarity."

"Kind of," Zuko said as he groggily lifted himself. "I spoke with Vaatu again last night."

"What did he say?"

"He thinks I should hatch the egg. He also told me what Spirit Fire is."

"That is... quite generous of the chaos spirit to do. Maybe he sees you as a friend now. Or maybe he wants you to have a friend" Iroh says with a smile.

"Not really. He only cares about me getting a dragon because it will make the journey easier."

"Oh. I see" Iroh says in disappointment. He decides to change the subject. "What did he tell you about Spirit Fire?"

"A bunch of stuff that doesn't make sense to me. He said it's supposed to be about... expression? Something about knowing who I am when I am doing it."

"I'll admit, I have never heard of Spirit Fire until yesterday myself. I'm afraid I won't be able to help you in that regard. Perhaps we can ask the Sun Warriors when we see them. They are likely to be waiting for us back at the temple for the masters."

"Yeah probably," Zuko said, distracted in his thoughts. He was still trying to understand what Vaatu told him. A fire that doesn't burn?

"We should head out to mee them then. It would be rude of us to make them wait."

"Yeah. Let's go uncle."

* * *

Iroh had been right. The Sun Warriors were exactly where they had last been yesterday. The Chief stood in the center of the temple, while Ham Ghao stood beside him, holding the egg in his hands.

"Have you thought this over?" The chief asked.

Zuko sighed, before looking at the chief with determination.

"I'll hatch the egg. What do I have to do?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on the chief's face. "You must cover your hands in your inner flame. After that, you must grab hold of the egg. The dragon inside will recognize your flame, and react."

"Right, um" Zuko rubbed the back of his head. "I kinda know what Spirit Fire is, but I don't really understand how to create it. How am I supposed to make a flame that doesn't burn?"

"The key is in intention," the chief said. "Do not create a fire to attack or destroy. Look inside and know _who you are_."

"Who I am?"

"Yes. Who are you Zuko? Learn the answer to this question, and release the flame. We will wait."

Zuko, not knowing what else to do, kneeled down where he stood.

" _Who I am? How am I supposed to answer that question?_ "

Ham Ghao, despite the perpetual scowl on his face, gently placed the egg in front of Zuko. When the man left, Zuko drew all his attention to the egg.

" _I'm supposed to express who I am. But who am I?_ "

Zuko takes a deep breath, reflecting on what he knows about himself.

He was not a prince anymore. Being an Avatar, even a Chaos one, meant that he couldn't sit on the Fire Nation Throne anymore. It would have to go to someone else. Preferably Uncle. The last thing anyone needed was Azula in charge.

He also couldn't _truly_ call himself his father's son anymore. But then again, maybe he never was. His father had always wanted a prodigious son. A son who was a master firebender, an expert politician and manipulator, and someone who wouldn't give up anything and anyone for victory. Zuko wasn't any of those things. His firebending was amateur at best, he couldn't lie to save his life, and he was unwilling to make anyone suffer on his account.

And right now? Now he was the Avatar. Actually, he was now _an_ Avatar. Bonded to a spirit of chaos and freedom instead of a spirit of order and light. What that truly meant, he still didn't know. But that's not important.

The important thing is that he knows what he is _right now_.

He is a Chaos Avatar. He is the firebending student of his Uncle Iroh, the Dragon of the West. He is someone who has just learned the lost truth of fire bending from the dragons themselves. He knows that fire is life and energy, not rage and destruction.

He is a swordsman. He could never match Azula's firebending, so he took up lessons with Master Piandao in order to compensate. And he's good at using swords.

He is someone who needs to master the other three elements. Not only to prevent a spiritual imbalance as Iroh had said but also to save his country. Save it from becoming a monster that would forever distort what fire truly is. And in order for the people to recognize him, he needs to show them the power he possesses.

And to complete his mission, he needs the dragon inside the egg.

"Nephew. Your hands."

Zuko opens his eyes to sight he never thought possible.

His hands were covered in fire. But he didn't feel any pain. The flames that licked his hands felt, warm. And comforting.

And there was the color too. The fires around his hands were a crimson color, while the tips of the flames were purple.

" _The red parts must be my fire. The tips, I'm guessing that has to do with Vaatu. He did shine purple when he was angry._ "

"The Spirit Fire has been made" the Chief announced. "Now, the egg must be held by the flames. Their bond will be created by it."

Not knowing what else to do, Zuko grabbed hold of the egg. His flames began to spread around its surface the moment he did. He might have been concerned about that, if not for the fact that the egg started to glow with the fire. Within seconds, Zuko was holding a composite of crimson, amethyst, and gold in his hands.

And then it stopped. Abruptly.

"Is-is that supposed to happen?"

"Give it, a moment" the chief responded. He looked confused as well. They did say it was a long time since a dragon had been born.

Zuko was about to ask again if there was a problem when he heard a sound.

**CRACK**

Looking down, Zuko saw lines appearing on the previously smooth surface of the egg. The cracks began expanding until parts of the egg were weak enough for something to come out of it. Like a small, scaly head.

More of the body followed until the front legs were holding on tot he edge of the broken eggshell. Zuko could see white hairs, a set of tendrils coming from its nose, and a small set of wings on its back. The dragon's body was red, and its eyes were red in color with a yellow surface.

"That is a very handsome creature."

Zuko turned to see Iroh staring at the dragon. His face had a look of pride Zuko hadn't expected.

He also didn't expect the new dragon to crawl out of the egg, and grab on to his shoulder with its front claws.

"Ow. Could you maybe calm down with those?"

"I wouldn't think much of it," the Chief said. "The dragon merely wishes to familiarize itself with you. As you are it's bonded partner, it is quite curious."

It certainly looked that way. The way the dragon's eyes were scanning him made it look like the dragon was judging him. Its red orbs were observing his chest, his arms, before stopping at his scar.

Then it did the last thing anyone expected.

It bought its head closer and licked Zuko's scar.

Zuko almost reared his head back. He would have done so if the lick itself hadn't felt weirdly comforting. Its tongue left a smoke trail, but the slight stinging feeling from its affection was... nice.

The chief spoke again.

"The dragon has been hatched. Now only one thing remains."

"What's that?"

"What shall he be called?"

Zuko paused when he head the question. He was doubtful he would even get a dragon. He had never even thought about naming it.

"I'm, uh, not sure. I never actually put any thought into that."

"Can you think of any right now?"

Zuko looked the dragon over. Calling it Red might be too obvious. "Sting" could work for now, because of the licking and scratching, but it might not fit once its an adult. Maybe...

"Licky?"

Both Iroh and the Chief deadpanned at the idea.

"If I could make a suggestion," the chief interjected, "perhaps "Druk" could serve as a suitable name. It means "thunder dragon".

"Thunder Dragon. Druk," Zuko repeated. He looked down at the little one in his arms. "Do you like that?"

The dragon rested its head on Zuko's shoulder. It looked tired.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Now truly smiling, the Chief sat down in front of Zuko.

"It is an honor to sit with the first dragon companion in over a hundred years. But now we must discuss the remaining issues."

Zuko frowned. "What issues?"

"The first problem is protection. Druk is the first dragon born in over a century. Taking him to the outside world would only endanger him."

Zuko's hand instinctively went to hold Druk, who was now resting on his shoulder. "I won't let that happen."

"Nor will I," Iroh said, standing to the side of Zuko and the Chief. "The dragons saw fit to show me the truth, despite all the mistakes I have made in my life. I would be remiss to allow one of the last of their kind to die."

The Chief nodded. "In that case, I suggest you both stay for now. At least until the young one can properly defend himself."

"How long will that take?"

"At least six months. Dragons are powerful creatures, but newborns are quite vulnerable."

"Hold Up!" A voice shouted. Everyone turned to see a steaming Ham Ghao walking towards them. "Chief, are we honestly about to allow two outsiders to stay with us?"

"Yes Ham Ghao, we will allow it," the Chief said sternly. "This outsider is not only the chosen partner of the dragon, but he is also someone who will restore balance to this broken world. Now show some respect!"

Frowning, Ham Ghao stopped speaking.

"I do believe that is a good plan," Iroh said calmly. "Our time here can be used to teach Zuko proper firebending. Once little Druk here is ready, we can use the war ballon to make our way to the Earth Kingdom."

" _The Earth Kingdom. That's where I'll have to find someone who will teach me earthbending,_ " Zuko thought. He was still uncomfortable with the idea. Doing so would solidify the fact that he is an Avatar. And he wasn't even sure if he would be that good.

But as he held Druk, who was about the size of one of those lemurs he had seen pictures of in children's books, he couldn't find it in himself to worry so much. And when Druk nuzzled his sleeping head against Zuko's neck, all ideas of making a different plan disappeared.

"Alright. I'm in. Let's do that."

* * *

**So yeah, Zuko has a baby dragon now. I have to be honest, I'm a little disappointed that the show never let Zuko get his destined pet when he first touched the egg. It would have been cool to see him return to the Fire Nation to become Fire Lord with a fire-breathing lizard by his side. Also, seeing the Gaang's reactions would have been cool.**

**As for the Spirit Fire thing, I don't think it's officially from canon. I kinda just got the idea after seeing Jackie Chan's characters in the Karate Kid reboot. The way he held fire in his hands. I thought it was cool.**

**Anyway, I feel the need to clear something up. One of the reviewers has been asking me what makes Zuko's Chaos Avatar different from the past Avatars of order. The thing is, Zuko is still trying to figure that out himself. Don't worry, the further we get into the story, the more evident it will become that he is not like the line of Avatars that came before him. And his lineage will follow a different mission.**

**Ok, one last thing before this author's note gets too long. Do you guys want me to spend some time focusing on Zuko's developing firebending and dragon raising? Or would you prefer that I instead skip ahead to him, the dragon, and Iroh leaving tot he Earth Kingdom to learn earthbending? Personally, I would prefer to see him, Iroh, and Druk looking for a teacher, but I want to hear what you guys want. Let me know in the reviews.**

**Anyway, let me know what you guys think, and I will see you all next time.**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is the property of Nickelodeon.**

**Before we begin, I want to give a shout out to the story _Giving Up_ , written by _Fulcon_. It is the tenth chapter of that story that inspired this one here. Give it a look, it's a good story.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"You seem lost in thought nephew."

Zuko blinked as he turned his attention back to his uncle. The two of them had been given a hut by the chief. It would be their home for the next six months, while Druk's body would develop. He wouldn't physically grow during that time, according to the old records, but his senses and instincts would.

The dragon in question was currently wrapped around Zuko's neck like a red, scaly scarf, deep in sleep. Zuko himself was standing over a piece of paper, a pen in his hand.

"I was just- thinking of writing a letter."

"To whom?" Iroh asked as he prepared the futons that had been given to them.

"To- to Azula."

Iroh brow raised when he heard that response. "May I ask why?"

"it's just... she's now the Crown Princess."

Iroh's eyes widened when he heard that. He had been so busy trying to help his nephew adjust to his new destiny, he had completely forgotten about that. Zuko could no longer take the throne, his duties as an Avatar, even a new Avatar of darkness, would not allow that.

"If she is going to ascend to the throne one day, then I- I..."

"What is it nephew?"

Zuko seemed to be struggling to find the right words to say. He managed to choke out, "I don't want to fight Azula."

"Zuko, if your sister is determined to follow Ozai's example and threaten the balance of the world, then you will have no choice but to..."

"I know that uncle. It's just that... it' just..."

Sensing distress, Druk suddenly woke up. He lifted his head and started rubbing it against Zuko's cheek. Unable to stay completely upset, Zuko grinned slightly as he rubbed Druk's chin. Even Iroh smiled at the sight.

"Is it ok if I just write the letter? We can talk about it in the morning."

Not wanting to disturb his nephew any longer, Iroh nodded. "Very well Zuko. But I suggest writing it quickly so that you may rest. We have a full day of training ahead of us tomorrow."

"Alright uncle."

Content, Iroh slid into his futon and quickly fell asleep. Zuko just stood where he was, looking at the parchment where he would be writing. He knew what he wanted to say, but he wasn't entirely sure how to say it.

"Might as well get it done."

He spent the next ten minutes writing a message to his sister. When he was finished, he laid down on his futon. Druk curled himself up next to his head, and they both soon fell asleep.

Zuko hoped the night would be restful.

* * *

" _Good work acquiring the dragon vessel. This is certainly a boon for our future._ "

Of course he wouldn't get a peaceful rest. Would he ever?

"Alright. I suppose I should thank you for talking me into keeping Druk. And explaining what Spirit Fire is."

" _Your welcome, vessel. I only want what will help improve us_ " the dark spirit said. " _Though I suppose you have another issue you want advice on._ "

Sighing, Zuko decided to get it over with. "I was thinking of writing a letter to Azula. Though I'm not sure if I should. I wrote the letter, but I don't know if sending it is a good idea. What if...?"

" _Do it._ "

Zuko raised his eyebrow. If Vaatu was agreeing to something this quick, there was a reason.

"Care to explain?"

" _This is simple really. Unlike your father, there is a chance for your sister to be saved._ "

Zuko frowned. Putting aside his comment about his father, what was Vaatu talking about?

"What do you mean "saved"? Didn't you say you saw my memories? That means you saw what she is."

" _Exactly. And what I saw was an unfortunate victim. A desperate child that thought mommy left her and hoping that daddy will notice her._ "

Zuko scowled. "What does that matter? She made her choice."

" _Yes, she did make a choice. But she is still a child. Younger than you in fact. That means that there is potential for change within her._ "

"Change? Azula?"

Vaatu was silent for a moment. Was he actually letting Zuko win this argument?

"Entertain me for a moment," Vaatu said as he lifted one of his tendrils. "Let us look back at one of your memories."

Touching Zuko's forehead with the tendril, the previously blank landscape they stood on was suddenly the royal palace from Zuko's memories. To be more specific, he was now standing in the hallway that led to the gardens were he and Azula used to play.

"Look to the corner behind you," Vaatu said to Zuko's side. When he turned, he was surprised at the sight before him.

Two small children were hiding in the dark corner. One of them was a girl that was hiding under a curtain. The other one, an older boy, was trying to comfort her.

"Come on _Aza_. I'm sure mom didn't mean anything by that."

_"Aza. I actually used to call her that?"_

"Why'd she yell at me? Dad never yells at me." The girl lifted her head to show tears falling from her eyes.

"Azula used to cry," Zuko muttered out before he could stop himself.

" _Yes. Like you, and like everyone else, Azula was nothing more than a small child. One that you were not always so averse to speak to or spend time_ " Vaatu said. At those words, Zuko turned his attention to his younger self.

"Dad doesn't exactly care about the turtlenecks. And really, why would you throw a rock at them?"

"I wanted to see what they would do. They're small and weak. What could they do against me?"

"The mom crawled out and bit your foot."

"I know! I should have burned it for that."

"Aza, me and mom like the turtle ducks. Of course you can't burn them. You should try to be nice to them. They are pretty cuddly."

"Whatever, I don't need to waste my time on such soft creatures."

"If that's true, then why am I here with you?" Zuko started patting Azula's head. Something that present-day Zuko would be killed for.

"Shut up," Azaula half-heartedly retorted. But both Zuko's were able the see the smile forming on her face.

" _Now do you see what I am trying to tell you, vessel?"_ Vaatu swung his tendrils around, dissipating the illusion of the past like dust. Leaving him and present Zuko in the blank space of before.

"Azula. She used to be... normal."

" _Yes a normal child. One that was a warrior princess, yes. But still a child. And like you, a child she still is. Unlike your father, it is not too late for her mind and heart to change._ "

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "Where are you going with this?"

" _What I am saying vessel, is that a chance exists. I cannot say whether or not your attempts will bear fruit. I am not the spirit of foresight after all._ "

Zuko groaned at what he assumed was a joke. Was he going to have to deal with this every time he fell asleep from now on?

" _But what I can say, is that your letter has the potential to unbalance the weapon your father is attempting to turn your sister into. It is possible to save your little_ Aza _._ "

Zuko frowned. Saving Azula? The idea sounded completely ridiculous. But at the same time, what if it could work?

" _I am just saying the idea is worth an attempt. Perhaps you will succeed and gain an ally. If it doesn't work, it won't be a complete surprise. Just disappointing. In any case, you should be waking up right about..._ "

* * *

Zuko opened his eyes just as sunlight rays were starting to reach them. He could feel Druk nustled against his scar. He didn't really mind that. It was one of the most strangely comforting things he had ever felt.

"Aahhh. Good morning Zuko. Did you rest well?"

Zuko didn't even bother getting out of his bed. "Depends. Does spending all night talking with a chaotic spirit about your childhood count as resting?"

Iroh frowned. "You spoke with Vaatu again. What did he say?"

"He thinks I should send the letter. If nothing else, it's worth a shot."

Iroh sighed. "Very well. I will heed the great spirit's words. I will find a way to send your message to your sister."

Zuko lifted himself up. Druk crawled up his back to wrap himself around Zuko's neck. "How are you going to do that uncle?"

Iroh only smirked. "Do not worry nephew. I have my ways."

* * *

**Sometime Later...**

Azula took a moment to sit on a rock in the garden. Today had been a productive day. Tiring, but productive.

Ever since her brother had been sent away on his _mission_ , her father had decided it was time to increase her training. She was pulled out of those cultural and art lessons she had previously had to mule through. All of her time was now spent practicing firebending and learning military strategy. As the new heir of the Fire Nation, she had to be prepared to lead.

"Princess Azula."

She turned to see a servant bowing to her. He was holding a letter in his hands.

"Is there a reason you decided to intrude upon my personal time just to deliver a letter?"

She could see the sweat beginning to form on the man's face. Good. That meant he would think carefully about his answer.

"The letter is from the prince, your highness. It is addressed to you specifically."

This caught her interest. Out of all the things she was expecting today, this was certainly not one of them.

"An acceptable answer," Azula said, taking the scroll from the man's hand. "You may leave."

And leave he did. Not so fast as to disrespect the princess. But not so slow as to stay in her presence any longer than necessary.

Azula held the letter in her hand. What reason would Zuzu have to write to her? Was he already tired of living outside the palace? Was he willing to beg for father to forgive him?

Only one way to find out. And since it was nearing the time for her to head to bed, she decided to take the scroll with her.

Once she was inside her room, she quickly unfurled the scroll to read it. Whatever her brother had written couldn't be too important. Best to get it over with quickly.

_Azula. I am writing to you for two reasons. First is to congratulate you on becoming the Crown Princess. I can only hope your reign brings glory and honor to the Fire Nation._

Azula frowned the moment she finished reading that opening. Was it actually her brother that had written this. The scroll had the mark of the royal family, but it didn't sound like her brother. These were the words of someone who was giving up. Zuzu didn't give up. He was too stubborn to know how to give up.

Confused, Azula kept reading.

_I'm sure you're surprised that I said that. The truth is, I have recently come to accept that I will probably never be welcomed back into the Fire Nation. The mission father gave me is clearly designed to keep me away for a long time. Maybe forever._

That... was not untrue. When father had decreed that Zuko must hunt down and kill the last airbenders, everyone knew that it would be near impossible to do. Not only had few airbenders been seen int he past century, but records of those who had fought them repeatedly discuss how difficult it is to fight one. Zuko's chances were never high.

But still, why would he just give up? Even if it took him years, there was still the chance that he might be able to complete the mission. Or perhaps their father could change his mind. It was unlikely, but not impossible.

_If I'm being honest, however, it might be for the best that I don't return. Things have happened recently that pointed out just how unsuitable I am for the life of nobility. It would be better for everyone if I don't involve myself in politics._

Again, he wasn't... wrong. He was always too reckless and headstrong for his own good. The main reason he was banished was that he couldn't hold back his tongue.

But still, why was he so accepting all of a sudden? Why did he seem to not care anymore?

_The second reason I am writing this letter is to apologize. I'm sorry I was a bad brother._

Azula's eyes widened when she read that? A bad brother? He was a dum-dum, diffidently a talentless brother. But bad?

_I know I never tried being nice to you. I was always jealous of the fact that you were so much better than me at everything, and that father actually seemed to be proud of you. But I realize now that's a terrible excuse. I should have tried to get to know you better. I shouldn't have pushed you away as I did. Maybe then there wouldn't be so much baggage between us._

What was this feeling? Azula felt like something was tugging at her chest. Was it... she didn't care all of a sudden, did she?

_I've realized recently that it was our desire to please father that turned us against each other. Maybe if he hadn't set us against each other so young, we might actually get along. I might still be jealous, but we wouldn't go out of our ways to antagonize each other._

That last line of thought was potentially treasonous. He was undermining their father's work and wishing against what the Fire Lord had done. But at the same time, she wasn't mad about it.

_Since I won't be able to come home for a long time, we won't be seeing each other for a long time. So I was wondering if I could just ask one thing._

Azula's eyes narrowed as she read the last part of the letter.

_When we do see each other again, do you think we could just talk? I don't want to fight you, just talk about what happened between us. I don't want to think of you as a monster anymore, because no matter what, you will always be my little sister. Who knows, maybe we could work things out. I'm willing to try and be your brother again if you are willing to be my sister again._

_-Zuko_

_P.S:_ _Don't tell father about this message. I don't think he'll take it well._

Azala only stared at the letter in her hand, completely uncertain of how to react to it. How should she react to it? It wasn't like he was being sincere.

_Was he?_

No. No, of course, he wasn't. This letter was probably written by Uncle Fatso with Zuko's name in order to throw her off. That tea-loving failure always did like Zuzu more, that's why he went with hi to find the airbenders. There's no doubt that he would help his "precious nephew" confuse his sister. And Zuzu, being the poor fool, probably thought that his uncle was helping him get to the throne faster. Somehow.

_But what if he wasn't?_

No, of course, he was. Zuko never could beat her in a straight fight. He was too unskilled. He was just using uncle's help in order to fight her in a mental battle.

_But what if he wasn't fighting?_

No. Her father would kill her if he knew the things she was thinking. That wasn't even _really_ an exaggeration. He would at least burn her like he did Zuko.

She had to destroy the letter. Zuko was right about one thing. Father would not take it well if he discovered this.

Creating a ball of blue flame in her hand, Azula held the paper over it. All she had to do was drop the scroll, and all evidence of her reading this would be gone.

All she had to do was drop the scroll.

All she had to do was drop her brother's message.

_All she had to do was drop it._

Gritting her teeth, Azula undid the flame and walked to her drawer. Burying the letter under her piles of clothes, she quickly closed it shut. She had to prepare for bed. She could deal with this another day.

_Besides, it not like he actually means any of the things he's saying. We both know the next time we meet, we'll be back to fighting over who gets the throne._

_Right?_

* * *

**I hope I did Azula justice in this. If not, let me know, and I'll try to fix it in the future. It's just hard to write a character that's _that_ Machiavellian.**

**This is just a little update chapter I felt like doing. I wanted to get a look into Azula's life at some point, and this seemed like a good time. I know that some of you might now be asking whether or not I am going to give Azula a redemption arc. The truth is, I'm not sure yet. For right now, I just want to give a small glimpse as to how the recent and significant changes Zuko has gone through will affect his relationship with Azula. We'll see where this goes.**

**Now on to a few announcements. I'll try to get through them quickly.**

**In terms of love interests, I have made some changes to the future of the story that has changed the list I was working with. Unfortunately, Jin has also become less of a possibility than she was before. Yue could still work, however. Mai remains unchanged, and she currently seems to be the most likely. I would explain the changes, but that would mean potentially spoiling future plot points. Just let me know what you guys think. Yous should also know that I am not going to be focusing on romance in this story for a long time. I will wait for Zuko to interact with the characters I have mentioned before making any choices.**

**Second, I am currently leaning towards jumping to the trip to the Earth Kingdom in the next chapter. I currently don't have enough to make a full chapter of Zuko's time with the Sun Warriors, so I think I will instead have flashbacks in future chapters.**

**Thirdly, I have had some people express disappointment that the Wani crew would not be showing up in this story. I am here to say that I may have found a way to get them involved in a way that works. I won't say how, you should just know that its a possibility for the future.**

**Finally, I have put some thought into writing a crossover story with this version of Zuko. Don't worry, I won't do anything any time soon. I recently published something called _Boundless Chaos_ that goes over this idea in more detail. Feel free to check that out and give me your thoughts.**

**Anyway, please leave reviews, and I will see you all next time.**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. It is the property of Nickelodeon and Viacom. It is the creation of Michael DiMartino and Brian Konietzko.**

**Small note, I played the track _Cave Jivin'_ from the ATLA soundtrack while writing the first part of this chapter. You could listen to it while you read if you want.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, um, what exactly is this?"

"I think it is a type of shrimp. Try it Zuko. I think you might like it."

Hesitantly, Zuko bought one of the spicy-looking pieces of fish to mouth and started chewing it. Just like many things over the past few days, it turned out to be surprisingly enjoyable.

Speaking of surprisingly enjoyable, Druk was in the process of eviscerating all of the burned food he could find on the table. Be they fried crickets, steamed toucan-puffin, or plain fire flakes, Druk barely chewed before swallowing all in his path.

"Do all dragons have appetites like this?" Zuko asked the chief, who he and Iroh had the honor of sitting next to this evening.

"Only when they are young. Their bodies are storing as much energy as possible for when their bodies start growing in size, and their fire in strength. After the six months, their appetites should moderate."

Druk listened to the chieftain speak for the duration of his explanation. He then proceeded to jump off the table and eat an elephant-rat that had been running on the ground.

"You said his appetite _should_ moderate?"

Iroh laughed. "Relax nephew. That is a problem for the future. Enjoy tonight. Look at the festival."

Zuko decided to follow his uncle's advice and look out towards the party. He and his uncle were being held as the guests of honor. He was the first outsider to hatch a dragon in over a hundred years, one of the few outsiders the masters deemed worthy, and the first in a line of new Avatars. That meant that the entire village was holding nothing back in the celebrations.

And it was amazing to look at. There was fire everywhere. The lamps that lit up the night, the grills that prepared the food, and the decorations that the performers were dancing with. Zuko couldn't remember seeing anything like this in the Fire Nation ever since he was a kid. He remembered a few festivals and parties around the royal palace, but he was never allowed to go to them. They always said that it was too dangerous for a young prince. And after his father became Firelord, all the celebrations around the palace ceased. The only ones that still occurred were a few balls with some important nobles and some traditional festivals. And those were never all that fun.

But this was the exact opposite. The people that danced did so without reservation. The musicians played lively and energetic tunes that the Fire Nation probably wouldn't allow anymore. The drums, in particular, caught his ears. The only times he ever heard drums was when _Ode to the Fire Nation_ was played at the palace. But the drumming here was more lively, more passionate. It was like the drummers were playing to the beat of a heart.

The entire party exemplified what the dragons had taught him. _Fire is life_.

"Perhaps you could join them Zuko" Iroh suggested as the song changed. "I know you were never allowed to parties when you were younger. This is a fine opportunity."

Iroh's suggestion killed Zuko's smile.

"What? But uncle, I can't..."

"What is it, nephew? Didn't your tutors ever prepare you for parties? Have you not been taught to dance?"

"Yes. For royal balls. Not... this."

"Oh, really? And what would you call this?" Ham Ghao shouted from the other end of the table. "What does this look like to you? A bunch of savages throwing their arms around? Oh, maybe we look like tiger-monkeys playing with fire? If you don't respect our ways, then maybe you should...!"

"Ham Ghao! Silence yourself immediately!"

The Chief's words reverberated throughout the whole table. No one, not even Druk (who still hadn't stopped eating), would interrupt him.

"I have dealt with your buffoonery for too long now. These two are outsiders, yes. But they were deemed to be worthy by the dragons themselves, and their progeny chose to be bonded to one. And this boy is destined to bring balance to the world. A task that his uncle, a master of true firebending, will aid him with."

The Chief stood up, his hardened gaze focused entirely on Ham Ghao. The man looked so small while under it.

"I understand why you despise outsiders. You have my sympathy, as well as the entire tribe's. But that is no excuse to show such disrespect to esteemed guests. You have two options. Continue to be obnoxious and be sent home. Or swallow your pride, realize your mistake, and Shut Up Now!"

No one spoke for many tense seconds after the Chief's outbursts. Everyone (including a still frozen in place Druk) was silent, waiting to see what the result would be.

"I understand Chief. I will stay silent."

Ham Ghao sat down dejectedly.

"I apologize for that" the Chief told Zuko and Iroh. "Ham Ghao can be difficult at times."

Zuko frowned. "He said something about outsiders. Did something...?"

"It is nothing you need to concern yourself with" the Chief dismissed. "However, I am concerned but what I just heard. You cannot dance?"

"Well, not like this. The only dances I know are meant for ballrooms. More "high society" stuff."

"BAH!" The Chief spat. "That is not dancing. Dancing is an expression of life, of spirit. Firebending would not exist without dance."

"It wouldn't?"

"No, it would not. In fact, the Dancing Dragon is one of the first firebending forms ever created. And nearly all of our techniques stem from it."

Zuko had to think about that. Firebending, the art that the Fire Nation used as a weapon and as a means to try and conquer the world, was created by dancing?

"If you are to become a true master of fire, you must know how to dance," the Chief decided. "Eiyet! Come here!"

Immediately, one of the Sun Warrior girls walked up to the table. She seemed to be one of the younger residents, maybe only a few years older than Zuko. She wore a red and gold dress that seemed designed for dance, with along flowing skirt and a loose top.

"There is an issue."

"What is it chief?"

"Our honored guest does not know how to dance."

Eiyet seemed shocked for a moment. But when her eyes focused on Zuko, her lips curled into a smirk.

"I see. Would you like me to teach him?"

Zuko's eyes shot up when he heard this. "Wait. Hold up. I don't think..."

"That is a splendid idea," the Chief said, not giving Zuko a chance.

"Alright then." Eiyet grabbed Zuko's hand and dragged him from the table.

"Uncle! Help!"

"Don't worry nephew. I will meet you at the dancefloor soon."

"That's not what I meant! Druk!"

The dragon took a moment to look towards Zuko. He then immediately went back to eating.

"Traitor!"

Eiyet dragged Zuko to the floor, where she plopped him straight in the middle.

"Now, tell me what you know about dancing."

Zuko tried to stammer a response. "Um, well I..."

"That bad huh? Guess we'll start with the basics."

Eiyet started looking around for something. Zuko couldn't follow her eyes. But then she pointed to another corner of the ring.

"See that man over there? Try to describe what he's doing."

Zuko looked where he hand pointed, and saw a man dancing. At least, it looked like he was trying to dance. It would be more accurate to say that he was imitating a wet flutter bat trying to dry itself.

"He looks like he's having a spasm."

Eiyet snorted. "That's pretty funny. And it's also the point."

"What point?"

"You just described dancing perfectly. It's basically having a spasm and enjoying it. You try. Let's see what you got."

 _Have a spasm... and like it?_ Zuko had no idea how to do that. The only dancing experience he had was when his mother took him to balls. And that was years ago before she disappeared. Before his father took the throne and basically did away with celebration.

And if his father was here... Well, the first thing he'd do is try to kill everyone here. Zuko and Iroh included. He wouldn't want any threats to his rule. He wouldn't even spare Druk.

_Forget that man. His life was forfeit the moment his reign began._

Zuko's eyes widened when he heard those words in his mind. He thought he could only talk to Vaatu in his dreams. Why was he hearing him now all of a sudden?

Unless... that wasn't Vaatu?

No time to think about it now. Eiyet was watching him, and she was waiting for him to make a move. It would be embarrassing if he was stuck here all night, so he might as well do something.

He started moving his hands and feet to the music's beat.

( _He would later find out that the series of movements he would invent would go on to be called the_ Phoenix Blossom _. It would become quite a popular dance within the Sun Warriors.)_

When Zuko was finished, he held on to his knees for balance. There was sweat coming off his head. With a grin, he turned to Eiyet. "How was that?"

Eiyet only looked at him with a flabbergasted face. "I don't know what that was..."

Zuko's grin vanished immediately. What did he do wrong now?"

"But you better do it again!"

Huh?

"I've never seen anything like that. Do all the people in the Fire Nation dance like that?"

"Um, no? I mean, I kinda just... freestyled that."

Eiyet frowned. "Freestyled?"

"Yeah. I just made it up."

Zuko looked down in embarrassment. He knew he shouldn't have even attempted any of this.

He was unprepared for Eiyet to grab his arm and yank him forward.

"You are teaching that to me right now!" She demanded.

"Wait, what?"

"You're stuck with me for the rest of the party," Eiyet told Zuko with a smirk. "And I intend to make use of the night."

Zuko gulped.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"How do you feel today Zuko?"

"Tired. I can barely feel my legs after last night."

Iroh raised his brow. "You were up late with Eiyet, weren't you?"

"Uh, yeah. She said she wanted to show me some things. She... why are you laughing uncle?"

Iroh, who had indeed been chucking, bought himself under control. "Nothing at all Zuko. Perhaps when you are older. Right now, we need to focus on your firebending."

Zuko, who had been waiting for an opportunity to train, readied himself in a stance. "I'm ready, uncle."

"Good. We reviewed the basics before we flew here. What do you remember?"

"Breath. It's the most important aspect of firebending. If your breathing is bad, the flames will be bad."

"Precisely. Now apply that to what you have learned here."

That took a bit more time for Zuko to put into words. But Iroh was a patient man. He waited for his nephew's answer.

"The dragons showed me that fire is life. it's the energy born from a person's inner drive. So long as a bender has a goal to strive towards, they will have an inner flame to call upon."

"Yes. What else?"

"Fire requires both discipline and emotion. A bender needs to feel his flames in order to strengthen them. And anger isn't the only emotion that works. But control is needed to make sure that the flames don't spiral out of control."

"Good. We will begin with the Dancing Dragon."

Zuko frowned. "Why are we focusing on that? I thought we were focusing on combat."

"Remember what the chief said Zuko. The Dancing Dragon is the blueprint from which all firebending was designed. Much like your basics, this form is something that you must know by memory. You never know how you could apply it."

"Alright," Zuko said dejectedly. He had really been hoping to try more firebending attack moves.

"But just to make things a bit more interesting, I want you to do two things Zuko."

"What uncle?"

"One is to have Druk observe you" Iroh said, pointing to the small dragon who was devouring a stack of fire flakes on the other side of the courtyard. His head perked up when his name was called.

"It is true that you may learn secrets of fire from him, it might do him well to see how his companion trains."

"Alright. What's the second thing?"

"Go through the Dragon Dance by memory. And I want you to use your fire."

Zuko grinned. "I can do that."

"Good. In that case, now!"

Zuko took the first position, with his foot on his knees and his hands facing up, palms open.

The rush that he felt when the flames came out was one of the best things he had ever felt. The flames were larger and stronger than any he had produced before. And as he went through the motions of the dance, the same feeling kept causing through him. He didn't feel like he was just firebending. He was actually enjoying himself now.

When he finished doing the set, he saw his uncle smiling at him. He could even see Druk eyeing him intently.

"Very good Zuko. This is a sign of progress."

Zuko, who couldn't even remember the last time anyone had praised him for his firebending, couldn't help but smile. It was nice to actually be good at something for once.

"Thanks, uncle. What'...?"

Zuko's question was interrupted when he felt something tugging on his leg. He looked down to see Druk pulling on his trousers.

"What is it Druk? Is there a problem?"

Instead of an answer, the little lizard just rushed to be in the middle of Zuko and Iroh. Turning his head back and forth to make both of them were paying attention to him, Druk lifted up his body and stood on his hind legs.

"What's Druk doing uncle?"

"I don't know Zuko. This is my first time dealing with an infant dragon as well."

They received an answer when Druk pointed his head upwards and opened his maw. Instead of the smoke trails or sparks of fire that usually came out, there was now a stream of flames spewing directly from his tongue. Both Zuko and Iroh could only stare as the fires ending in a large sphere in the air.

When it was over, the two of them could only stare at the tiny dragon who had a proud look on his face.

"Druk! That was amazing!" Zuko exclaimed as he bent down to his companion. He started stroking the hairs on his head, which Druk seemed to enjoy.

"I must agree. Your little friend seems to be progressing quite quickly."

"I think you might have been right about him learning from me uncle," Zuko said, not taking his eyes away from Druk.

"I am inclined to agree," Iroh said with a smile. It filled him with joy to see his nephew smile, and to have a friend with him. That might be a (currently) small fire-breathing lizard, but he wouldn't complain. A friend was a friend.

"This has been nice. But our practice is not over. Perform the dance again."

"What? But uncle, I just performed it. And I know I didn't mess it up."

"That is true. However, the point of practice is not to do something until you do it right. It is to do something right until you never do it wrong. Now, again!"

Groaning, Zuko complied. They spent all day on that dance.

* * *

**Months Later- 98 AG**

"I think we should cut off the top knots."

Zuko looked at Iroh like he had grown a second head.

"Uncle, why would we cut them off? They are a part of our culture. They..."

"That is precisely why I am suggesting it," Iroh said. "They mark us as members of the Fire Nation. They will make us recognizable to anyone who looks at us. And if we want to find someone who will be willing to teach you to bend the earth, we will have to appear trustworthy first."

Zuko hated to admit. He really liked his Phoenix Tail. But Uncle was right. They couldn't be recognized if they wanted to succeed.

"Here." Iroh had already cut off his top knot, and he was now handing the knife to Zuko.

Hesitantly, Zuko bought the knife to his hair. Before he could hesitate further he cut off the knot. And Druk, not really knowing better, set both of them on fire.

"Do we know where we should go uncle?"

"I have an idea," Iroh said as he pulled a map from his sleeve. "I have traveled throughout the entire Earth Kingdom in my military days. I can safely say that Ba Sing Se is out of the question. It is too well guarded, and I doubt the locals are very welcoming towards outsiders. Especially firebenders."

"Couldn't we keep our fire secret?"

"We could. But how long do you think you could without practicing? Especially if something happens to irritate you?"

Zuko frowned. "Not long."

"Exactly. That is why I suggest we go to Gaoling."

"Gaoling?"

"Yes. It is a city teeming with merchants and trade. It has also been untouched by the war, as the city itself holds little strategic importance. There is a high chance we could find you a master there. There is also a forest not too far, where we can still practice firebending. And among the many people that go there for varying reasons, we could blend in."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Let's do it uncle."

"Shouldn't we at least say goodbye to our hosts?"

"Uncle, what do you think last night was? Besides, we already told the chief that we would be leaving first thing in the morning. I don't think we should waste any more time here."

"I suppose you are right. Though I do think some people might miss us."

Zuko snorted. "Uncle, I don't think Matzil s going to miss us messing up his garden."

"Perhaps. But wouldn't you like to say goodbye to someone?"

Zuko frowned. "Uncle, I said what I needed to say to them last night. It's time we got moving."

Iroh sighed. "Very well. Just make sure Druk is ready. He needs to be careful not to be spotted. Dragons are endangered, and that last thing we need is him at risk."

Said dragon was currently rolled around Zuko in scarf form, still sound asleep. He might not be waking up for a while.

"I think we'll be fine, uncle. He's still small enough to hide on my person. We just need to make sure we find a secluded place to train in Gaoling. We can hide him there while he grows. So long as he stays hidden long enough, he should be able to defend himself when the time comes."

Iroh raised his brow, impressed at his nephew's logic. It seems spending time with the Sun Warriors to build up his firebending skills and his general confidence was now paying off.

"Very well Zuko. Let's go."

With all that needed to be said out of the way, Zuko and Iroh boarded the war balloon, turned it on, and flew out towards the Earth Kingdom.

It was time for Zuko to take the next step in his journey.

* * *

**I decided that I should at least give a glimpse at the life Zuko had when living with the Sun Warriors. In the next chapter, they are headed to Gaoling. You can guess who the trio is going to meet there.**

**I had fun writing this chapter. I figured Zuko never got to go to a commoner party, so it was fun writing his reaction. I decided to keep his dance ambiguous, mostly because I can't dance and I don't know how to write about it. Though if you want, you can imagine him doing the freestyle dance that one Fire Nation did in the episode _The Headband_.**

**As for Eiyet and Matzil, I kinda just made up those names after looking up some old Aztec names. In the future, I will go into more detail over the Sun Warriors during flashbacks.**

**I know a lot of you are expecting the Northern Water Tribe to be the next destination after Zuko learns Earthbending. I decided to surprise you all a bit. He will still go there, don't worry. But he'll be making another stop first.**

**Anyway, please leave reviews, and I will see you all next time.**

**Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.** **It is the property of Nickelodeon. It is also the creation of Michael Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

By the time Druk was finished blasting, the entire war balloon was on fire, and he couldn't stop coughing.

"Now don't give me any baby eyes. We told you that we could do it ourselves. But you wanted to show off. Now deal with it."

Druk did not, in fact, stop using baby eyes. For a creature that would one day grow up to strike fear into its opponents and rule the sky with a fiery vengeance, it was putting a lot of effort into looking like a kicked poodle-monkey. He was even whining like one!

Unfortunately, the act was effective.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." Zuko took his waterskin and started pouring some into one of his uncle's teacups. He had enough of them, he wouldn't mind one being used to feed a dragon.

"You take care of young Druk nephew. I am going to head into the city to see if I can find any potential masters for you."

Zuko frowned. "Why do I have to stay uncle. I could go and help you."

"You could. However, that might be risky."

"What do you mean?"

"Your scar Zuko."

Zuko's hand instinctively came close to his face. He stopped his hand before it could.

Iroh seemed to notice. "I am only saying that your scar could be recognized. We have spent so much time with the Sun Warriors, we were away from the outside world. It is quite possible that the story of the scarred and banished prince could have spread beyond just the Fire Nation."

"I doubt that anyone int he Earth Kingdom would know anything about that Uncle."

"You forget Zuko, that Fire Nation soldiers are spread as far out as possible within this nation. Your father's decision was a highly discussed topic when it occurred. The possibility exists that soldiers here were talking about it. Especially in Gaoling, where trade runs the city."

Zuko hated to admit that Uncle was right. As much as he didn't mind spending time with Druk, he would much rather look for his own master. What if uncle found someone that he didn't get along with? What if the master he found wasn't even that great? What if they both got recognized?

Iroh noticed Zuko's thoughtful frown. "Do not worry Zuko. I am only going to look for potential masters. I will return to consult with you before making a decision. I have no intention of forcing a teacher upon you."

That could work. Zuko didn't like the idea of staying, but at least he would have a say in how he learned.

"Don't worry. I will return nephew."

Iroh put on his green Earth Kingdom disguise, covered his head with a straw hat, and walked out into the forest. It didn't take long for him to disappear.

Zuko waited until he was gone. "Come back soon. Please."

* * *

"What's taking him so long?"

It had already been over an hour since Iroh had left. During that time, he hadn't had much to do. He had set up the cave that he and uncle would be sleeping in. He had helped Druk get over his burning throat. And the two of them had even found some small singing groundhogs that they could eat or dinner later.

Both Zuko and Druk were now setting up the fire for food later. Seeing the fire gave Zuko an idea.

"There's no one around. I guess we could train."

At the mention of the word "train", Druk's head and ears perked up.

"You like the idea Druk?"

Said dragon's response was to start flapping his small wings.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's do the Dancing Dragon together."

Zuko used to be annoyed by the form, but he had since then gotten used to it. Iroh always said that this form could be as helpful, and it might turn out to be just as important as his breathing. Zuko wasn't so sure about the second one, but he wouldn't doubt that it was important to know.

Besides, doing it with Druk was actually kind of fun.

"You ready boy?"

Druk was now flying around Zuko in a cycle. His control over his wings had improved over six months, and he was now capable of controlling his flight. He would still need time to grow before he could take to high skies, but he was making progress.

"Let's do it," Zuko said as he took the beginning kata.

Zuko went through every move of the form, his movement born from new muscle memory. Druk followed his movements as he could, moving his body in tangent with the dance. Both of them were careful not to use too much flame, as neither wanted to burn the forest. But both of them could still feel the energy within and between them.

Zuko had discovered this back with the Sun Warriors. Performing the Dancing Dragon alone was done thing. Doing it with an actual dragon was something else entirely. It was these moments in which they practiced together, mirrored one another, that Zuko felt more connected to Druk. He could understand what the Sun Warrior Chief had said about dragons being special lifelong companions. And judging by the pleased look on Druk's face, he could feel it too.

The two would spend the next several hours engaging in the dance. By the end of it, Zuko felt both tired limbs and a restless spirit. His inner fire had felt stronger. And he had never had more fun practicing fire. It didn't matter that the sun was starting to set. He felt great.

He soon heard a voice.

"Zuko."

"Uncle!" Zuko all but yelled when he saw Iroh crossing the trees towards their cave. Druk followed close behind.

"Calm yourself Zuko. I am fine."

"You were gone for hours uncle. What happened?"

"Nothing to concern yourself over Zuko. Now would you mind if I made myself some tea?"

Zuko frowned but decided to let uncle win. If he wanted tea, he wasn't going to be helpful until he got it.

"Sure uncle. I and Druk got a fire ready over there while you were gone."

'Excellent. And you have meat as well. Would anyone care to join me for a meal?"

Zuko would have refused, if not for his stomach deciding to groan at that inopportune time.

"Sure. let's just get everything ready."

Zuko gathered sticks, Iroh made his tea, and Druk just laid down by the fire. Everyone got roasted hedgehog on a stick, with Iroh's ginger tea to wash it down.

"Ok uncle. Can you tell me what took you so long?"

"I wasn't gone for that long Zuko," Iroh said before taking a sip. "But if you must know, I decided to be thorough in my search for your master."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Did you find anyone?"

Iroh stroked his beard. "I found a possibility."

He reached into his shirt and pulled out a paper. "Read this."

Zuko took the paper and read it's contents. "Earth Rumble IV. Show up to see the best earthbending fighters in Gaoling."

He looked at his uncle. "You want to find a teacher for me here?"

"I think it would be a wise strategy."

"How? None of these people would be true masters. They would just be entertainers fighting for money."

"That could actually benefit us Zuko."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember, our objective is to find you an earthbending master. But we must also be careful to not be discovered. If word spread to the Fire Lord that there was someone who could potentially master all four elements, he would not rest until that threat was destroyed."

Zuko stared at the fire. "Even if that person was his son?"

Iroh sighed. "I am sorry Zuko, but yes. Power is held to a higher significance that family in the Royal Palace. You would be seen as a threat, and nothing more."

Zuko was silent for several moments. Iroh was beginning to wonder how his nephew would process what he just heard. Would he lash out in denial? Defend a father who didn't deserve any defense? Proclaim that the glory of the Fire Nation was worth even his own life?

"I see. I understand uncle."

Iroh could only stare in shock. This was not the reaction he had been expecting. There was no anger, just... resignation. Like he didn't expect anything else.

"We should probably get some sleep. We can go to that Earth Rumble tomorrow to see if there is anyone worth learning under."

Unsure of what to say, Iroh only nodded.

When Zuko went to sleep, he didn't notice Druk's whisker connecting to his cheek.

* * *

"Why is Druk big all of a sudden?"

Zuko was now riding a large dragon across the clouds. Vaatu was right next to him.

" _If his whisker is connected to you, that might explain why._ "

"His whisker?"

" _Dragons are more special than you know. You'll figure it out in time._ "

Not in the mood to discuss dragons with Vaatu, Zuko dropped the subject."

" _I am proud of you, vessel. You are finally learning._ "

"Shut up Vaatu. I don't want to talk about it."

" _About what? Finding an earthbending master at a fighting tournament, or the realization that your father does not, never has, and never will love you?_ "

Was it possible to kill a spirit if it's inside of you? Zuko would really like to know.

"The first part is fine. Don't even start on the second one."

" _Alright then. For the record, I agree that going to find a teacher there is a good idea._ "

Zuko sighed. "Of course you do. Are you and my uncle talking to each other in secret? You both keep giving me the same advice."

" _Oh, my dear vessel. There is no need to be jealous. We both know you and I are the only ones who can communicate together._ "

"Shut up."

" _Don't think too much about it. Your uncle is just a wise human._ "

Zuko's glum expression softened after that statement. "Yeah. He is."

For the next several moments, Zuko and Vaatu remained in silence. Zuko simply sat on the cloud that was traversing across the sky, while Vaatu floated next to him. The silence was not uncomfortable, and it allowed them both to reflect on what they had told each other. They just continued moving forward, not a word between them.

" _So about your family..._ "

Zuko felt like screaming. "I don't want to talk about it!"

" _Believe me, I am aware of that. But I think talking about it would help you._ "

"Help me?!" Zuko finally yelled.

"You want me to... what?! Admit that my father was disappointed in me the moment I was born. That my grandfather saw me as expendable and told my dad to kill me? That my sister was so much better at everything that she felt free to treat me like trash? That my own father, my Fire Lord, hated me so much he burned my face? I have to live the rest of my life knowing that my family **HATES ME!** "

" _You are forgetting your Uncle and Mother._ "

Vaatu's calm response throws Zuko off, and he takes that opportunity to continue.

" _From what I've seen, your mother always went out of her way to make her affection towards you known. She would spend time with you and encourage you. Her final words to her before leaving were used to remind you to stay true to yourself. Words I very much agree with._ "

Ursa did always try to help him. It was part of the reason he remembered her so fondly.

" _And then there's that Uncle of yours. A disgraced general who decides to spend his golden years helping you. He could just as easily turn you over to the Fire Nation and collect a reward. You are now a threat to their goal after all, and turning you in could give Iroh enough riches to spend the rest of his life in luxury. Instead, he decides that your well-being is more important than his. It is not something I would do, but I can understand why you respect him._ "

Zuko's eyes widened at Vaatu's assessment. His uncle could have easily left him behind and not gotten involved in Zuko's mistake. But he was staying. By choice.

" _And after that letter you sent, there is a chance you could make up with your sister. I wouldn't get your hopes up, hope does tend to betray more than anything else after all. But it is a possibility._ "

Zuko was going to respond when the cloud he was sitting on darkened. The sky was following suit.

" _It seems you are about to wake up,_ " Vaatu noted. " _Think about my words vessel. They may change your outlook._ "

The entire world then went dark.

* * *

Zuko woke up to Druk licking his face. It wasn't the _worst_ way to wake up, but it wasn't the best either. His face would probably feel sticky after a while.

"I'm up Druk. You can stop."

"He is merely being affectionate nephew," Iroh said, preparing cups of tea for him and Zuko. He made sure to think about his nephew.

Zuko sat up from his bed, staring at his uncle. He wanted to ask his uncle something, but he was hesitant.

"Uncle?"

"Yes, nephew?"

Zuko opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly closed it.

"What time is that Earth Rumble thing at?"

Iroh furrowed his brow but decided to answer his nephew. "It is some time after the noon hour. We should leave once we finish our meal to make it time."

"Alright, uncle."

The three of them ate leftover hedgehog with tea, before putting out the fire and making their way to the city of Gaoling. Zuko wore a hood to hide his scar, while Iroh opted for his regular hat. Druk hid inside Zuko's vest.

"Is it wise to bring Druk with us?"

"He's still small enough to hide uncle. Besides, if we do find someone who can teach me, we can use Druk's sense of smell to track them."

Iroh was entirely convinced of the safety of this plan, but he realized that Zuko had a point. Druk did have a strong sense of smell.

Besides, leaving a young and restless dragon alone in the forest might be even riskier. Who knew what kind of trouble a young dragon could get into alone? It was trouble enough leaving Zuko alone.

With that settled, the three of them set out for Gaoling.

* * *

"Ah, front row seats. I wonder why they are empty."

Zuko was about to respond when he saw something flying towards the two of them.

"Uncle! Move!"

The two of them separated as a man went crashing into the earthy seat between them. He crushed into the seat, and slip out in pain.

"I think that's why uncle."

"I agree. Do you want to sit somewhere else Zuko?" Iroh asked with a leading voice.

"No. I need to be close in order to get a good look at these fighters. I need to watch carefully to determine who to learn under."

Iroh's face was still worried, but he conceded. "Very well Zuko. We'll stay here."

Zuko nodded, before his face broke into a small grin. "Don't worry uncle. We're fast enough to dodge flying earthbenders. And besides, you could use the exercise."

Iroh's jaw dropped. "Zuko. Was that a joke?"

Zuko snorted. "Of course not."

Iroh was in extreme doubt, but decided not to push it. He had to dodge another flying contender.

That's when a man walked into the center of the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I am your host and referee, Xin Fu. **ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?!** "

The cheers from the crowd were deafening. Zuko would guess that they were, in fact, ready to rumble.

"The rules are simple. All you have to do is knock the other guy out. Whether that's out of the ring or out of consciousness, who cares?"

Based on the cheers, no one cared.

"Here are your first contenders. In this corner, we have the Big, Bad, Hippo!"

A large man with missing teeth and a fat belly than Iroh took the stage.

"Hippo Mad!"

Apparently he was missing more than just teeth.

"And in the other corner, we have our newest challenger! The Blind Bandit!"

The person who came up to the podium was... a little girl? She was wearing plain green and yellow clothes, and she had heavy bangs covering her eyes. Wait a minute, _blind_?

"They let children fight in this?"

Iroh looked just as concerned. "Perhaps she is just a trainee? Someone who will fill in for a real fighter?"

Zuko doubted that.

"Whenever both fighters are ready. Begin!"

"Hippo Smash!"

The big guy started charging at the little girl. He tore two chunks of rock from the ground, ready to smash the little girl.

But she didn't move. She just waited in her place for the Hippo to get closer.

"Isn't she going to move?" Zuko asked Iroh.

Iroh's only response was two words. "Neutral Jing."

Zuko gave a confused look before turning back to the fight. The girl finally moved. She made one kick into the ground.

Two large pillars of stone exploded from the earth, aimed directly at the Hippo. They hit him with enough force to knock him out of the arena.

The entire crowd is silent for a minute. No one can immediately comprehend that a small girl just beat an Earth Rumble contender. Especially one that's the size of Hippo.

But once the fact sinks in, the crowd starts cheering for her. The girl is clearly happy for the attention. She throws her hands up to egg the crowd on. Her bangs move from her face when she does. That gives Zuko a chance to see her eyes.

"She actually is blind."

"Impressive." Whether he was referring to her skill or disability, Zuko didn't know. He wouldn't get a chance to ask, as the next round was now up.

"An impressive display!" Xin Fu announces from the top pillar. "Here comes the next contender. Fire Nation Man!"

A man wearing a very bad Fire Nation suit, holding up the Fire Nation flag, walks to the stage to a series of jeers and boos. Zuko honestly wishes he could join. What is the man doing?

"Please do rise, for Fire Nation National Anthem."

Frowning, Zuko leaned to his uncle. "Do you think this clown actually knows the song?"

"Unlikely."

As it turns out, he doesn't.

" _Fire Lord, my flame burns for thee._ "

Groaning, Zuko fell back in his seat. For the first time in his life, he was in the position of wanting a Fire Nation man to lose to an Earthbender.

Thankfully, she did win. All it took was one hand movement, and a rock smashed into the face of the insulter. He was sent flying into the stands. He landed right on top of the other guy that got smashed next to Zuko and Iroh.

Unable to help himself, Zuko leaned in close to the unconscious man.

"Maybe if you actually were Fire Nation, you might have stood a chance."

Another four rounds passed, basically the same way. A bunch of fighters in ridiculous costumes and weird names came up to the stage. And all of them were swiftly defeated by the small blind girl who knew how to use her element against them. She was one with the earth.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The final round!"

The crowd's screams were deafening.

"The Blind Bandit will now face the reigning champion. Yours truly, The Boulder!"

A large, confident man stomped his way onto the stage. He threw off a green robe he had been wearing, displaying heavy muscles and a wide back tattoo. He stooped on the stage, eyeing the Blind Bandit.

"The Boulder feels conflicted, about fighting a young blind girl."

"Sounds to me like you're scared Boulder!"

That statement earned many "oooh's" from the audience. Boulder was not amused.

"The Boulder is over his conflicted feelings. He is now ready to bury you, in a rock-alanche!"

"Whenever you're ready, Pebble!"

Zuko just leaned to Iroh. "Who do you think will win, uncle?"

Iroh stocked his beard in thought before answering. "Let us wait and see."

The boulder was preparing to charge at the Bandit. His foot was being placed before him, ready to stomp the ground. To everyone who was watching, that was all that was happening.

But Iroh was more observant than that.

He could see the lines of thought on the girl's face. He could sense her patience.

Power in firebending comes from breath. From being in control as you power through at your opponent. Positive Jing.

Strength in earthbending came not only from one's stance. It also came from waiting for the best moment to strike. That was Neutral Jing.

And despite the girl's age, and despite his distance, Iroh could see that she had mastered her element.

And that meant that the outcome of this fight was obvious.

In just two moves, the girl decimated her opponent. She broke his spirit by forcing him to do the splits. Even in his youth, Iroh knew just how terrible that ordeal could. And judging by the cringed look on Zuko's face, he felt the same way.

The girl then broke the man's back by tossing rocks at them. He was hurled off the stage, falling to the earth with a resounding thud.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a new champion! The Blind Bandit!"

The girl was quite happy with her victory. She practically ripped the championship belt from the host, and held it up high for the audience to see.

"Her."

"I'm sorry?" Iroh asked, turning to Zuko. His nephew had quite an unnerving smile on his face. His smiles were so rare, they were always unnerving.

"My earthbending instructor. Let's get her."

Now, Iroh was more than willing to admit that this girl was a master of earthbending. He would be a fool to do so after what he saw. But that didn't mean he wouldn't have concerns with the idea.

"Zuko, she is just a child."

"I know. That means we can probably bride her to teach me. We just figure out what she wants, and then we got her."

"Zuko..."

"Come on Uncle. We need to catch up to find her."

Sighing, Iroh followed his nephew. If he wanted to learn under her, he wouldn't be able to stop. He just hoped that he wouldn't make any rash decisions.

* * *

**So yeah, we finally meet Zuko's earthbending teacher. Let's be honest, did anyone honestly expect anybody else? Toph is one of the best characters on the show, and her dynamic with Zuko and Iroh is just too much fun to pass up. Now the two just have to convince to run away from home with them.**

**Shouldn't be too hard.**

**Speaking of Toph, we are now meeting her when she became the Champion, not when she already has been. The reason is mostly that it is two years earlier than in canon.**

**And if any of you wonder why Toph is just as good here as she was in 100 AG in canon, it's because I always felt that mastery of earthbending came easy to her. After she learned from the Badgermoles, it didn't take long for her to surpass almost everyone at the art. Bumi being the only possible exception.**

**On a different note, I've put some thought into the pairings, and I've head people get back to me. A lot of people don't seem to like Mai for some reason. I don't know. I've just decided to not focus on romance in this story. I'll wait until Zuko has interacted with every character I intend to for him to interact with, and then we'll see what happens. Until then, no romance. Just teachings, shenanigans, and occasional friendship.**

**Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. It is the property of Nickelodeon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Druk says she's this way. Come on, uncle."

"I see."

Iroh was a bit concerned. It was nice to see Zuko determined to learn earthbending. He had thought it would take more effort to make his nephew learn. But seemed that seeing the young girls display of her prowess in the art had ignited a desire in his nephew. A desire to learn from the best.

Unfortunately, it seemed Zuko was determined to ignore how he _looked_ while searching for her. Druk was hidden in his sleeve, directing Zuko to where he was tracking the girl by scent. However, having Druk pull in his arm to steer him in the right direction made Zuko look like a puppet having its arm dragged. The people were already starting to stare.

"Nephew, perhaps you should be a bit more subtle. People are taking notice."

"How do you suggest I do that uncle? Druk is the one..."

Zuko was interrupted once again when Druk yanked his arm to the left.

"This way!" Zuko started running, leaving Iroh with no choice but to follow. Unfortunately, years of sweats and teas meant that he could not keep up with Zuko. It wasn't long before he fell behind.

He caught back up with Zuko at a gate. He doubled over to catch his breath.

"Nephew. Perhaps next time..."

"We might have a problem uncle."

Iroh considered his nephew, before looking at the gate itself. His eyes widened.

It was an immaculate gate. It was golden, large, and had the symbol of a flying boar stamped on it. This was the gate of a wealthy family.

"This puts a bit of dent in your plan Zuko."

"You're right. If the girl is here, then she's rich. And if she's rich, we won't be able to bride her into helping us."

"Yes, securing her as a teacher many be difficult. Perhaps we could look for another?"

Zuko frowned. "No. She's the best earthbender I've ever seen."

"You haven't met many earthbenders nephew."

"That's not the point uncle! The point is I need to learn from a master. And she's clearly a master."

Iroh couldn't argue with that. From what he had seen of the girl, she was obviously connected to her element to a level he had never seen before. Zuko would do very well to learn under her.

But how would they convince a rich family to let their daughter teach a former Fire Nation Prince? They would most likely be run from the city. And because this was a trade city, news of them would spread fast, which would make finding another master all the more difficult.

"Let's see if we can find her first. Maybe we can cut a deal," Zuko suddenly said.

"Nephew, I don't know if it is wise to-"

"I just need to find her and talk to her. I'm not going to fight her uncle. Lead the way Druk."

Zuko's arm shot right, and he followed suit. Iroh once again had to try and play catch up.

"Nephew, wait!"

Zuko shot towards Druk's directions. He stopped at a wall.

"She's behind this, huh?"

Zuko took several steps back. He didn't see Uncle, but that was fine. He was only going to talk to the girl. He could do that.

He shot forward and ran up the wall. His hands grabbed the edge, and he lifted himself over the wall. When he landed, he saw that he was in a garden. A very large, expensive-looking garden. It could take a while to find her.

"Might as well start now. I don't have-"

Zuko was cut off when his foot was suddenly swallowed by the ground.

"What the-"

That was all Zuko was able to say before he was entirely swallowed by the ground.

Following behind Zuko, Iroh was barely able to climb up the wall. It took all of his effort to reach the top, and he fell to the ground quickly.

"Slow- down- nephew. Please." Iroh heaved while on the ground. He lifted himself up to face his nephew.

Only to realize that he wasn't there.

"Zuko!"

Iroh forced himself up and assumed a striking stance. If anyone attacked his nephew, he would be ready to fight.

He was not, however, ready for the ground to envelop him.

"Ahh!" Iroh exclaimed as he was swallowed up by the earth.

* * *

"Uggh."

Zuko picked himself up and opened his eyes. He immediately realized that it didn't help.

Wherever he was, it was completely dark. He couldn't make out anything in the shadows. The only thing he could feel was Druk clinging to him inside his shirt.

"It's alright Druk. I won't let you get hurt."

"Zuko. Is that you?"

"Uncle?"

A small fire appeared, and it helped spread some light on the situation.

Zuko and Iroh were both inside what seemed to be an underground tunnel. The light them see that there were paths leading in both directions. But that wasn't very helpful since neither Zuko nor Iroh knew where they were.

"What is this place Uncle? Why are we here?"

"Funny. I was gonna ask you both the same question."

The two of them turned around to see the Blind Bandit walking up to them. Except now she wasn't wearing her fighting clothes. She was actually wearing a dress meant for a noble child. It was weird. Neither Zuko nor Iroh would say it looked _bad_ on her. It just didn't seem to fit what they knew about her.

"So. Which one of you wants to get a butt-whooping first?"

Zuko held up his hands defensively. "Relax, we didn't come here to fight you Bandit."

"Excuse me?"

"That- that's what they called you back at the Earth Rumble. The Blind Bandit. I know it's probably not your name, but I don't know what else to call you."

Bandit's face stayed neutral. "Whatever. You can keep calling me that. Now can someone tell me why two firebenders tried breaking into my home? What do you want? Money? Gold?"

"No. We're not here for that. We're here for you."

The girl snorted. Was she actually a lady?

"So your plan was to come and kidnap me huh? You trying to give me a reason to beat you both up?"

"No!" Zuko was now frustrated at the girl. "We didn't come here to fight you, kidnap you, or anything like that! We're here because I want to learn earthbending from you!"

The girl, who looked like she had been about to perform a move against them both, stopped in her tracks.

"Come again?"

"Look, just listen! What I'm trying to say is-"

"Nephew. Please calm down," Iroh said, his hand holding a firm grip on Zuko's shoulder. "Let me do the talking."

"So the guy with fire in his hands is the reasonable one. Who woulda guessed?"

Zuko fumed but stayed silent.

"Young Bandit, what my nephew says is true. He needs an Earthbending instructor. And you are the greatest Earthbender either of us has ever seen. And I have seen many practitioners of your art."

"True. That is true."

"We would be most honored if you would be willing to teach my nephew."

Iroh bowed slightly, which annoyed Zuko. But he decided to follow his lead if it meant getting the little girl to help them.

"Ok, wait. One question here."

"Feel free to ask."

"If you're a firebender, then how am I supposed to teach him earthbending? Shouldn't he be a firebender too?"

"Oh, right. That. You see..."

"And don't even think about lying to me old man! I'll be able to tell!"

Somewhat offended at the girl insulting his uncle, Zuko butted back into the conversation.

"The reason I need to learn Earthbending is that I'm an Avatar."

The girl's smile faltered.

"Hold on, the Avatar?! But that guy died a hundred years ago. And they said he wasn't reborn."

"He wasn't. But I'm right here."

"Hey, don't start thinking I'm stupid. If you're the Avatar, and the old guy with you is a firebender, then that would mean that you're a firebender. That means you have to learn airbending and waterbending before earth. Why would you want to skip two elements?"

"That's how it worked for the original avatars. I'm not one of them. I don't follow their order."

"What are you talking about? How does that work?"

Iroh was about to answer, but Zuko stopped him this time.

"How about we make a deal? My uncle and I will answer any questions you have. In exchange, you'll teach me earthbending."

The girl's body relaxed, and her mouth curved. She was obviously considering the offer.

"Maybe. Tell you what, I'll hear your story. If it's interesting, I'll give you some pointers. But if you want to learn more, you'll have to entertain me."

Zuko frowned. "What do you mean by "entertain you"?"

"Ah, don't worry about it Sparky. Just tell me where to meet you tomorrow and we'll figure it out."

"Meet us tomorrow? Does that mean you know a way out of here?"

"Yup! Later!"

The girl stomped her foot, and two seconds later she was gone from view.

* * *

The ground was rumbling. Then suddenly a kid in a hood and an old man shot out of it.

Thankfully, they were outside the city. That meant that no one had seen the strange sight.

"What? We were just under a garden in a mansion? How did we end up here?"

"I think it would be best not to question this nephew. Especially since the sun is soon to set."

He was right. The sky was now adopting a shade of orange. That meant going back to the cave was now the best course of action. Being out until night would only mean that the road to their temporary home would be more dangerous.

"Alright, uncle. Let's head back."

The two started walking home, and Zuko allowed Druk to fly ahead. He had refused to come out of Zuko's shirt the entire time they were underground. Probably the fear of being trapped. In any case, being free would do Druk some good. Dragons were not meant to be buried.

The trio arrived at the camp, where the first thing Zuko did was find his futon and immediately go to sleep. He was done with the day.

* * *

The day had not gone exactly as Toph had planned, but that was ok. It was certainly better than having to deal with another boring day.

It had started off great. She had finally won the Earth Rumble Championship. It was something she had wanted ever since she had learned she could fight with earthbending. Ever since the Badgermoles had taught her to treat the art as a way of life, not just a martial art.

And then those two weird guys snuck into her garden. It wasn't too hard to make them not a threat. All she had to do was bury them underground. She probably should have just left them down there. Would have been less trouble that way.

But as usual, she was bored at home. Her parents and the guards never let her do anything. It's why she practiced her earthbending in secret. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to tell her that earthbending was "too dangerous" for her to do. She would honestly rather die than be forbidden from earthbending. A life stuck at home with no skill to improve and no prospect for independence was no life she would want to live

It's why she decided to meet the two of them underground. Not only would she have the home advantage, but it would be a welcome distraction from all the nothing she had been doing.

And then she actually heard their story and became conflicted.

On the one hand, teaching a clearly hopeless kid to earthbend like her sounded like fun. It would give her an excuse to mess with him as much as he wanted. And if he was the Avatar, then teaching him earthbending might actually help the war end quicker. It was the Avatar's duty to maintain balance in the world after all.

On the other hand, he kept saying that he was _an_ Avatar. Not _the_ Avatar. What did he mean by that? Wasn't there only one Avatar? And if there were more, wouldn't people know? She was pretty sure a person who could bend all four elements would be hard to keep a secret.

However, the fact remained that he wasn't lying the entire time he was speaking to her. Neither of them was lying, in fact. She would have been able to tell if they were. The only thing they were guilty of was not giving her the full story.

That was the reason she had offered that deal to them (With her own conditions of course. She had learned something from being a merchant's daughter.). If she went over and gave him a few pointers, she would hear the rest of whatever crazy story he had. It was certainly better than being stuck at home.

There was also the fact that he had been hiding something in his shirt. She could hear two heartbeats coming off of him, and she doubted he had two heats. Based on his voice, he barely had one.

He mostly was hiding an animal in there. She had heard him say the word Druk at some point. Maybe that's what it was called? She was going to ask but got off track after he said he needed to learn earthbending. That had thrown her off. She'd ask tomorrow.

And he was lying about anything, she could just leave and forget him. She had nothing to lose.

Besides, if those guys turned out to be enemies, she could just kick their butts. Wouldn't be too hard.

* * *

" _I did not think I would be saying this so soon, but I am actually proud of you vessel._ "

"Why's that?"

" _The individual you have chosen to be your earthbending master. She is perfect._ "

Zuko raised an eyebrow. While he had been comfortable having the Bandit girl be his teacher, he was surprised to have Vaatu's approval.

"Any reason, in particular, that you like her?"

" _She is powerful, opinionated, and most importantly, chaotic. She is also a proper human of the earth, with the stubbornness and willfulness to match. She is the perfect teacher for you._ "

Zuko's eyes widened. "You learned all of that from just my memories from her? I only met her once. Underground. For less than five minutes."

" _With m_ _ost humans, I need even less time to figure them out. You are usually an easy species to read._ "

"Most humans? So not all of them?"

"There are exceptions. You, for example."

"Me?"

" _Yes. There are many words I would use to describe you, vessel. Complicated is one of them._ "

"Complicated? How?"

" _How are you complicated? You may as well lock me in another tree for another ten thousand years if you want a complete answer to that question._ "

Zuko glared at the dark spirit. He was considering finding a way to do just that.

" _I suppose it would be possible to break it down into digestible pieces. Among the things that complicate you are your family, and your place in it._ "

Zuko considered firing back, but instead, he nodded. There really wasn't an argument he could make against that.

" _Then there are your motivations. I'm still having trouble pinning them down._ "

Zuko frowned. "What do you mean? I've made it no secret I want to end the war. I want to restore the Fire Nation's honor."

" _Yes. But do you have an actual plan for that? We both know you cannot be Fire Lord. Being an Avatar means you are bound to the world at large._ "

"My uncle doesn't have that restriction. He can take the throne after we remove my father from power."

" _That is a good_ temporary _solution. But you are forgetting one thing._ "

"What's that?"

" _Lineage. Once your uncle is no longer able to rule, who will take over from him? I don't know if your plan is to have the Fire Nation eventually descend into a crisis of leadership. I would support you if it is, but I doubt it._ "

Zuko frowned when he heard Vaatu's explanation. In truth, he hadn't thought too much about what would happen after his father was dethroned. He always assumed having uncle as Fire Lord would fix all the world's problems.

He needed to rethink things.

" _Going back to your complexity, I suppose I should also mention..._ "

"I got the message Vaatu."

" _Did you just interrupt me?_ "

"We'll talk next time."

The world glowed, and suddenly Zuko was awake again.

* * *

"The first thing Zuko did when he woke up was to gently remove Druk from his head. The dragon was still small now, but he would be growing soon. he didn't need him to make a habit of sleeping on him.

The second thing he did was look for his uncle. He was in his usual spot, making tea and breakfast.

"The girl. She said she would find us later."

"That is correct nephew. At sundown," Iroh said as he poured himself a drink. "A wise time to meet firebenders. Our power will be weaker as the sun descends."

"Meaning that if things go south, she has a good chance of taking us both down."

"A chance. Yes."

"She might win."

"Possibly."

Zuko sighed.

"Might as well get ready for her."

* * *

**Toph is now on board. Almost. Just have to convince her to teach Zuko. That ought to be fun.**

**I kinda feel bad for Iroh in this chapter. I know he cares about Zuko, but it is hard to keep up with that boy. Especially when he refuses to buckle on his questionable plans.**

**Yeah, the next chapter will be the beginning of some earthbending training. That will be interesting. I get the feeling that earthbending for Zuko will be like waterbending was for Aang. It's not his native element, but it's an element that he could pick up quickly. Since Zuko is already as stubborn as a rock, it shouldn't be too hard for him to learn to move them. Though the other two probably won't be so easy. Especially airbending.**

**Also, one last thing I want to point out. One of the reviews said that Zuko's next life would be an Air Nomad. That is actually false. I don't want to say too much since the story is still in its early stages, but the reversal of Zuko's elemental cycle also applies to his reincarnation cycle. His next life will not be air, it will be earth. Just wanted to clear that up.**

**Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you guys think, and I will see you all next time.**

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. It is the property of Nickelodeon. And the creation of Michael DiMartino and Brian Konietzko.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sun's about to set."

"It is, Zuko."

"So she should be here any second now."

"That is what she said."

Zuko and Iroh waited outside their cave for the small and deadly girl they meet yesterday to show up.

"How long, uncle?"

Iroh sighed. "I don't know nephew. She will arrive when she chooses to."

"What are we supposed to do until then?"

"The only thing we can do Zuko. Wait."

Groaning, Zuko fell down on the ground, clearly unhappy with the situation. All of his past tutors, Iroh included, had worked with a sense of punctuality. Even Druk would count among them, but that was only because he was always with Zuko.

There was a time and a place for practice, and it was meant to be respected. But it didn't seem like this girl knew that.

Druk, sensitive to Zuko's moods, flew towards his partner and snuggled on his lap. He might have been intending to sleep, since dragons are creatures of the sun.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't get a chance to do that. A giant hole exploded from the ground. The same little girl walked out.

"What's up losers?"

Druk, his eyes shot open, looked at Zuko.

"Yeah. That's her."

"Ah, young Bandit," Iroh said cheerfully. "We were wondering when you would be arriving. Perhaps now you can..."

"Silence the mouth old man. Need to talk to Sparky first."

The girl walks straight to Zuko and stops in front of him.

"There's something long and hot in your lap. Explain."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Uh..."

"I'm talking about the animal!"

"Oh. Right. This is Druk."

The girl eyed(?) Druk, almost like she was scrutinizing him.

"What is he? I'm getting the sense that he's a lizard with wings."

Iroh was about to speak, but Zuko interjected.

"I'll tell you about Druk if you promise to teach me Earthebending."

"Oh, no, no, no. Remember Sparky, I said I would consider it after I heard your story. Start telling that, and we'll see what happens."

Zuko frowned. "What assurance do you have that you won't just hear the story and leave?"

"Bit of a cynic aren't you? Tell you what, if I like your story, I'll give you your first lesson right here and now."

Zuko's eyes widened. he didn't even stop himself.

"Deal."

"Nephew, hold on a..."

"Better shake on it." The girl held out her hand, which Zuko immediately took.

Iroh groaned in the background. Why did Zuko never listen when he asked? He could hope that this didn't backfire.

"Just one thing. If I'm about to trust you with the truth, can I at least get your name?"

The girl pursed her lip in thought, and then she shrugged.

"My name is Toph. Toph Beifong."

Iroh's eyes momentarily widened, but he recovered quickly.

"Ok, Toph. Nice to meet you. I guess I should start with..."

"Wait. Can I make a small request first?"

Zuko furrowed his brow. "What?"

"Can I see Druk?"

Instead of receiving an answer, Druk just flew from Zuko's lap onto Toph's shoulder. The girl just giggled in response

"Wow! He is warm."

Druk responded to the praise by nuzzling his head on Toph's cheek. The girl giggled in response.

Zuko frowned, muttering something that sounded like 'traitor' under his breath, and told his story.

* * *

"And that's when we came here and found you."

Toph just looked at both of them with wide empty eyes. The only move she made was scratching Druk's chin.

"So let me get this straight. You actually merged with a spirit of chaos?

"To escape the Spirit World. Yes."

"And that makes you a new Avatar?"

"Yes."

"Your goal is to fight against your nation to make sure that the world doesn't fall apart?"

"Yup."

"You mastered firebending from your uncle here? And you managed to find a dragon egg and hatch it?"

"I wouldn't say I mastered it yet, but I'm pretty good."

"And now you need to learn Earthbending because your cycle is the opposite of the old one?"

"Yeah. And I want you to teach me."

"And _you_ ," she directed this question to Iroh. Or, she probably was. Her hand was actually pointing at a confused Druk, "are actually sticking around?"

"Well, I couldn't just leave my nephew, now could I?"

Zuko had told Toph what had happened at the Western Air Temple and afterward. He had left a few parts out, like him being a prince, the Sun Warriors, and his original mission. Telling her he was the Fire Lords' son might diminish trust, they had promised not to reveal the Sun Warriors to anyone, and he was sure how he would look if he told anyone that he was technically supposed to be hunting airbenders. And not so that he could learn from them.

Zuko and Iroh waited for an answer. Depending on Toph's reaction, things could go one of two ways.

One, Zuko gets and Earthbending teacher and things work out.

Or two, she runs away, tells the city about the two crazy people living in a cave outside the city, and they have to restart the search elsewhere.

Suddenly, Toph smiles.

"You guys are crazy. I'm in."

Zuko and Iroh share a look. This wasn't exactly what they were expecting. Thankfully, Toph chose to elaborate.

"Things can get pretty boring in Gaoling. Especially at home. I figure this ought to be pretty interesting."

Not the most benevolent of reasons, but it could work.

Toph stood up. Druk flew down to stand next to Zuko.

"Alright Sparky, let's see what you got."

Zuko's eyes widened.

"Right now?"

"Duh. I said I'd give you a lesson right now if I liked the story, remember? Now get up."

With one shift of her foot, Toph created a rock column that forced Zuko to send up. He gets shot to his feet.

"Let's see your stance."

"M-my stance?"

"Yeah. That's one of the most important aspects of earthbending. Don't you know anything?"

"No! That's why I came to you!"

Toph just sighs and shakes her head.

"Guess we're starting with the basics. Let me see what kind of stance you know."

Unsure of what else to do, Zuko takes a fighting position. Unfortunately, it's a Dancing Dragon move.

"I'm here to teach you _Earthbending_ Sparky. You already know Firebending from the old man there."

"Hey! I'm not that old."

"Not the point. If I'm going to teach you earthbending, you're going to have to forget about firebending first."

" _Forget about firebending?_ " Zuko thought. How was he supposed to do that? He had been a firebender his entire life. Becoming an Avatar was a recent development. How could he forget the element he was born into?

"Let's start with getting you into the right stance. First thing's first, take off your shoes and plant your feet."

"Excuse me?"

"If you want to learn to move the earth, then have to connect with it. That means letting your feet feel the earth. Now hurry up before I make your uncle take your shoes off."

Iroh perks up. "Why would I have to remove them?"

"You think I want to touch his feet? No way! Now hurry up Sparky!"

Confused and slightly offended, Zuko nonetheless too off his shoes and stomped his feet on the ground.

"Good. Now lower yourself and harden your stance. You need to be solid for this to work. Let me show you."

Toph walked to Zuko and fixed his stance.

Instead of the usual dynamic pose he would take for firebending, Toph instructed him to be firm. Both his feet were planted on the ground, and his legs were separated. He held his fists on the sides of his stomach, and his arms were held back.

"Now try to drop your body low. Try to get closer to the earth."

Zuko did so. It was difficult, he was feeling a burning pain from it, but he did it. He held himself as low as he could, his stance not wavering.

"Alright. Your stance is good."

Zuko smiled. He might actually learn to get this.

"Keep practicing that. I'll be back tomorrow."

His smile immediately fell.

"What?! Where are you going?"

"Home. If I stay out any longer, someone might get suspicious. But I'll come back tomorrow."

"I thought you were going to teach me earthbending."

"I am Sparky. Don't worry. The stance is an important part. Just work on that. Tomorrow we'll see if you got the stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yup. Later."

With one stomp, Toph opened another large hole in the ground. She jumped in, and the hole closed after her.

And just as suddenly as she appeared, she was now gone.

"UGH! I can't believe this!"

"Zuko..."

"She promised she would teach me earthbending, and all she showed me was how to stand. How is that supposed to help?!"

"Did you not once say the same thing about the Dancing Dragon nephew? You asked me how dancing could improve your firebending."

Zuko, who was about to yell something else, stopped when he heard his uncle's explanation. He didn't want to admit it aloud, but he was right.

"Besides, what she told you is true. A stance to an earthbender is similar to what breathing is to a firebender. It is a basic and fundamental aspect of this art. Just as proper breathing will enhance one's flames, a proper stance can improve one's connection to the earth."

Zuko absorbed his uncle's words. He might not be an earthbender himself, but he had spent years as a high-ranking general fighting in the Earth Kingdom. He had fought his fair share of earthbenders. That meant that he would know what he is talking about.

But still...

"So you're saying I should just practice how to stand until she comes back?"

"No Zuko. I am not saying that" Iroh said with a shake of his head. Then he grinned. "It is late, and we should rest. Tomorrow you will practice how to stand until she arrives."

Zuko groaned, but he decided to follow his uncle's advice. He didn't much like staying up the sun anyway.

Setting on to his futon, and letting Druk curl next to his head, Zuko drifted to sleep.

* * *

When Zuko opened his eyes, he was sitting in a red chair inside a dark room. Vaatu was there as well, but he was ignoring Zuko. His back was turned to him.

Because Zuko usually waited for Vaatu to start their conversations, he remained silent and waited for him to speak.

He waited.

...

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

How much longer was he supposed to wait?

"Are you there Vaatu? Or does your silence mean that I don't have to talk to you anymore?"

No answer.

"Vaatu? I can see you."

The spirit of chaos ignored him.

"Is this because I interrupted you yesterday?"

" _Oh, now you remember._ "

Zuko could only groan. Here was the living incarnation of chaos and darkness, sharing a body and mind with him. And that same spirit was acting like a pouty child.

Why did this feel ironic?

"Are you really still mad about yesterday?"

" _I'm not mad. I am offended._ "

"Offen- How are you offended?"

" _You interrupted me. You thought your realization was more important than my wisdom. You don't really value me._ "

"I don- Vaatu, how could I not value you? I would have been trapped in the spirit world without you. I wouldn't know about spirit fire, and I probably wouldn't have gotten Druk. You-"

_*Sniff*_

" _You actually do care vessel. I am touched._ "

Zuko was confused for a moment, then his face deadpanned.

"You put on that act to make me admit all of that, didn't you?"

" _Partially. I really don't like being interrupted. It makes me feel unimportant._ "

"And you thought acting like a bratty kid would help you?"

" _It works for you, doesn't it?_ "

Zuko's eyes bulged, and he could feel his temper rise. But he fought it back. he already knew he wouldn't win against Vaatu. He knew too much about him for Zuko to win a verbal match against him.

Instead, Zuko only sighed.

"Alright. Anything else you want to say to me?"

" _A few things, actually. Give me a moment._ "

Vaatu moved to a corner to collect his thoughts. He returned quickly.

" _Firstly, good work on securing your master. She will do well._ "

Zuko nodded. He hoped he made a good choice.

"Also, listen to your uncle about stances. They are important."

"Alright."

" _What else? Ah, yes. Your dragon should be growing soon. I suggest you prepare for that. He will require more space and food, and it would be better to prepare yourself sooner rather than later._ "

Zuko's widened. He and Iroh could barely take care of themselves at the moment. How were they supposed to deal with Druk when he became a full dragon?

" _One last thing. Do not. Ever. Interrupt me again. Understood?_ "

"No promises."

"Why did I expect that response?"

A glowing light was overtaking the world.

" _I suppose you are waking up. Until tomorrow vessel._ "

* * *

Zuko woke up feeling something tug on his hair (which had grown out a bit since he cut off his topknot). He looked up and was not surprised to see Druk pulling on it with his teeth.

He was, however, surprised to see that Druk was snow larger. Before, he still looked like a baby dragon, no larger than a snake. Now he was twice that size. His body was now much longer than Zuko's arm, and possibly his leg.

Looks like Vaatu was right.

"Uncle?"

The old fire master woke up with a yawn.

"Yes, nephew?'

"We might have a problem. With Druk."

Confused, Iroh turned to the dragon that had slept by Zuko. His eyes widened when he realized the issue.

"Druk is beginning to grow."

"I noticed that uncle. What are we supposed to do about that?"

Ignoring both of them, Druk trotted to the leftover meat. It only took him one minute to eat all of it. The problem was, he still looked hungry.

"I will take Druk into the forest. Hopefully, we may find something that will satisfy his growing appetite."

Zuko frowned. "What about me? Do you expect me to just stay here?"

"Yes. Zuko, you must work on your stance. Continue to solidify it. If you wish to learn earthbending, you must learn to properly plant yourself into the earth. I suggest you get as much practice as you can before young Toph returns."

Zuko sighed. He trusted Uncle, especially with Druk. But helping his dragon sounded like something that Zuko should be responsible for, not Iroh. He didn't want to force his uncle to do that for him.

Sensing his conflict, Iroh smiled.

"Zuko, it will be fine. I enjoy Druk's company, and I believe your task to be more important."

Zuko looked at his uncle.

"You yourself admitted that you must learn to master the four elements. This will be your first step to attaining that goal. I do not wish for you to be distracted from it."

Zuko nodded. Uncle was right (as usual). He needed to focus on earthbending right now.

"Druk. Come with me."

The dragon happily flew up and wrapped himself around Iroh. Zuko always thought that Druk viewed his uncle as a sort of grandfather figure. It would explain why he often listened to his uncle more than him.

"Uncle?"

"Yes, Zuko?"

"Have you thought anything about... after?"

Iroh frowned. "After what Zuko?"

"When my father is removed from the throne, are you going to become Fire Lord?"

Iroh's eyes widened when he heard the question. He hadn't actually put too much thought into.

"I- suppose I am the only option. Your duty as the Avatar prevents you from taking the throne."

"What about Azula?"

"I suppose I am the only option."

Zuko nodded.

"What about an heir? You won't rule forever."

Once again, Iroh was thrown for a loop. He had spent so long focusing on Zuko, he hasn't put any thought into the future of the Fire Nation.

They would need a new lineage. The previous one was no longer viable.

He might have to seek out the White Lotus for advice on this matter.

"We will discuss this another time. I will return Zuko. Work on your stance meanwhile."

"Alright, uncle."

Once Iroh and Druk were gone, Zuko got to work.

* * *

Miles away, inside the Beifong estate, a young girl laid in bed awake. She couldn't stop thinking about what she had agreed to last night.

" _Maybe I should have thought it over before agreeing to train that guy._ "

Not that she regretted doing so. Having a student to teach (and possibly torture for her amusement) sounded like a much better alternative to being stuck at home all day.

Also, the three of them seemed like they would be fun to be around. Sparky's skin was so thin that it was easy to get under it. She had plenty of insults already lined up for him.

His uncle was... alright. She hadn't really talked to him that much, so she would need more time before forming an opinion on him. But he probably a firebending master if he was able to teach Sparky. So she would have to keep an eye on him.

And Druk was, well, a dragon. There weren't many of those left in the world, and she could now say that she was able to pet a baby dragon in her lifetime. He'd probably be fun.

Right now, she just had to figure out how to teach Sparky. It's not that she couldn't, it's just that she's never had a student before. And Earthbending was something that came so naturally to her, she might have trouble explaining some of the finer details to someone else. Especially to someone who just became an earthbender.

But then again, Sparky seemed like the stubborn sort. He could probably figure it out. And after that, he would have to learn water and air. Maybe she'd tag along, get away from her parents for a bit.

But the main thing that was bothering her about her new student was his name. She called him Sparky for fun, but she heard what his uncle called him. His real name.

_Zuko._

Why did that name sound so familiar? She knew she heard that name somewhere? Her parents were discussing something when it came up. Was he someone important?

Nah, if he was important, he probably wouldn't be living in a cave. He'd probably smell better too.

But then again, he did manage to get a dragon. Something that was supposed to be extinct.

Ah, she'd figure it out later. Probably wouldn't be too big of a deal.

* * *

**Zuko now officially has an Earthbending master. And it's arguably one of the best earthbenders in the world. He's in good hands.**

**Originally, I was going to have Zuko move his first rock in this chapter. But then I remembered how much of a troll Toph can be, so I decided to have some fun. The next chapter will focus entirely on Zuko's training. That ought to be interesting.**

**Also, I think I should clear something up that I probably didn't fully explain in my previous update chapter. _If_ (no promises) I decided to give Zuko lavabending, I would ignore the retcon that LOK made to the skill. It wouldn't be a sub-form of earthbending. It would be a mix of firebending and earthbending like it originally was. But I haven't decided to do that. Apparently, a lot of people want to see Zuko be a combustion bender, which I admit could be cool, but I'm not sure. I don't think I'll give him lightning, that's more Azula's thing, and he'll learn to redirect it anyway.**

**I'm not making this suggestion just for the sake of making Zuko powerful, I just want to clear that up. One of my past reviewers pointed out that because Zuko is the first of Vaatu's Avatars, he is technically the weakest. He has not past lives to draw wisdom or power from, which would put him at a massive disadvantage. That same review suggested having Zuko learn a powerful sub-bending art to make up for that. I am merely considering that suggestion.**

**Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.**

**Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. It is the property of Nickelodeon. And the creation of Brian Konetzko and Michael DiMartino.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Iroh was worried for two reasons.

One was the fact that Druk was seemingly still not satisfied. He had already potentially cleared out the forest's population of Hedgehog-Moles, and he still seemed hungry. But the amount that was true hunger and how much was pure gluttony was still up for debate.

There was also what Zuko had told him earlier. About the now complicated line of succession for the throne of Fire Lord. Once Ozai was removed, it would fall upon Iroh to assume control of the Fire Nation. But he would not last forever. While he was hardly past his prime, he knew that day would come soon.

And Zuko, the boy whom he had been certain was destined to lead the nation to a new age, could no longer take the throne. His merging with the spirit Vaatu meant that his destiny was now tied to the entire world, not just the Fire Nation.

It meant that now, whether he liked it or not, he was the only person who could take the dragon throne. Ozai was far too malicious and power-hungry to be a good ruler. He had burned the face of his own son. On purpose. He did not want to imagine what he would do to his own country.

And Azula was no more fit to rule. The grip her father had on her was too strong, her devotion too him was complete. Zuko might believe he could save her, but Iroh was not convinced. And if she posed a threat to either Zuko or the world, Iroh would not spare her retribution.

But Zuko had also bought up the major issue with his own ascension to the throne. His lack of an heir. Lu Ten had died during the siege of Ba Sing Se. His only son was gone. If Iroh died without someone to take his place, then the Fire Nation could fall into chaos.

His only option would be to wait for Zuko to have children. Their father might not be able to become Fire Lord, but one of them would be worthy.

But that was years down the line. Iroh had some time to figure out a better solution. Perhaps he could get in contact with the White Lotus, ask for some advice?

He was drawn from his thoughts when he heard a sound.

***Burp***

The little dragon had just finished eating his latest prey. He was now sniffing the ground, looking for something else to eat.

Iroh shook his head. "Perhaps we should have stayed at the palace. It would be much easier to feed you then."

Druk simply ignored Iroh and continued looking for food. His appetite would likely continue to grow as he did. A young dragon would need fuel for their fire. And food served as a good fuel. Iroh would know.

Hopefully, once Druk passed his juvenile stage, his appetite would settle.

Hopefully.

* * *

Zuko was beginning to feel stupid.

He had been practicing his stance for what felt like hours now. He stood barefoot on the ground for so long that he could feel pebbles in his toes. And it felt disgusting.

"Zuko! How goes your practice?"

"Uncle? How'd it go?"

"Heh heh."

That didn't sound good.

"We may have trouble feeding Druk from now on. As his body grows, so will his appetite."

Zuko groaned. Now atop of learning three more elements, stopping his father, ending a war, and figuring out what he was supposed to do with his life, he also had to figure out how to feed a dragon.

"When are we going to get a break Uncle?"

Iroh shrugged. "When all of this is over, I suppose. How is your stance?"

Now it was Zuko's turn to shrug. "I've been doing it the way Toph told me all day. I guess I'm doing alright."

"Guessing is not the safest or most effective way to train Zuko. Let me see."

Zuko retook his stance and allowed Iroh to examine him.

"You are doing well, nephew. Your stance is strong and solid. I think you will do well with Earthbending."

"Really? You do uncle?"

"Yes, it is an element that fist you well."

Zuko frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Earth is the element of perseverance. Much of its power comes from being unmoveable. And it is hard to find someone more stubborn than you, nephew."

Thinking on that, Zuko decided to refocus on his feet. Toph always had hers lose to the ground, and it might be part of why she was so good. He would have to ask her about that.

"Remember Zuko, earth, like fire, requires a strong will. But it also requires a connection with the element. Don't just feel the dirt. Feel the _earth_. Focus on its stability."

Zuko tried doing that. He closed his eyes and attempted to connect with the ground. He was used to meditating on energy and power. Now he had to focus on stability and perseverance.

He might have been able to do it if a certain flying lizard hadn't decided to land on his head. And the fact that he was now twice as large meant that he was now twice as heavy.

"Druk! Hey!"

Zuko facepalmed onto the ground, his hours of stance practice now gone to waste. Zuko lifted his head and spit out dirt that had gotten in his mouth.

"Thank you _so much_ , you useless reptile."

Druk's response was to start tugging on Zuko's still short hair with his teeth.

"Druk! Come on!"

Zuko fought back against the small dragon. He managed to get him off and help the small winged lizard in his hands. Druk responded by puffing smoke in Zuko's face.

"Really?"

Zuko, in turn, breathed his on smoke at Druk.

The two would continue, breathing so much smoke at each other that they would end up coughing. In Zuko's case, the coughing was mixed with laughing.

Iroh smiled at the sight.

* * *

Hours later, the sun was beginning to set. Which meant that Toph would be arriving at any moment.

Zuko stood outside the cave. His back was rigid, and his gaze was focused on where Toph might show up.

"You seem a little tense nephew. I would think you would be more excited."

"Excited? Why would I be excited, uncle?"

"You are going to learn to use another element. Very few people have ever had the opportunity to do so."

"They were all Avatars. And they were told ahead of time. Me? I just had all of this dropped on me because of a mistake I made."

"Ah, but what if that mistake wasn't a mistake nephew?"

Zuko groaned. "Uncle, could you not give me a headache? Please? I don't need to be confused before I start learning earthbending."

Iroh chuckled. "Very well Zuko. I will remain in the background and just watch. But I am available to step in if you need help."

"I won't." Zuko turned his attention back outside, waiting for his teacher to show up.

Suddenly, a large hole erupted from the ground.

"Sup losers?"

She was here.

Zuko performed a respectful bow and hand greeting.

"Do you have a lesson ready for today, Sifu Toph?'

Toph grinned. "Sifu, huh? I like the sound of that."

Zuko gulped. That might have been a mistake.

"Alright, listen up Sparky! Today we are covering the basics."

Zuko nodded. That sounded reasonable.

"First lesson."

Toph stomped the ground and levitated a rock. She used her palm to shoot it at Zuko.

"Woah!" Zuko dodged the rock, which went past him and almost hit Iroh. It missed him and landed on the ground near Druk. The dragon responded by growling and breathing fire on it.

"What was that for?"

"Testing your reflexes. Gotta say, your reaction time is good. Keep it up."

"Keep it up?"

"Yup."

Toph moved her hands, and several more rocks were pulled out of the ground.

_Oh no._

* * *

"Ok. Your reflexes are good. Now we can move on."

Zuko's eye twitched. He had spent ten minutes dodging rocks that Toph had been shooting at him like projectiles. He was able to dodge most of them. But he still had bruises on his arms and chest from the ones that did hit the mark.

"Moving on? To what?"

"Catch."

A boulder suddenly materialized, and Zuko had to catch it with his back.

"What is this?"

"Strength training. If you want to earth to respect you, you gotta prove that you can handle it. Now keep your knees high Sparky!"

Fuming and grunting, Zuko carried the massive rock. It hurt. It actually felt like his back might break. But he would not let go.

"I said keep them high Sparky!"

Sall rock columns shot up, forcing Zuko to put his feet higher.

"Come on Sparky! You said you wanted to learn! Do better!"

She challenged him. The girl was testing him.

Zuko took in a deep breath and forced his knees to go as high as they could.

He might not be able to feel his legs tomorrow.

* * *

"Next lesson. I call it rock dough."

"Rock dough?"

"Yup. The point is to soften it. Like this."

Toph created a circular stone table. She then started punching into it. The earth actually broke down as she did it, turning into dirt that she could stick her hands into.

"Now you try," Toph said, pulling out dirty hands.

Reluctantly, Zuko decided to obey.

He lifted his hand, aimed it at the rock, and threw it.

***CRACK***

He could feel it when his fingers bent.

"OW! UGH!"

"Ok, maybe I put you to do that one too soon."

Zuko glared at Toph.

"Sorry."

* * *

"Ok. This one shouldn't involve you hurting anything."

"Shouldn't?"

"Yeah. It'll be easy. All you have to do is not get scared, and stand your ground."

"What?"

"Get into your stance."

Zuko did so.

Toph then opened a hole in the ground and jumped in. The ground closed up around the hole.

_Stand your ground and don't get scared._

Knowing what Toph wanted him to do, Zuko stayed in his stance and waited. He'd show her. She wouldn't get to him.

"Rock Collide!"

Toph suddenly appeared next to Zuko, jumping directly out of the earth.

But Zuko didn't move. He made it a point to not even flinch.

Toph smirked.

"Nice."

* * *

"You have any weapons?"

"I have swords. Why?"

"You might need them for this one."

Iroh butted in. "I have them right here nephew."

"Thanks, uncle."

"Alright. We're also going to need a blindfold for this lesson."

Zuko frowned. "A blindfold?"

"Yeah. Something to block your eyes. You need to learn to see without them."

"See without eyes? Is that what you do?"

"Wow, Sparky. Just because I'm blind, you just assume I need to use earthbending to get around? You really think I'm that helpless?"

"What? No! No! I was just... What I want ted to say was..."

Toph snorted. "Oh, relax Sparky. I'm just messing with you. But to answer your question, yes, that is how I look around. I use earthbending to sense everything that's on the ground. It's what gives me an awareness of my surroundings."

Zuko frowned at being made fun of, but he did nod at Toph's explanation. It made sense, using bending to overcome a disability.

"Anyway, I have a blindfold right here." Toph pulled a rag from her back. Zuko had a concern.

"Why do you have that?"

"Reasons. Now put it on. You'll need it for this test."

Toph tossed the rag at Zuko, who reluctantly put it on. His vision was immediately blackened.

"The key is not to focus on your eyes. Mine don't work, so it's easy for me. For you, you need to learn to trust your ears. And your nose occasionally."

"Ok. So how do I test that?"

"I'm going to lift some columns from the ground. Your job is to hit them with your swords. Without peeking."

Hit the rocks without seeing them. That didn't sound too hard.

"Ready Sparky?"

Zuko unsheathed his swords and held a tight grip.

"I'm ready."

Zuko heard the fist column rise. But it sounded like it was far, so he ignored it.

That column fell, and Zuko waited for the next one. It came out behind him.

Moving quickly, Zuko tried to slice it. But it disappeared back into the heart quickly.

"Good job knowing where it is Sparky. But you need to move faster."

" _Faster. Right._ " Zuko tightened his grip on his swords and waited for the next rock to rise. This time, it was right next to him.

Swinging both his swords, Zuko sliced the rock into three pieces.

He couldn't see it, but Toph was nodding.

* * *

"What now?"

Toph didn't answer him. She just drew a line in the dirt.

"Now, you have to try and push me back."

Before Zuko could ask what she meant, Toph pulled her arms up. Two large rock walls popped up, trapping Zuko with Toph.

"What's the big idea?"

"It's to keep you from chickening out and running away."

"Running away from what? I'm not afraid of you."

In response, Toph summoned some rocks to herself. She covered her entire body in rocks until it looked like she was wearing stone armor. The only thing that was uncovered was her mouth.

"How about now?"

Zuko almost gulped, but he stood his ground.

"Let's see if you can get me past this line."

Without warning, Toph barreled her armored body directly at Zuko. The firebender barely had time to react before Toph was upon him. Moving quickly, Zuko held both his hands in front of himself. He started pushing back against Toph.

"Come on Sparky. You'll have to do better than that."

Toph added more rock to her shell and started pushing back against Zuko with even more force. And because his hands were still sore, Zuko was having a hard time fighting back.

" _No! I can't lose here. Not a little girl! I'm not dealing with another Azula!_ "

With renowned vigor, Zuko pushed Toph back.

Grunting and sweating, Zuko pushed Toph past the line.

Toph smiled.

* * *

"I gotta be honest. I actually didn't expect it to go this well."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I thought you were going some angry little twerp who'd get mad at everything I did. I would have enjoyed laughing at you."

"'Little twerp?' You do know I'm older than you, right?"

"Ah aha ah. Is that any way to speak to your master young man? Don't start with any back sass."

Watching from the background, Iroh chuckled. Zuko just frowned at the whole thing.

"Whatever. So what's the next lesson?"

"Nothing. I'm done with you now."

The entire campsite suddenly went quiet.

"Excuse me?" Zuko's teeth were almost grinding, and his tone indicated his frustration.

Toph just scratched her ear. "I came here with a lesson plan, and now it's over. We're done."

"Done? All you did was throw rocks at me, make me carry a boulder, punch some rocks..."

"Hey, you punched the rocks yourself. You were supposed to soften them. Not my fault you couldn't."

Zuko was now fuming.

"Well, what about blindfolding me and making me slice rocks? Or how about having to push you past a line? How is that supposed to help me with earthbending?"

"Figure it out yourself. I'm going home. You can find another teacher."

Zuko's eyes (and his anger) snapped open.

"What do you mean 'find another teacher'? You're the best one I know. Why would I settle for less?"

"Flattery isn't going to make me stay Sparky. I promised to stay so long as you entertained me. Now I'm getting bored."

"Bored?! Is torturing me a whole night not enough for you?"

A snort. "You thought that was torture? You really wouldn't have survived the rest of what I had planned."

Zuko's hands and nose were now steaming. Was all of this a joke to her?

He was expected to learn four elements when he barely knew one, stop his father, end a hundred-year war, bring _peace_ of all things to the world, and she was wasting his time making fun of him?!

"You know what, you listen here you little blind urchin!"

"Zuko! I don't think..."

"Stay out of this Uncle!"

Zuko charged straight to Toph.

"I have spent all of this night listening to you. I let you throw rocks at me, attack me, belittle me! No more! If you don't know how to teach me, then stop wasting everyone's time! If you can, then stop joking around and teach!"

The entire camp was silent. No one said a word or made a sound. Druk, who had sensed hostility, had rn to hide behind Iroh. The old master merely watched in anticipation to see what would happen.

Toph's bangs were covering her face, making it impossible to know what she was thinking. Her body was completely still, not a muscle moving.

As for Zuko, he was taking short ragged breaths. His anger was still there, but he was calming down.

Toph's hand twitched.

Zuko prepared himself for a fight. If Toph made a move against him, he could firebend his way around her. He wasn't defenseless.

But Top didn't perform a bending move.

She held a thumbs up."

"Nice one Sparky. A little more heated than I was expecting, but I can tell now. You got the stuff."

Zuko's face did a double-take. From fuming rage to exasperated confusion is a single second.

"Wh-What?"

"This was your second-to-last test. I needed to see if you knew how to stand your ground. That's an important part of Earthbending after all."

"Stand my ground? Wait, everything you did was to test? None of what we did mattered?"

"No, all of that was important. But it wouldn't mean squat if you didn't know how to stand up for yourself. And luckily for you, you do know."

In the background, Iroh sighed. He had been having his own doubts about young Toph, but he was happy to see that he was wrong. It would seem that the girl was not only skilled, but she was an effective teacher. Even if a bit unorthodox.

"What would you have done if I hadn't passed your test?"

"I would have actually have gone home. If you weren't worth my time, I wouldn't even stick around. Luckily for you, you're not half bad."

Zuko rubbed his face in his hands. This girl was starting to sound like Vaatu. And he was not a fan of that fact.

They should move on before he loses even more of his will to live.

"What do we do now then?" Zuko asked.

"Now we go to your final test. Follow me."

* * *

"Gotta say Sparky, you actually managed to impress me today."

"That a fact?" Zuko deadpanned. He was feeling extremely tired. Toph had not gone easy on him.

"Yup, and as a reward, I'm gonna let you do some real Earthbending now."

Zuko perked up at that. Toph stomped her foot, and a rock column rose from the ground.

"I've shown you the stance, and I explained the attitude. Now I want you to move this rock."

_Move the rock._

Something so simple. And if Zuko pushed himself to do, he would. He knew he would.

But this would be a point from which he could not return.

If he moved this rock, it would prove without a doubt that he's an Earthbender. And if he was an Earthbender, then he would be able to bend water and air as well. He would no longer be just a firebender or a prince of the Fire Nation.

He would be an Avatar. Whatever that meant. He wouldn't be able to come back from this.

But in true Zuko fashion, he didn't hesitate before making a move.

He stomped his foot to the ground, solidified his stance, and pushed with his fist.

He could feel what was happening. He could feel the rock as it split from the ground beneath. He could feel it as it flew in the air, obeying the commands of a bender.

The rock shot backward and broke as it landed back in the ground.

"You did it! You're actually an Earthbender!"

Zuko couldn't help but grin at the sight. He had spent all day working, dealing with Toph's... _teachings_. He had something to show for all of it.

He could earthbend. He had a second element.

And that meant now he was closer to achieving his destiny. Whatever it may be.

* * *

**Zuko is now an Earthbender. I think Toph will enjoy torturing, I mean training him further.**

**Also, I should probably warn you guys that the next chapter will take a bit more time to come out. I know you guys probably used to the weekly updates, and so am I, but I need some more time to figure out something important. Specifically, the problem with Aang.**

**I am still in debate about whether to have him merge with Raava to become the world's Order Avatar. I feel like it could open up a lot of potential storylines, but I want to be sure of the decision before making it. If I do decide to do, it will be seen in the coming chapters.**

**Speaking of the coming chapters, they will mostly be filler stories. I need to focus on Zuko becoming more adept at Earthbending, and having a few adventures in the Earth Kingdom. That should be fun. The main plot will kick back up when he needs to learn waterbending. I have a place in mind for that.**

**Anyway, please leave reviews, let me know your thoughts, and I will see you all next time.**

**Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do now own Avatar The Last Airbender. It is the creation of Michael DiMartino and Brian Konetzko. I own nothing.**

**Also, I have made a decision. You'll see.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

" _Good work learning to earthbend vessel._ "

"Thanks."

For once, Zuko was actually glad to receive praise from Vaatu. Mostly because this time it didn't feel like an insult, and now he had earned it.

" _Now, do you have any plans for water and air?_ "

Zuko's smile falls when he hears that question.

"Um, no. I actually hadn't thought that far ahead. I don't know I'm going to learn the other two."

" _Excellent. Keep it up._ "

Zuko's eyes widen. That wasn't an answer he was expecting.

"What? What do you mean?"

" _Plans are for people of order. You are the vessel of chaos. The less you plan things, the better they will turn out for you._ "

"That doesn't sound right."

" _Really? Tell me, who would know best about these things? An ancient spirit of chaos older than humanity itself? Or one abandoned angry child?_ "

Zuko frowned.

"Ok. I think I get it."

" _Then again, perhaps anger it its own form of wisdom._ "

"I Got It!"

" _Just checking. Just remember, go with the flow of the universe. Things will work out the way they are meant to. And it just might be beneficial to us."_

Zuko decided to keep that in mind. Vaatu could be right.

 _"In any case, you should probably wake up._ "

"Why?"

" _Your teacher will return soon. And I want to see her teach you again. Her methods are very entertaining._ "

"Vaatu, I swear..."

" _Goodbye vessel._ "

Just like, that, the world disappeared again.

* * *

"Alright, Sparky! You got it!"

Zuko grinned as he held the boulder on his back. It had only been a few days since his first rock toss, but he was already getting the hang of what Toph was teaching him.

"You know what to do now?"

Zuko didn't answer her with words. Instead, he tossed the boulder into the air. When the boulder was on the ground again, Zuko struck it. It shot forward, breaking into pieces and smashing down a tree.

"Jeez. What is it with firebenders and hurting trees? Do your people get off on that?"

"Hey!"

"I take offense to that young lady!"

" _Yawn_ "

Druk decided to just take a nap.

Toph chuckled. "Ah, calm your diapers, I'm just messing with you. But seriously Sparky. Maybe lay off on attacking plants? I thought you guys wanted to stay hidden."

"I would have to agree with her nephew," Iroh said. "I am proud to see your earthbending skills progress. But destroying tress does not seem to be a good scale to check."

Zuko just sighed. "Alright, fine. Fine. I won't break any more trees. Happy now?"

"Eh, I don't really care."

Zuko glared at Toph.

"Anyway. Time for your next lesson."

Zuko took a deep breath before asking, "What is it?"

"I'm going to teach you to see."

Zuko frowned. "You do know I'm not blind, right?"

Toph gasped. "Sparky, was that a blind joke? Directed at me?"

Zuko's eyes widened.

"Wait! No! I didn't mean it like that. I-"

Toph snorted.

"Sparky, it's just a joke. Seriously, you need to learn to calm down. Lighten up."

Zuko just glowered at the girl.

"Anyway, you're going to need the blindfold. This is similar to what we did yesterday. Only this time, you need to use the earth to see. Know what's around you by knowing what's on the ground."

Zuko frowned. "How does that work?"

"Just take off your shoes and put on the blindfold. I'll tell you what to do after that."

Unsure of what else to do, Zuko bared his feet and covered his eyes. All he could feel was the earth inside his toes and the darkness that clouded his vision.

"Just to be clear, you can't see anything right?"

"About as much as you can."

Toph chuckled. "Nice one. You're improving. Anyway, I need you to feel the earth now."

"It's inside my toes. I can feel it already."

"No. Don't just feel it with your feet. I need you to feel it with your spirit."

Zuko frowned. "Huh?"

"Yeah, that might have been too vague. Let me try explaining how I do it. You can't see, right?"

"I think we established that."

"No more jabs from you. Now, I want you to forget everything."

"What?"

"Focus on the earth beneath you. Don't think about anything else. Just focus on the ground, and what you feel on it."

"I don't get it."

"Ok. Just don't think about it. Just feel the earth beneath you. Can you do that?"

Not seeing the point, Zuko nonetheless focused on the dirt beneath him. He blocked out Iroh, he blocked out Druk, and he blocked out Toph. All he could think about was the Earth.

"Ok. Stay with the ground, but try expanding that. Use all the senses you still have. Try to feel what's around you."

Zuko did that. He ignored his eyes, and he instead used his ears and nose. He was starting to get an idea of what Toph was talking about.

"Reach out with everything Sparky. Connect to what's on the ground."

Zuko could still feel the dirt under his feet. He could also feel the dirt that was all around them. He could also feel some of the rocks that were there, just staying in their spots. He could feel the stillness around him.

And he could also feel things that... weren't still.

He felt something small walking on the ground. No, it was a lot of small things, all of them walking. All of them were walking in unison, almost uniformed. He could almost hear the footsteps.

"Is something close by? I can feel a lot of things walking by us."

"Walking by... are you talking about that?"

Zuko took off the blindfold and looked at Toph. She was pointing at the distance. When Zuko followed her finger, he was surprised by what he saw.

It was an anthill. A small one. One that would be missed by most people.

"But, I felt it. I felt them moving. It was almost like I was there."

"Wow, you actually got that faster than I expected."

Zuko frowned.

"Got what?"

"Seismic sense. It's what I use to move around. It's what lets me know what I'm surrounded by. So long as it's on the Earth, I know where it is."

Zuko eye's widened. So that's how she didn't need help. She used earthbending to overcome her blindness.

"This sense of yours, how accurate is it?"

"It helped me find you. And you guys are _very_ far from my home. You think any other blind girl could find you at this distance?"

"No. No, I don't."

Zuko meant that.

"That's right. Cause I'm the best of them all."

To add to the effect, Toph literally created a stone pillar to stand on.

"You ready to get back to training, my humble student?"

Zuko grinned.

"Definitely."

* * *

**South Pole- Hidden Air Temple**

"But Monk Gyatso, I thought you said we were going to wait before I started my spiritual training."

The old monk sighed. He knew these questions would come, and he could not avoid them. He needed to face them.

"I believed so as well. Unfortunately, the elders believe you should begin early."

"But why?"

"They do not want you to simply waste a year having fun," Gyatso rubbed the arrow on Aang's head. "You have mastered the physical aspects of airbending, and faster than anyone in our history. And I am proud of you for that. But I'm afraid it is time for you to take the next step Aang."

Aang could only look down in defeat. Given more time, he would probably start pouting.

That's when Gyatso kicked in.

"Tell me Aang, why is it that you fear spiritual training so much?"

Aang shuffled his feet as he gave an answer.

"It's because... because no one has fun anymore after that."

Gyatso's eyebrow raised. "What do you mean Aang?"

"It's always the same. I've seen it with the older kids too. Once they start learning about the Spirit World, they stop having fun. They all become so serious. I... I don't want to be like that."

Gyatso had some understanding of Aangs concern. Although, he only had a part of the full image.

While it was true that many of the most spiritually attuned monks become more serious individuals, it often had little to do with the training itself. No, the root of the newfound solemnity could be traced to the condition fo the world. It was a world out of balance, one that sought to have Air Nomads killed. But practitioners of the wind were meant to be free, to explore the world. The fact that they could no longer do so is what weighed so heavily upon all their shoulders.

But there was another issue that Gyatso took with Aang's observation.

"Are you saying I am not fun Aang?"

"What? No! No! I didn't mean that!"

"Alas, all these years I thought my jokes and pranks were bringing us close together. Only now do I learn that you care nothing for them. My own student."

"That's not true Monk Gyatso! You're lots of fun. Really."

"Really? Then perhaps you can be like me Aang."

At those words, Aang's panic stopped. He had never thought that Monk Gyatso was boring. The two of them actually had fun together whenever they could. And he had even gone through the same spiritual training.

While Aang was pondering this, Gyatso walks forward to place his hand on his young wards' shoulder.

"Aang, this training is not going to force you to become anything different than what you already are. Yes, the things you see in the spirit world may change your outlook, perhaps even your life, but how you react to these changes will depend entirely upon you. If you wish to remain fun, then I see no reason why you should not."

Aang was slightly comforted by this. He was still nervous about what he might have to do, but at least he now knew he didn't _have to_ become so serious. He just had to hold to a sense of whimsy. Shouldn't be too hard.

"Now, the elders have asked me to begin your training as soon as possible. What do you say we begin a small pre-lesson right now?"

Aang shrugged. "I guess. What would we be doing?"

"It's quite simple really." Gyatso sat upon the ground, his hands held together in a sign.

"Meditation."

"Oh. I can do that."

Aang sat on the ground across from Gyatso.

"Good. Now try not to focus on anything."

"What do you mean?"

"We are in the material world Aang. To access the Spirit World, you must let go of all that ties you to this plane of existence. To move on to the next one, you must let go, and become one with the cosmos."

"Become one?"

"Yes. The Spirit World exists beyond mankind. To reach it, you must extend your mind to it."

Aang closed his eyes after taking a deep breath. He tried to do what Gyatso told him.

"Good Aang. Try to take your mind further."

Aang did so. He tried to think of what laid beyond his world.

"Focus Aang. You must... in order to... all of it..."

Suddenly, Gyatso's voice was getting further and further away. Aang tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. It felt like something was closing them shut.

When Aang opened his eyes, he wasn't sitting on the temple floor anymore. He was falling in the air.

" **AAAAAHHHHHH!** "

Aang tried to use airbending to slow his fall. But the wind wouldn't respond to his movements. The air stayed still.

"No, no, no, no. Please don't let me fall. I don't want to die. Please."

Aang closed his eyes as he fell closer and closer to the ground. He didn't know if this was going to be his end. He didn't want it to be. There were still things he wanted to do. He wanted to see the world. He wanted to truly understand being a nomad. And there were people he still wanted to spend time with. Gyatso. Sokka. Katara.

He didn't want it to end.

"Umph!"

And as he landed on something that was surprisingly soft, he realized that it might not have to.

"Huh?"

Aang opened his eyes to see what he landed on. It was a bed. Made of grass. Grass that wasn't on the ground when his eyes were still open. Grass that wasn't growing anywhere else for miles as he could tell.

"Um, ok. What's going on?"

Aang stood up, trying to figure out what was going on.

***POP***

The moment he stood up, the grass he had been standing on shrank into the ground. It didn't just become smaller, it sunk beneath the dirt back into the roots.

"Ok," Aang said weakly. "How do I get out of... here?"

Aang's concentration was cut when he turned around. In the distance, there was a tree. A burnt down, dying tree.

"What happened there?" Aang said as he started walking to the tree. He ould have liked to move faster, but his bending didn't work for some reason. All he could do was walk.

Once he was at the roots of the tree, he could see that the damage wasn't as bad as it had looked from a distance. It was just the top half of the tree that's as burned. The rest of it was fine.

The moment Aang had that realization, he was bored again.

"Ok. So the tree is fine. But what am I supposed to do now? I'm stuck... here. I don't even know where here is! Oh no, Monk Gyatso is going to..."

" _help_..."

Those words tore Aang from his tirade.

"Who's there? Who said that?"

" _i_... _I cannot_..."

"Hold on! I'm coming."

Aang ran to the other side of the tree. But he didn't see anyone there.

"Where are you? Are you here?"

" _you_... _human_..."

Aang looked down and saw something he didn't expect.

It kinda looked like a glowing blue kite. Actually, it was colored white, but there were blue pattern markings all over its body. And it was really small.

"Who-what are you?"

" _what_... _I_..."

"You don't know?"

The little kite thing (Aang assumed it was a spirit) didn't answer. It must have been weaker than he thought.

"Um, is it ok if I pick you up? I might be able to take you to get help."

The spirit didn't answer. It just stayed in place.

"Ok, well, I'll take that as a yes."

Aang bent down and picked up the spirit. The moment his hangs took hold of it, he felt something change in it.

" _You are a child of air A human of the winds._ "

Aang's eyes widened. The spirit was talking. This time in full sentences. But how was it better? Was it because he grabbed it?

"Um, I am an Airbender, if that's what you mean."

" _Yes, Airbender. I remember one._ "

"Remember? Did you know an Airbender? Was it a friend of mine?"

Instead of answering, the spirit started floating in Aang's hand. Its glow was now becoming stronger.

"I must return to the wind. He must be stopped."

Aang had many questions. What did it mean to return to the wind? Who was the spirit talking about? Who needed to be stopped?

Unfortunately, he wouldn't get the chance to ask any of his questions.

The spirit that was floating in his hands flew right into. It flew directly into his chest and disappeared inside of him.

"What the?! What just...?!"

Aang's throat caught as he felt something new coursing inside of him. He knew the feeling of freedom. It came with being an Airbender. But there was more now.

There was adaptability. There was stability. And there was power. He could feel all of that in his blood. In his spirit.

Aang's eyes were suddenly glowing white, and that was all he saw before he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Aang? Aang!"

The boy's eyes shot wide open, and he was met with the sight of his aging master. And Gyatso had a worried look on his face.

"Aang. Are you alright?"

Groggily, the young Airbender lifted himself off his back.

"I-I think I'm alright. But- I remember some weird stuff. I think it might have been a dream."

"A dream? Aang, you lost consciousness during the beginning of training. You were not responding. You weren't breathing."

Aang's eyes widened. Could that mean that... all of that...?

"Was that real?"

"Aang," Gyatso knelt before the boy, concern filling his eyes. "What happened."

"I- I think I went the Spirit World, Monk Gyatso."

The old master's eyes widened in fear, but he fought those feeling back. He could not allow uncertainty to cloud his judgment. His student needed him.

"What happened there Aang? Are you in any harm."

"No. I don't think so," Aang said. After some hesitation, he continued. "But I did meet a spirit under a burned tree. It could talk. It..."

"It what Aang? What happened?"

"It, it flew into my chest and disappeared. I don't know what that means."

Tears were beginning to flow from the boy's eyes.

"I'm scared Master. I don't know what to do."

Gyatso hugged Aang tightly. He made sure to be as comforting as he could.

"Neither do I Aang. But we will figure this out."

"Really?"

"I promise, young one. No harm will come to you."

* * *

" **AAAAAHHHH!** "

Zuko awoke with a start. His breathing was hard, and his eyes were wide. Sweat was dripping from his forehead.

"Zuko! What is it?"

Iroh jumped over to god his nephew. Even Druk was worried. He had moved quickly to wrap himself around Zuko, almost like a protective scarf.

"I- I don't know what happened Uncle. I just... I felt like something was wrong."

"Wrong? What do you mean Nephew?"

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with Vaatu."

"Vaatu? Zuko, what happened?"

"Something... big Uncle. Something that bothered him."

Iroh could only frown. Something that could wake his nephew and bother the spirit of chaos itself?

That could not bode well.

* * *

**Zuko's Earthbending training continues. And Aang's spiritual training is now commencing. That ought to play out well.**

**Also, yeah, I will go along with the dual Avatars for this story. I have already figured out how the plot will play out because of it. I can promise that it will be interesting.**

**And before anyone asks how Aang was able to enter the spirit world so easily, remember the canon. Aang was always able to pick up on Spirit stuff very easily. The airbenders were always spiritual people, so I assume it's fairly easy for most of them. Also, you could say destiny played a hand in this. So there's that.**

**I also hope I made Aang's reaction believable. He's just a kid, and he went through an experience that will change his life forever. I think I'd be scared too.**

**Also, I think I figured out the pairing. I think. I'm going to keep it secret though.**

**Anyway, please leave reviews.**

**Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. It is the creation of Michael DiMartino and Brian Koneztko, and the property of Nickelodeon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_South Pole- Hidden Air Temple_

"This is very concerning news you bring us, Master Gyatso."

The old monk breathed as he faced the elders of the temple. He never truly liked coming to speak with them. They always seemed too... stuffy, for his liking. Even so, this was not a situation that would allow him bias. They needed to know.

Monk Dolkar, the highest of the elders, spoke.

"Tell me, do you know which spirit it was that decided to merge with your protege?"

"Unfortunately, I do not. The only details Aang has been able to recall are a feminine voice, a blue or white glow, and the fact that it resembled a kite. His memories of the event have become clouded."

Dolkar scratched his chin. "This is indeed troubling. For the boy to have entered the spirit world so easily, and then to merge with a spirit. What exactly were you two doing?"

"I was merely beginning Aang's spiritual training. We were only on the first step. All we were doing, was meditating."

Dolkar frowned. "If that is the case, then the boy is even more spiritually attuned than any of us had expected. It is the only explanation for this unexpected trip he took."

Gyatso nodded. "You may be correct. In any case, I will look throughout our archives. If any information that we managed to gather matches that of Aang's spirit, we may be able to help him."

"If you find any such information, bring it to us. I do not wish to be kept in the dark about this. Are we clear Master Gyatso?"

Gyatso nodded.

"Good. You may go to initiate your search."

Bowing, the monk turned to leave. As he did, one thought swirled through his head.

" _I must be careful about this. The elders have not always cared about the needs of the individual. I must do what I can to ensure Aang will be safe._ "

And the best way to do that was to find out what spirit was living in his student's body. Finding out soon would be preferable.

* * *

_Earth Kingdom- Gaoling_

"Sparky!"

"Gah!"

Zuko lost his footing. The pillar of rock he had been standing crumbled under his feet the moment his concentration broke. That left him falling on the ground, on his ass.

"Ugh! What was that for Toph?!"

Because, my hot-headed disciple, I don't need eyes to know you were distracted. Why weren't you paying attention?"

"What are you talking about? I was paying attention!"

"Really? What was I saying?"

Zuko opened his mouth to respond. He quickly closed it again.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I was going to tell you that your foot isn't firmly planted. You need to fix that."

"Oh. Um, thanks," Zuko planted his feet correctly, hoping for the conversation to not dwell on his absent-mindedness.

"Alright, Sparky. Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or do I have to throw rocks at you until you do?"

"What? No, Toph, nothing is wrong. I'm fine."

"Sparky, I don't need to feel vibrations to know that you're lying. Now tell me the truth," Toph smashed her foot on the ground, pulling a small boulder into her hand, "or start dodging."

"Toph, are you seriously going to throw that at me? Why does this matter to you?"

"You're my student Sparky. I can't teach you if you aren't focused. Now get your issue off your chest before I break your chest."

Based on Toph's teaching methods, it was safe to say that she actually would.

"Alright, alright. I've been having trouble with Vaatu recently. That's why I've been distracted."

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Toph dropped the large rock back into the ground. "Now, who's Vaatu again?"

Zuko looked at Toph incredulously.

"The spirit that lives inside of me. He's the reason I'm an Avatar. Didn't I tell you about him?"

"Oh yeah, that kite thing you talk to in your dreams. He said I'm awesome, didn't he?"

"Kind of, yeah."

"So he's a smart one. What's the problem? Did he stop praising me?"

"Yes, he did. And it gets worse. He's stopped talking to me at all. These past few nights, I haven't seen him in my dreams at all. It's like he disappeared."

Toph frowned. "Is that bad? Does that mean you're not an Avatar anymore?"

In response, Zuko shot out a fire fist. "I can still firebend, and we both know that I was just earthbending. No, I'm still an Avatar. It's just that Vaatu has stopped talking to me. He's been staying quiet for some reason. I don't know why."

Toph seemed frozen for a moment. She didn't move or speak for that time. But she recovered quickly.

"What about your Uncle? Doesn't he know anything about this spirit things?"

"He does. He said he even went to the spirit world once. Something about a quest he never talks about. But he doesn't know what's happening with me. He thinks it has to do with Vaatu specifically."

"Oh. Speaking of your uncle, where is he?"

"He went into town to buy a few things. Said we needed more supplies."

"Wait, the two of you live in a cave. How does he intend to afford anything?"

Zuko only shrugged.

"Want to get back to training? We still have a full day."

Toph considered it. She already intended to sneak home later and tell her parents that she was walking around town or something. The wouldn't be happy that she left, but they would be relieved to see her fine. It wasn't the first time she ran away, so they wouldn't be too surprised.

But then again, since she was here, maybe she could get a new experience out of it.

"Actually Sparky, I was wondering. Do you think you could show me your firebending?"

Zuko frowned. "Why do want to see that?"

"I've never been around a friendly firebender before. Most of the ones that come by Gaoling are just soldiers looking to take from the locals. You and your uncle are always going on about how everyone else in the Fire Nation is always misusing Firebending. So why not show me what it's really all about?"

Zuko thought it over for a moment before nodding.

"Sure. I guess there's no harm in it."

Zuko turned around to look for his dragon. He found him on the ground, eating an elephant rat.

"Druk!"

The little fire lizard's head shot up, his prey's tail dangling from his mouth.

"Toph wants a demonstration. You up for the Dancing Dragon?"

Druk's ears perked up, and he quickly swallowed his prey to jump over to Zuko.

Toph, meanwhile, was chuckling.

"The Dancing Dragon? Is that seriously what you call a firebending from?"

"Hey, I didn't name it. It came with the name. And it happens to be thousands of years old."

"Yeah, yeah. Thousand-year-old dance techniques, whatever. Am I going to see any flames today?"

Frowning, Zuko decided to just indulge her. "Come on Druk."

Flapping his growing wings, Druk set himself beside Zuko for the dance. And when it started, Toph could feel it.

Toph had heard some of the stories her servants had said about firebenders. She had need been near it herself, b they always said that that particular form of bending was horrifying. How it was only used to destroy everything around them. How it only worked only to intimidate people and make them do what you want.

Toph didn't feel that from Zuko or Druk's firebending. The dragon made sense. It was one of the original masters, so it would obviously be different from the way humans did it.

But Zuko was nothing like the stories she had heard. Nothing in his bending felt scary or malicious. There was power, but it was focused. Constrained. It didn't feel like he was using fire to destroy anything. It felt like he was just... being alive.

Toph didn't feel afraid, or threatened, or anything like that. She actually felt... warm.

"How's that?"

Toph was so distracted she didn't realize that the two had stopped.

"Hm? Oh yeah, pretty cool. Not as cool as earthbending, but whatever works for you."

Zuko frowned. He must have been expected a better response. "So do you want to go back to training?"

In response, Toph lifted the rock she had previously discarded and tossed it at Zuko. The firebender was thankfully able to dodge it.

"What do you think?"

She had expected Sparky to just resign himself to having rocks thrown at him. She did not expect him to suddenly sprout flames from his hands.

"Oh, I can dodge. Can you?"

* * *

Iroh thought over his options as he walked back to the campsite. He was able to find one of his allies in Gaoling. It was fortunate he still carried around his lotus tile.

It was also fortunate that his contact had some knowledge of spiritual matters. He was able to direct him to a place that might be able to help his nephew.

And in Iroh's opinion, going there soon would be a good idea. No one was about to discover them (Iroh didn't think so), but his presence was beginning to draw some attention. He was an old man that seemingly lived in the forest, but had enough money to go into a city and shop. He was also charming and intelligent enough to start a conversation with the locals. That mixture of qualities could lead some unwanted eyes to him.

And if he was discovered, his nephew and Druk would be discovered. His nephew would be hunted as an enemy of the Fire Nation simply for what he had become. The young dragon would be sought after as a prize by any aspiring firebender. Neither of them would be able to find peace while the war waged. And the distractions could prevent Zuko from completing his training in the other elements. Leaving his brother to continue his rampage.

And Toph... he did not want to think about what could happen to her. Her family might be able to protect her for a time, but the Fire Nation Army was nothing if not relentless. He would know. And he had grown fond of the young girl in the time that had known her. Despite her brash nature and overconfidence, she was pleasant to have around. And it was nice to see Zuko spending time with someone close to his age. His nephew might disagree, saying she was only a teacher, but Iroh knew better.

Lost in his throughs, Iroh was immediately pulled back to reality when he arrived at his and his nephew's temporary home. He was met with a sight he would not have expected in a hundred years. It surprised him even more than when he found his nephew back in the Air Temple, forever changed.

Zuko and Toph were sparring with each other. Both were using their respective elements, with Toph tossing boulders and Zuko throwing flames. Though Zuko did throw the occasional rock as well, clearly as a way to practice combat earthbending.

"I got you now you little blind dirt-lover!"

"Oh ho, you're asking for it now Sparky!"

Iroh simply stod in his place and watched as his nephew and his young friend contained hailing things at each other. In its own strange way, it was a pleasant sight. If a little violent.

_*Grah*_

Iroh looked down to see Druk staring at him with expectant eyes.

"I did not forget you, little dragon. Here."

Iroh pulled a long fish from his bag and handed it to Druk. The little lizard gobbled it down quickly.

When Iroh looked up again, he saw two children kneeling on the ground, sweat pouring from their faces.

"Had enough Sparky?"

"Not even close? You up for another round?"

"As enjoyable as that might be to see," Iroh interrupted, getting both of their attention, "perhaps we should keep collateral damage to a minimum. We don't wish to draw a crowd."

"Uncle?"

"Wow. I didn't even notice you coming." Toph smiled at Zuko. "Guess we were having too much fun, huh Sparky?"

Zuko almost smiled. _Almost_. It was barely a grin, but Iroh saw his lips move.

"I guess. How did it go Uncle?"

Sighing, Iroh sat down next to both of them. He then filled them in.

"I was able to speak with some of the men in the town. They spoke of a place that is loaded with spiritual tales. Stories of men falling victim to the immaterial."

Zuko frowned. "What does that have to do with my problem?"

"Zuko, your issue is the spirit inside of you is not speaking to you. Perhaps going to a place filled with spiritual energy will help you to reconnect."

Zuko considered it. The idea was sound.

"What kind of place is it?"

"A swamp. It lies a journey of a few days from here."

"A swamp? You think I can make a spiritual re-connection in a swamp?"

"In the absence of nearby Air Temples or Fire Temples, I think it may be our only chance."

Zuko didn't like the sound of a swamp. It sounded disgusting and unhygienic. It was not a place befitting a prince and a former prince-turned-Avatar.

But he couldn't think of any better ideas.

"I guess we can give it a shot."

"Sweet. When do we leave?"

Both Zuko and Iroh turned to Toph. In truth, they had partially forgotten that she was there.

"Um, my plan was to wait until Zuko had learned enough about Earthbending from you. We could leave after that."

"Hold up, were you both planning to leave me behind?"

"Don't you have a family? I thought you said you were rich. Why would you want to come?" Zuko asked.

"UGH!" Toph threw her hands up in exasperation. "Believe it or not, going with two homeless firebenders to visit a weird spirit swamp actually sounds a lot better than staying home. Especially when no one lets me do anything back home."

Zuko and Iroh frowned.

"What do you mean? Doesn't your family know how great of an Earthebnder you are?"

"Are you kidding? If they knew, they would just try to keep me from Earhbending ever again. They think this," Toph pointed at her eyes, "means I can't do anything."

Both Zuko and Iroh shared a shocked look. Iroh was about to speak, but Zuko beat him to it.

"That's stupid. It doesn't matter that you're blind. You're one of the best earthbenders ever."

"My nephew is blunt, but I agree. Your skill is too valuable to waste."

Toph smiled softly. "Thanks. So, does this mean I can go with you?"

Iroh sighed. "Toph, I can understand that you are frustrated. But I cannot ask you or allow you to simply abandon your family. Doing so..."

"I'm not going away forever!" Toph yelled. "Think of it more like a... Field Trip! Yeah. I go with you until Sparky is a master at Earthbending. After that, I'll hitch a ride back to them."

"Toph..."

"I think it's a good plan uncle," Zuko said, shocking Uncle. Was his nephew actually asking for someone else to join them? Without being forced to?

"It's like she said, I still need to learn more about Earthbending. Having her around would help."

"See! Even Sparky agrees. Come on, let me come!"

Iroh was conflicted. On the one hand, taking Toph with them could prove disastrous. Especially if someone saw them leaving together. They might think that's and his nephew had kidnapped her. And that was the sort of attention that none of them needed.

Along with that, the trials might prove treacherous. if anything happened to Toph, it would be on Iroh's hands. It would be his fault.

One the other hand, Zuko wanted her to come. His nephew, who usually complained at having to interact with others, actually wanted another person to accompany them.

"Very well. You may come with us."

"WOO HOO!" Toph yelled as she opened a hole in the ground. "I'll be back tomorrow for more lessons. We'll iron out the details then. See ya!"

And just like that, she was gone. Leaving behind a content Zuko and a conflicted Iroh.

"Do you think we have enough food for Druk?"

"I doubt the entire Earth Kingdom has enough food to feed that dragon. But you can check the bag that I bought."

While Zuko went to do just that, Iroh remained seated to contemplate the choice he had just made. And he wondered, just as he had wondered about many of his past decisions, if he had made the right one.

* * *

_South Pole_

"There you are Aang. I've been looking for you."

Aang turned to see Katara walking towards. Turning around quickly, Aang took quick breaths to calm himself.

" _Ok, don't freak out. It's just Katara coming to talk to you. She's your friend. Your very, very pretty friend..._

_No! No. Don't think like that, you'll freak out. And don't think about the spirit world. That_ will..."

"Are you ok Aang? You look worried."

"Yup!" Aang immediately perks up. "Nothing's wrong! Everything is good! How are you?"

"Um, fine?" Katara isn't entirely sure how to respond. "I was wondering, what are you doing outside of the temple? I thought you said your master was going to be showing you something."

"Oh, yeah. It, um, didn't work out so, we stopped for now."

"Oh no. Did something happen?"

Aang didn't want to lie to Katara. He really didn't.

"Nothing happened? I just didn't get it. Gyatso said we should stop until I do."

"Oh. That's really too bad."

"Yeah. It is."

Aang looked down, his face glum. The true source of his mood was hidden, but Katara could feel the results. And she didn't want to see Aang so sad.

"But you know, it's nice that you have a master all. It must be nice to have someone to teach you."

Aang's eyes widened.

"No Katara! You shouldn't think like that! I'm sure you're a great waterbender. It's just..."

"Aang, it's alright," Katara said, waving at Aang to calm him down. "Really, it's not your fault that there's no one else in the tribe to teach me. It's not your fault the Fire Nation took them all. "

Katara tried to put on a strong face, but her tone made her anger evident. And Aang didn't like it.

"Can't you go somewhere else to learn?"

Aang almost covered his mouth when the question left his mouth. He hated himself for saying it. He wanted Katara to be happy, but he wasn't sure if he wanted her to leave. He might get lonely without her.

(Sokka was fun, at times. But he wasn't the same.)

Katara sighed. "I wish I could. But the tribe needs me. Gran Gran and Sokka need me. I can't just level them."

"Why not?" Aang asked. Then his eyes widened. "Wait, no! I didn't mean it like that! I meant, why not just go for a while? No one said you had to leave forever."

"I wish it were that easy," Katara sighed as she kneeled and placed her hand in the water. "If the Fire Nation found me out there, they would find out I'm a waterbender. After that, my only options are imprisonment or death. Then my family would have to mourn again. I don't want to put them through that."

"What if I went with you?"

Aang surprised even himself when he said that. But the surprised disappeared when he realized he liked the idea.

"I already know airbending. I could help protect you from soldiers out there. Also, it might be fun. I always wondered what the world was like."

Katara smiled. "You're sweet Aang. But I can't force you to do that. The temple needs you."

"I mean, I guess. But traveling doesn't sound so bad, does it?"

"No. No, it doesn't."

The two of them fell into silence after that.

"Do you ever wonder about the Avatar, Aang?"

The boy's eyebrow raised. "Not that much. Why?"

"I wonder how different the world would be if he was still here. My grandma says that the Avatar was the only person capable of using all four elements. And it was the responsibility of the Avatar to maintain peace in the world."

Katara turned her eyes back to the water.

"Do you ever wonder what it's like to be able to bend all four elements?"

"Not really," Aang said truthfully. "I'm happy being an Airbender."

"I guess that makes sense. I would honestly just settle for being a good waterbender."

To iterate her point, Katara tried to waterbend. She waved her hands in smooth movements, the same movements she had been practicing her whole life. But the best she could do was make an orb of water rise up.

Frustrated, Katara let go of her hold on the water.

"They'll be asking about me soon. I need to go Aang."

"It's ok. I understand."

Katara nodded as she began walking away. When she was about a yard away, Aang called.

"Hey, Katara!"

The girl turned around.

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure we'll find a great teacher for you one day! You'll be one of the best Waterbenders ever!"

Katara smiled genuinely. It made Aang happy to see it.

"Thank you, Aang. I appreciate it."

Once Katara was gone, Aang's smile fell. He was alone again. Alone to try and figure out what had happened in the Spirit World. He knew that he had met a small spirit. He knew that it was in pain. He knew that it disappeared after it flew into him.

What he didn't know was what that meant. And just what was the spirit. He wasn't able to get a name.

Gyatso said he would talk to the elders and try to figure out what happened.

The only upside was that Aang's spiritual training had been suspended. That meant that he wouldn't have to worry about losing his sense of fun any time soon. He wouldn't turn into the temple elders any time soon.

Speaking of the temple, he should probably go back. If he stayed out any longer, someone might get worried. And if someone was worried, that meant that he would hear another lecture about the importance of secrecy. Having already heard it at least a thousand times, Aang was in no mood for another.

He turned around to walk back to the temple.

" _water..._ "

Aang stopped in his tracks. What was that voice?

" _bend..._ "

It kinda sounded like a woman. Actually, it sounded like the spirit he had met. But why was it saying "water" and "bend"?

Did it want him to waterbend?

" _No. That's stupid. I'm an Airbender. Not a Waterbender. It wouldn't even work._ "

But would it?

Aang did see the movements Katara had done. He remembered them well enough to copy if he wanted to. And the spirit (or what he was assuming was the spirit) was still speaking in his head.

" _water... bend..._ "

Why not? What was the harm?

Aang moved his hands the way he had seen Katara do it. He was fluid and flowing. He moved them in an arc that resembled a wave. He directed his spirit, not towards the air this time, but at the water.

The water moved.

* * *

**Here is what I have for now. Just so you all know, Zuko is going to be trying waterbending sooner than later. You can look forward to frustration and an unhealthy amount of teenage angst when we get to that point. Earthbending might be easy for Zuko to understand, but water won't be as simple.**

**Also, Toph is still an interesting teacher. And she got rid of any anti-firebender bias she might have had in her subconscious. Which is neat.**

**Also, Aang. That's side story got a bit more interesting in the last chapter, didn't it? Gyatso is trying to figure out what's going on. And now Aang kinda-sorta knows what he is. Will he accept it though? Will he tell anyone?**

**(I do know, but I'm not saying. So don't ask.)**

**Finally, a few of you guys have been asking what the relationship between Aang and Zuko will be like. All I can say is... complicated. That's it, that's all I can say. You'll figure out more when we get there.**

**Anyway, please leave reviews, and I will see you all next time.**

**Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

" _Father._ "

Iroh's eyes shot wide open when he heard that voice. It was a voice he could never forget. It belonged to the person he had once cared most for. The person he had failed the most.

" _I am ready, father. We can breach Ba Sing Se together._ "

No. They could not. The walls would hold. The city would stand. But he would not survive.

" _The troops are moving father. We must join them. We will break through the first wall._ "

Iroh could see his son. His beautiful son, who was barely a young man now. A young man filled with passion, and the desire to prove himself.

Iroh wanted to tell Lu Ten to stop. He wanted to simply grab his son and run somewhere else. The Fire Nation would hunt them. Their own family would hunt them. But Iroh didn't care. He only wanted to protect his son.

" _It's time father. We have to move._ "

It was only now, at this moment, that Iroh could feel his voice. But it was too late. Just as it had always been.

"Lu Ten! Wait!"

A bright flash erupted, destroying the world, and waking Iroh from his rest.

* * *

" _Zuko._ "

His eyes shot open when he heard his name. He recognized the voice. It was a voice he could never forget.

But how was she here?

" _Zuko, listen to me._ "

He could feel his body as it was lifted up. He could feel her hands grabbing him by his shoulders.

"Mom?"

He looked to a face he never thought he would see again. He recognized her long dark hair. Her dark eyes. The love she was willing to give to him.

But there was something else now. A sadness.

" _I have to leave now Zuko._ "

He wanted to scream. He wanted to tell her to stay, or to take him with her. Anything to get him away from his father. He didn't want to stay here with him. He knew what would happen.

" _Never forget Zuko. Never forget who you are._ "

Zuko could finally feel his voice. But it was too late.

"Mom! Mom, wait!"

" _Goodbye Zuko_ _._ "

The world around suddenly sparked into flames. The fires began to lick and take everything. They soon had Ursa.

"No! Mom! Mom!"

"Zuko! Zuko, wake up!"

Zuko's eyes suddenly shot open, this time seeing the real world. Instead of his mother, he saw his Uncle. And he looked worried.

"Uncle?"

"Zuko? What were you dreaming about?"

"Dreaming?" Zuko breathed, and realized that it was harder than it was supposed to be. His face was also sweating. Was his nightmare that intense?

It must have been, because Druk came to him with a worried expression. He nudged his head against Zuko's scar, trying to comfort his human friend. Zuko appreciated that.

"You were shouting for your mother Zuko. Was she in your dream?"

"Yeah. It wasn't even a dream. It was a memory. The last time I saw her."

Iroh frowned. "Zuko what actually happened that night?"

"You don't know?"

"No. I never asked Ozai about it. I don't think he would take questions about his missing wife all that well. I also doubt he would be honest."

Zuko admitted to himself that those were good points. "I don't really know much about what happened that night. All I know is that my mom came into my room late at night. She told me she had to leave, and that I needed to be strong. I was too tired to stay up, and when I woke up, she was gone. That's when I learned that grandfather was gone, and that my fa- that Ozai was going to be the new Fire Lord."

Iroh's frown deepened. Zuko didn't know any more about the events of that night than he did. He shook his head. He should have conducted his own investigation when he had the chance. He might have been able to take the throne from his brother, perhaps protect his wife from him.

But he had been too absorbed in his grief at the time. Zuko needed help, and Lu Ten's death was still fresh.

Lu Ten...

The dream bought forward memories Iroh did not want to face. Not right now, when he and his nephew (and their new assertive friend) had a mission to complete.

"I suppose we will have to look into this mystery at a later date. You still have two more elements to learn nephew. Then we are going to have to find a way to dethrone your father. After that, we will be able to search for the truth of that night.

"I suppose. We're supposed to wait for Toph to get here. What do we do in the meantime?"

" _GRRROOOWWWLLL_ "

Both heads turn to see a slightly flustered dragon. Druk had grown in the time since Toph had been teaching Zuko. His head could now stand taller than her whole body. And his once thin frame was now thicker, lined with more muscle. Unfortunately, that increase in his frame also meant an increase in his appetite.

Iroh sighed. "I will take him to hunt. Hopefully, there are some animals that he hasn't rendered extinct just yet."

"Alright. I'll stay here and wait for Toph."

Nodding, Iroh led the eager dragon into the woods to search for food. Now alone, Zuko decided to practice some earthbending moves Toph had shown him.

"I think she called this one the 'sink and save'."

* * *

It was a few hours later when Zuko felt the ground underneath him shaking. Thanks to Toph's own lessons, he was able to tell when she would show up.

And if his sense was accurate, she was going to pop up in three, two, one...

"Sup Sparky? Uncle."

"Sparky, I swear. If your dragon tackles me, I will bury him."

Zuko looked to see Druk (Who was now almost as tall as him), walking behind Toph. He stopped moving the instant he heard Toph's threat.

"What's the problem? I thought you liked Druk."

"I did. When he was small and manageable. I don't like this horse-sized lizard that could lay on me."

Druk actually looked upset by Toph's statement. His ears fell, and he slowly started trodding away.

"Toph, you just hurt his feelings."

"Ah, he's a dragon. He'll get over it. More on the point, I found a way for us to get to that swamp without riding an undergrown dragon."

"How?"

"Easy. You two just need to break into my house tonight and steal some ostrich-horses."

Zuko and Iroh both stared at Toph. It seemed like they all had very different definitions of 'easy'.

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

"My parents usually go to sleep a little after sundown. You can break into my house, knock out some guards, put some saddles on the ostrich horses, ride them through the gate, and wait for me here. I'll sneak out later and meet you guys here."

Iroh just looked at Toph with wide eyes. "You have been putting some thought into this, haven't you?"

"A little yeah. So can we do it?"

Zuko had to think about it. He had no doubt that he could sneak into the Beifong house. He had done it once, and the only reason he was caught was that Toph could sense him on the ground. It shouldn't be too hard to get to the ostrich-horse stables.

But there were still two problems. One was Iroh. While Zuko knew that his uncle was capable of many things, he wasn't sure if stealthy infiltration was one of those things. His body... didn't exactly lend itself to subtlety.

The second problem was Toph. If Zuko and Iroh somehow got caught, then what would happen to her? They could both pretend they didn't know her and keep her from getting involved in the consequences. But that could lead to a whole lot of other issues that were too numerous to consider all at once. Not the least of which was the potential loss of Zuko's earthbending instructor.

"Young Toph, are you certain there is no other way? Perhaps we could simply buy new mounts?"

"Sure. With what money?"

Zuko and Iroh shared a look. She had a point. But then again...

"And if either of you are thinking of asking me to lend you money, you should know that I don't have any."

Zuko frowned. "But your family is one of the wealthiest in Gaoling."

" _The_ wealthiest. Problem is, I don't get any of that money myself. My parents never let me set foot outside the house, and they always bring everything to me. They never had any reason to give me something like an allowance. Right now, I'm as poor as both of you."

That was problematic. And also troubling. Did the Beifong's honestly not trust their daughter with money? Did they trust her with anything?"

"So back to the plan, what do you guys think? We can make changes if you want."

Iroh sighed. "If we are to do this, it would be best if Zuko enters alone."

"Uncle?"

"I can not move with the same grace you have, nephew. I would only slow you down. You will have to retrieve our mounts."

Toph snorted. "So do you plan to just stay here Uncle?"

Iroh shook his head. "No. I would not dream of leaving my nephew to a dangerous infiltration mission alone. Miss Toph, you said there was a gate?"

"Yeah. The stable for the Ostrich-Horses is by the main house. Close to that is the gate that people use when they want to ride them. It leads to a trail close to the forest."

"And that trail could be used to lead back here," Iroh said. "Very well. While my nephew secures the mounts, I will secure the gate. I will open it once he is close, and we will make our escape together."

Zuko smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"Great! I'll just of over a few drills with you today, and tonight, we can get us some good rides."

With the plan set out, Zuko and Toph set out to training. Iroh went to pack all of their supplies. Druk decided to throw fire at Toph a couple of times. He was still upset.

Tonight promised to be interesting.

* * *

"That's the place."

Zuko pulled the face mask over his mouth as he and Iroh walked closer to the Beifong estate. He made sure the swords on his back were strapped on tight. He would have liked to have a make that covered his whole face, but he was lucky to just have black clothes. They would help him to hide in the darkness, and hopefully, they would keep anyone from getting a close look on his face. The last thing he needed was to be on wanted posters right now.

"Do you know the plan nephew?" Iroh was still dressed in his normal clothes. His only job was making sure the gate was secure for Zuko to exit out of.

"Yeah. I'll go and get the Ostrich-Horses, you make sure we can leave. After that, we just have to wait for Toph at the cave."

"Correct. Good luck nephew."

Nodding, Zuko then moved. Moving quickly, he scaled the outside of the wall, reaching the top within minutes.

Frowning, Iroh looked at himself. "I could never do that."

Zuko paid no attention to his uncle. Instead, he quietly jumped over the wall and landed inside the Beifong property. Once he was on the ground, he surveyed the area.

Toph said that the stable on the side of the main house. Right now, he was in the backyard, where there were fewer guards. But Zuko still had to hide behind a bush to avoid being seen by the two in charge of the back entrance. And he also had another problem.

Toph never told them which side of the house the stable was on.

He had two options. Left or right. Choosing the wrong side could mean having to move to enemy sight at least, and at most, it would mean running into guards.

Zuko took a deep breath. Vaatu had said that he needed to 'go with the flow'. Pick a course of action and just run with it. This would be a good time to test that.

" _Alright. Pick a side, and go._ "

Zuko closed his eyes and let his body move on its own.

He went left.

Using more bushes and some taller plants in the garden to block himself from view, Zuko made his way to the left side of the house. He crouched down on the side of the building to stay out of the guard's line of sight.

Nothing.

That's what he saw on the left side of the building. There were some plants, a few windows. But there was no wooden stable. It was on the other side.

"Hey! Who are you?"

And now a guard saw him.

Reacting quickly, Zuko drew one of his swords and slashed the guard's spear. While the man was recovering from having his weapon destroyed, Zuko turned his sword and used the butt of the handle to smack his forehead. The guard fell instantly.

"What was that? Who's...?"

The guard didn't get to finish. Zuko had already pressed his blade against the guard's throat. Instead of cutting him, he simply tossed the man's head against the wall. He joins his fellow in unconsciousness.

" _I have to check the other side now._ "

Sprinting to the other side of the house, Zuko checked the right side. And he saw another problem.

The stable was on that side, which was good. He didn't see any Ostrich-Horses, but they might be lying down to sleep. Unfortunately, there were more guards on this side. There were at least four that he could see. All of them armed. And two of them were blocking the outside of the gate that was right across from the stable.

He couldn't fight them all. He didn't have the strength to knock one of them out, let alone multiple. Taking them out was out of the question.

But maybe distracting them wasn't.

Zuko moved to a part of the wall that had heavy shadows. Then he took a deep breath. He ignited his chi and threw out a fist. A blast of fire came out of it, and it struck one of the taller pieces of shrubbery.

"What was that?!"

"Is it an attack?"

"Go check!"

In a panic three of the four guards ran over to check the garden. Only one is left to guard the mounts. Perfect.

Stomping his foot on the ground, Zuko lifts a rock onto his hand. He moves to the edge of the wall, aims, and throws the rock at the remaining guard's face. He is slightly worried when he hears something crack before the man falls, but decides to focus on the mission.

Hurrying over to the stable, Zuko takes a good look at the Ostrich-Horses. They are definitely mounts that are breed for the upper class. And their sleek dark coats and strong legs meant that they would get them to the swamp quickly.

One of the two woke up, and it looked like it was about to start growling at Zuko.

"No, no, no. Calm down. I'm here to... rescue you," Zuko said as he held out his hand. "It's alright. Just come with me and my uncle. You'll be fine."

Surprisingly, the animal did calm down. The fact that Zuko grabbed some hay and fed it probably helped.

"Alright. Let's get you and your friend ready."

Zuko woke up the other Ostrich-Horse and feed it some hay. After that, he grabbed the saddles that had been left hanging. He was tying them on to the mounts when he heard the shouts.

"Someone knocked out Chin! They're taking the Ostrich-Horses!"

"Come on. Let's move!"

Jumping on to one Ostrich-Horse while grabbing hold of the other, Zuko urged them both forward. They needed to reach the gate.

"Nephew! Quickly!"

Iroh opened up the gates. On the floor around them, three guards lay unconscious on the ground.

"Uncle! Grab this one!"

Zuko let go of the Ostrich-Horse he had been pulling, giving his uncle a chance to climb on to it. Once he had, the two of them bolted away from the home.

"Grab your own mounts men! After them!"

Iroh took his horse closer to Zuko. "Be prepared to earthbend when I tell you. Follow me."

Zuko wanted to ask what he was talking about, but he wouldn't get a chance. One of the guards was an earthbender, and he had shot a rock at them. They had to drift apart to avoid it.

"Follow me! Now!"

Zuko and Iroh rode outside the city, the Beifong guards still behind them. They went inside the trees, but they were not moving towards their cave.

"Wait for my word nephew."

The two of them maneuvered through trees and bushes, all while trying to avoid the guards chasing after them. At one point, the two of them jumped over a small cliff

"Now nephew! Do it now!"

Now? But what was he supposed to... Oh.

Turning around, Zuko directed his chi at the small cliff. He waited until all of the men were standing on it.

"He's right there! Get him!"

Now.

Zuko used earthbending to collapse the cliff. All fo the guards and their mounts slid and crumbled inside the rocks. They weren't going to be getting up anytime soon.

"We stopped them, nephew. Now come!"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Now safe, the two of them rode to their cave.

* * *

"Calm down! He's not going to eat you!"

Based on the salivating from Druk's mouth, that statement might not be true. They had to tie the mounts to a tree to keep them from escaping. They would probably also have to tie Druk to something to keep him from eating them.

"They are not food Druk. You are not allowed to eat them. Understand?"

The dragon's face didn't change, so it was hard to say if the message went across.

"You guys got them."

Zuko turns to see Toph coming out of her usual hole. Only this time, she has a bag slung over her shoulder.

"We got the Ostrich-Horses. Now we just need to wait until morning to head out."

"Yeah, about that. I think we should go. Right now. This moment."

"What? Why?"

"Because my parents are thinking of hiring bounty hunters. And they already sent out a search party."

Both Zuko's and Iroh's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I didn't know they would go that far. Apparently there are really good Ostrich-Horses. I don't know. But we should leave before anyone finds us here."

Zuko and Iroh shared a look.

"I'll get the mounts."

"I'll get the supplies."

Everyone set out to their tasks (except Toph, who just stayed still in her spot, waiting) and within minutes everything was ready.

"Druk, you're going to have to fly ahead of us. The Ostrich-Horses are too scared of you. And I don't think they could carry your weight anyway."

Huffing, Druk nonetheless obeyed Zuko and flew ahead.

"I am ready nephew." Iroh sat upon his own horse, with all the important items in a bag behind him.

"So am I."

"Hey!" Toph suddenly said. "Don't forget about me!"

Toph climbed up behind Zuko. He would have asked why she chose to ride with him, but now wasn't the time.

"Hyah!"

Both Ostrich-Horses rode out into the night. They had a swamp to reach.

* * *

**Tell me, does anything bring a group of friends closer than working together to rob some rich people? I don't think so.**

**Anyway, Zuko, Iroh, and Toph (I should come up with a name for their group) are now on their way to the Foggy Swamp. Will they find Vaatu there? Will anything interesting happen? Does this count as a life-changing field trip for Toph? We'll have to wait to find out.**

**We'll see more of Aang in the next chapter. For this one, I just wanted to focus more on Zuko's little escapade. Honestly, I feel like Toph would be cracking up on the inside at the fact that she gave two people permission to steal from her parents. I don't think they'll take it all that well.**

**And for all of those people asking about some Blue Spirit action, that time will come. With a twist.**

**Please leave reviews, let me know what you guys think. I'll see you all next time.**

**Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. It is the property of Nickelodeon, and the creation of Michael DiMartino and Brian Konetzko.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**99 AG**

_South Pole_

"Aang, where have you been? I have been searching for you."

"I'm sorry Monk Gyatso. I just went outside. I- I needed to clear my head."

Gyatso's eyebrow raised. "What for? What has been troubling you Aang?"

"Nothing, Master Gyatso. Everything's fine. I'll just be in my room."

As Aang left, Gyatso's mind turned. Aang had called him "Master Gyatso". Not "Monk Gyatso". He only called him Master when he needed advice.

That meant that something was bothering Aang. But he either didn't want others to know about it, or it was too serious to share with anyone except him. In either case, Gyatso needed to know what was bothering his pupil.

And he intended to help him however he could.

* * *

_Earth Kingdom_

"Who decided to crank up the sun? Cause I'm getting half a mind to throw something at it."

Zuko groaned as the girl who decided to attach herself to him decided to complain again. It hadn't even been a half-hour since her last tirade against something. Her last tantrum was about Druk flying too close. Apparently he made her feel warmer.

"Toph, I don't think the sun is going to cool down any time soon. And how would you even know how to throw something at it?"

"I'll just toss a rock at the sky. I'll aim for the spot that feels the hottest."

Zuko sighed. "Toph, I don't think that's going to help. Why don't we just stay quiet and keep moving?"

Toph snorted. "Where's the fun in that? Why would I bother coming with you two hillbillies if I can't have fun with you?"

"Ugh." Zuko decided to stop humoring Toph. The less he encouraged her, the greater the chance that she would stop annoying him.

"Is the opportunity for more insults the only reason you came with us, young lady?"

 _Dammit, Uncle_.

"No. It's definitely a big one, but it's not the only reason."

Zuko perked at that. "Didn't you say another reason was to get away from your parents?"

"There's that. But I also wanted to get away from- all of it, really. The dresses, the manners, the priciness. It just doesn't work for me. I'm an Earthbender. A fighter. I don't belong there."

Iroh frowned. "But are they not your family?"

Toph just looked down. "If they were, they might actually understand me. They wouldn't try to force me to be something I'm not."

Zuko's eyes widened when he heard that. Her story... was hitting a little close.

"Well, you can relax with us. We know better than to force you to change."

Toph smiled. She pressed her face against Zuko's back. "Thanks, Sparky."

Iroh smiled at the display of affection. It was nice to see his nephew getting along with someone.

Something that wasn't so nice was the discovery he made when he reached into his bag.

"There is a problem."

Zuko turned to him. "What is it?"

Iroh pulled five coins from his page. They were all silver. "This is all the money we have."

"What?! How did we lose the rest?"

Iroh looked a little sheepish. "Well, there many possibilities. It could have been..."

"How much tea did you buy Uncle?"

Zuko looked at his uncle with a face of accusation. Toph only lowered her brow. Iroh could only chuckle nervously.

"Well, Gaoling had a wide assortment of flavors and spices for tea. It was a city of merchants. it seemed a waste to leave all fo those possibilities untasted."

"You know what else is a waste Uncle? Spending all of our money on TEA! AGHH!"

Zuko grabbed his eyes as he threw his face up. He knew his uncle loved tea more than any normal person should, but he was counting on the old man to be the reasonable one.

"What's the big deal? We can just get more money."

"Where? Do you know where we can find a town Toph? And there's another problem. How do we know they'd even want to hire any of us?"

"True, they probably won't hire me for anything, what with the whole blind thing I got going on. Honestly, I would be offended by that, but it just means I get to sit back and watch as you two have to work."

Zuko frowned. "You do remember that you're blind, right? How would you "watch" us work?"

Toph frowned. "Just shut up and find a job Sparky."

"Ugh, didn't you bring any money? You keep talking about how rich your overprotective family is."

"Didn't I already tell you? They never gave me any money. They never thought I would need any of it."

"Great! Now we're stuck wandering a desert with no money, little food, and a dragon that could probably eat a whole Sabertooth-Moose-Lion!"

Druk, who was flying above, suddenly had his stomach growl.

"Ugh."

"Nephew, please calm yourself. I know things seem difficult now, but we can prevail. All we need to do is find a town. We can manage our problems there."

"Do you know where we can find one Uncle?"

"I do," Toph said suddenly. Both eyes turned to her.

"Did you two forget that I can sense things on the ground?"

Neither of them said anything. They didn't want to admit it.

"The radius for my sense is a few miles. If we're close to a town, I'll be able to feel it. We just have to make a few stops every now and then so I can check the ground. And I'll let you two know if I feel anything."

Zuko smirked. "Well, what do you know? The blind girl is actually useful."

Toph frowned. "Sparky, I know I said you can make blind jokes, but don't push it. I'm still a better earthbender than you."

"And I'm a better firebender than you. I think I'd win."

"Want to test that?"

"Go ahead. I'm not afraid of you."

"Now, now you two. Perhaps you should save the fighting for the swamp. I don't think fighting on an Ostrich-Horse or in a town is a sound plan."

Reluctantly, the two stopped bickering. Though they would occasionally elbow each other for fun.

Iroh saw this. And smiled.

* * *

It took many more hours before Toph sensed something. Once she did, they all had to find a place to hide Druk first. It would be dangerous for anyone to see him. As one of the last dragons on earth, it would be all too plausible for someone to try and profit off of him. Firebenders would want to kill him for glory, while the Earth Kingdom might try to sell him for money.

It took some time, but they were able to find a secluded cave for Druk to rest in. It was close enough to the town for them to occasionally check on him, and there seemed to be some animals inside of it, so he wouldn't go hungry.

"You'll have to stay here for a while Druk," Zuko said as he rubbed his dragons head. "But we'll come to check on you. And we'll all leave together once we get settled. Ok?"

The dragon on rested its body on the floor, clearly eager for a nap. Zukow would take that as a yes.

"Let's head to the village."

Iroh, Zuko, and Toph got on the Ostrich-Horses and headed to the village. Even from a distance, it was clear that it wasn't the best place to be in. A lot of it was dirty, some of the houses were run-down, and most of the men had weapons. There were even men in soldiers' uniforms coming out to meet them. The man in charge had long hair with a balding head.

He also had a grin that reminded Zuko too much of Zhao for comfort.

"Hold up. Who goes there?"

Iroh had a speech prepared. Toph didn't like the plan at first, but she came around. Especially when Irho agreed to go with a certain name.

"Why, hello there! My name is Mushi!"

Toph snickered silently.

"These are my niece and nephew. Go on you two. Introduce yourselves."

Zuko just frowned at the soldiers. "Lee."

"Yeah, he doesn't talk much. He thinks glowering at people counts as a conversation," Toph joked. "I'm Luanshi, by the way."

"So we got a Mushi, a Lee, and a Luanshi. Mind telling us why you're all out here?"

"We are mere travelers seeking refuge. We hoped this village could oblige us."

The man grins. "Why of course. This village would be happy to hold refugees. So long as you're willing to work, of course."

"We would not have come otherwise," Iroh said flatly. The man just kept grinning.

"The names Gow. I'm in charge of keeping the town safe. If I catch a whiff of any of you causing trouble, you'll be answering to me."

Zuko just glared at the man. "Noted."

Somehow, now even that took away Gow's grin. All he did was pull to the side.

"Enjoy your stay."

Sensing Zuko's irritation growing, Iroh spoke up.

"Thank you very much. Come along you two. We should get settled before dark."

The trio pulled up to the entrance of the town, leaving Gow and his goons behind.

"I don't trust them, Uncle."

"Me neither. I kept getting bad vibes off of them."

"I agree with both of you. But we did not come here to cause trouble. We just need to secure money for food and supplies. Once we do, we can leave. Until then I don't want either of you to cause problems. Am I clear?"

"Yes, uncle." Both Zuko and Toph said that at the same time. All three of them stared blankly at that.

The silence was only broken when someone's stomach growled.

"Let's find some food first."

"Agreed."

"Yes."

* * *

_South Pole_

Gyatso did not wish to be cruel, but he needed answers. He had spent all day looking through the archives of the temple. But nothing he read or saw gave any indication of being similar to Aang's visions. The spirit Aang had described was feminine, blue, and kite-like. None of the scrolls gave any descriptions remotely close to that.

And then there was Aang's new attitude. His jovial outlook and dedication to having fun was stifled. He seemed downtrodden, upset. And Gyatso truly hated seeing his pupil that way.

Which was why he had walked into Aang's room in the middle of the night was shaking the boy.

 _"_ Aang. Wake up."

The young airbenders eyes slowly opened, and he spoke in a groggy voice. "Monk Gyatso? What...?"

"It is late Aang. I know you should be sleeping, but this is far too important. You must tell me what is wrong so that I may help you."

"What's wrong? I didn't say anything about that."

"That is true. You did not say anything was wrong. I deduced that by how you were acting. Now please tell me Aang. I don't want to see you hurt."

Aang was only silent. It was clear that he wanted to tell Gyatso. His crestfallen face made that evident. But he either could not do so or did not know how to do so.

Gyatso was going to speak again, but Aang beat him to it.

"I went out to see Katara today."

Gyatso's eyebrow raised.

"Aang, are you telling me that these negatives emotions are coming from her? Did she reject you?"

Aang's face became beet red. "No! No, nothing like that. I just talked to her today. About the world and stuff."

"The world?"

"Yeah. She talked a bit about the war. And the Avatar?"

Gyatso pondered that. Why would the two discuss the extinct savior of the world? And why was that relevant?

"I see. And what came out of this talk?"

Aang shifted uncomfortably in his bed. "I- I learned something."

"What did you learn?"

Aang was silent.

"Aang, I need you to..."

"Can I get a cup of water?"

"Aang, having a drink will not..."

"It's not to drink. It's... I need to show you something. I need water for it."

Gyatso paused. He wanted to know what was bothering his ward. This was apparently the only way to do so.

"Very well. Give me a moment Aang."

Gyatso left the room and went to the cleaning room. They had a contraption built that produced clean water from the ice. Gyatso didn't understand how it worked, but he was not going to question it. He simply poured a cup of water and walked back to Aang's room. When he arrived he saw that Aang had already gotten up was waiting for him.

"I bought the water here Aang. Now could you explain the issue to me?"

"Yeah. Could you just close the door? I don't want anyone else to see this?"

Gyatso checked to ensure the coast was clear before he closed the door. Aang took in a deep breath afterward.

"Alright. I discovered I could do this after Katara left. I saw her trying to waterbend earlier, and..."

Aang stopped talking as he assumed a kata. But it wasn't an airbending kata. It was slightly more rigid, and it was more flowing than freeing. It resembled a waterbending movement.

"Aang?"

Instead of an answer, he saw as Aang moved his arms in a smooth arch.

And the water followed his movements. It moved up, escaping the enclosure of the cup. It moved higher as Aang's hands moved higher. It was following the boy's movements.

"I- I can waterbend."

Aang looked scared. His body was trembling, and his eyes were becoming watery.

"Monk Gyatso? What's happening to me?"

Gyatso quickly engulfed his pupil in a hug. He didn't want to see him in pain.

"It is alright Aang. There is nothing wrong with you. It's alright."

Gyatso rubbed Aang's head as the boy began to quietly sob. Both of them knew that this could not be ignored. Aang could bend a second element, and there was no telling if he could bend more. If he could, what did that mean?

If he was... the Avatar, then he would not be able to stay here. He would have to travel to learn the other elements. He would have to face the war. He would have to face the Fire Lord.

And even if he wasn't the Avatar, then he would not be able to stay here. To be unable to bend would be to damage the spirit of a bender. Aang would have to learn to waterbend properly. And he would still have to face the effects the war has had on the world.

Only one thing was clear. Aang's life could no longer remain as it was. A great change was now inevitable.

But Gyatso said none of that. All he did was comfort the young boy in his arms.

"It's alright."

* * *

_Gaoling_

Within his office, Lao Beifong finished making his estimate. He had to be willing to spend as much money as possible if he wanted this to succeed.

"Sir?"

The servant was waiting, and Lao was not a person to waste more time than necessary.

"Take this to the city capital. I want everyone to be aware fo the bounty. I don't care who finds my daughter, so long as they bring her back."

"At once, my lord."

As the servant took the letter, Lao was left to reflect on that night. He had hoped that his family could spend the new year together. His daughter had been surprisingly distant as of late. Perhaps a celebration could have bought them closer together.

Instead, he was awoken that night to the news of two of his Ostrich-Horses being stolen, and his daughter missing. She had to have been kidnapped.

He did not care what he had to do. Who he would have to work with. The order was open to any bounty hunter who would take it. He would get his daughter back.

By any means necessary.

* * *

**For anyone who thinks that Aang's crying at the fact that he can waterbend doesn't make sense, think of it like this. He's a kid. He's in the age range of 10-11. He just went to the Spirit World on accident, a spirit merged with him without his consent, and now he can bend an element that isn't the one he was born into. That would be a lot for an adult to handle, it's a lot to adjust to. For an emotional young kid? I think that Aang's reaction is appropriate. That's probably how I would feel. Incredibly confused, and more than a little scared.**

**Moving on from that, I had fun writing those moments for Zuko's group. I enjoyed having all of their different personalities clash with each other. I also feel that Toph is really the little sister that Zuko deserves. She might get on his nerves, but she isn't trying to outright sabotage or kill him like Azula. She is actually helpful and supportive of him. And I think he needs that.**

**Speaking of Toph, her fake name (Luanshi) means pebble. I just thought it was funny, and I went with it.**

**Also, Lao being a bad dad who thinks he is a good dad is fun to write. Looking forward to where that continues.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be very much like _Zuko Alone_ , but with a twist.**

**Anyway, please leave reviews, let me know what you guys think, and I will see you all next time.**

**Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_South Pole_

"Gyatso. This news you bring us is impossible."

"I know it is hard to believe masters, but I speak no lie. What I am telling you is the absolute truth."

"But how? Monk Phali asked. "How was the boy able to bend water? Only the Avatar has ever been capable of such a feat, and the spirit of light was destroyed nearly a century ago."

Gyatso nodded. "I am aware of this. However, I am beginning to suspect that the destruction of the Avatar Spirit may not have been permanent."

All the elders looked to Gyatso in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Master Phali asked.

Gyatso pulled a scroll from his robes. "I have spent countless hours searching in our library. I have been trying to find a spirit that matches the description given to me by Aang. And I believe I may have found it."

Gyatso unfurled the scroll in his hand and presented it to the elders. On the scroll, there was an illustration of a blue and white spirit.

"Raava," Monk Phali breathed.

"Yes. The Avatar Spirit herself. She has returned. And she had joined with my pupil."

The room was silent while that information was processed. It was too much to accept immediately. It should have been impossible.

"Gyatso, who else knows about this?"

"Ony Aang and myself."

"Good. That makes this slightly easier." Head Monk Dothar held his head down in thought. Then he spoke.

"We have yet to confirm that the boy has indeed merged with the Avatar Spirit. We cannot afford to be rash."

"With all due respect Monk Dothar, how else would you describe his abilities?"

Master Dothar regarded Gyatso cooly. "Even if the boy has managed to become the Avatar, we cannot afford to risk his life. The last Avatar was of our people, and he was killed due to his lack of training. He was even around Aang's age. We must be cautious, as to avoid losing another Avatar."

Gyatso nodded. That made sense, it was a logical course of action. But that left one question.

"What shall we do then?"

"There are two things that must be done. First, we must conduct more tests. We have to be certain beyond any doubt that your pupil has become the Avatar. If he has indeed become the keeper of balance in this world, then he will need more training. He will have to master Airbending to a higher degree before he can move on to the other elements."

"And how would he learn them? Our ability to travel the world has been stifled for almost a hundred years."

We will deal with that problem when it arises Gyatso. For now, focus on your student. If he is indeed the Avatar, we must learn that. Soon."

Gyatso bowed to the elder monks. He then walked out of the room to conduct more research.

No one in the room was aware of the young boy was listening in from above the ceiling. He had some concerns about the things he heard.

* * *

_Earth Kingdom_

The first thing Zuko, Iroh, and Toph notice when they enter the village is that it is very poor. Most of the materials used to make it were old and rusting. And aside from the soldiers they had met at the town entrance, none of the people looked well-clothed, well-fed, or well-rested.

"Jeez, why is everyone here so glum?"

Toph's comment drew Zuko and Iroh back to reality.

"These people have felt the damaging effects of the war. Joy is not something they have in abundance."

"Really? They could at least try to have some fun."

"For some, moving on may be simple. But for most, that is not the case."

Something in Iroh's tone made Zuko feel... guilty. He didn't know why. He hadn't done anything to cause grief (he didn't think).

Maybe it had to do with the town. Iroh said that the war was the cause of its struggles. A war his family caused. Maybe that's why he felt bad.

"I think we can stop here. Let us see what is available."

Zuko pushes his Ostrich-Horse towards the small shop Iroh stopped at.

"Good Afternoon! I was wondering, how much can I buy with this money?"

Iroh held out two silver coins. The shopkeeper regarded them.

"If you were hoping to get food for yourself, your out of luck. The best I can give you is two bags of feed for the Ostrich-Horses."

"Thank you. That would be much appreciated."

As the shopkeeper handed Iroh the bags of feed, the soldiers walked back into town. They started playing a game on the other side of the street.

"Heads up Sparky. Someone's looking for trouble."

Zuko originally thought she was talking about the soldiers until he looked to the corner of the shop. Two kids were giggling with each other. One of them was holding an egg.

"Oh no."

One of the kids tossed the egg. It landed right on the leader's head.

Based on the growling, he took exception to that.

The kids ran away after that. Gow set his sights on the people closest to him.

Unfortunately, those people were ones on Ostrich-Horses.

"Are you strangers throwing eggs at us now? After we were kind enough to let you stay here?"

"Gracious no. We appreciate your hospitality far too much."

"Did you see who threw it?"

"I know I didn't see anyone," Toph said. Some of the guards chuckled.

"The egg had to have come from somewhere. Would any of you happen to have a guess?"

"Maybe a chicken flew over."

Zuko knew it was a bad idea to say that. But he didn't like the way the man was talking to him, his uncle, or Toph. He would've appreciated it if they weren't treated like threats just for being newcomers.

They were firebenders, but they weren't here to hurt anyone.

But it didn't look like Gow was going to care either way. He just glared at the three of them.

"Here's your feed," the shopkeeper interrupted. He placed the two large bags in front of Iroh.

"Thank you very much, my friend."

Iroh grabbed the two bags. Only to have them snatched from his arms by Gow and his men.

"Thanks for your contribution. The army appreciates your support."

"Hey! That's ours!"

"Yeah, give it back!"

"Lee! Luanshi! Enough. We did not come to cause trouble."

"Of course you didn't," Gow says while handing the feed to his men. "And I suggest you keep it that way for the duration of your stay. Folks here don't need any more problems from strangers."

With one warm pat on his hammer, Gow walks away.

"Uncle, give me one good reason why I and Toph shouldn't just go over and take our Ostrich-Horse feed back from them."

Iroh raised an eyebrow at the fact that he included Toph in his plan, but he answered.

"We did not come here to cause trouble nephew. The success of our travel requires secrecy. We can't be starting fights in random towns."

"Even in towns with pompous soldiers?"

"Yes, nephew. Even those."

The three of them simply stood in silence after that. It looked like coming to this town might have been a waste of time. It didn't seem like they would get much help here.

"You know, I think that's the first jerk I've ever met."

Both Iroh and Zuko turned to Toph.

"Wh-What?"

"A jerk. I think that Gow guy is the first proper one I've ever met."

Zuko could only form one response to that statement.

"How?"

"I've met spoiled brats before. My parents used to leave me with them. I've met cocksure people, a lot in fact. My parents love hanging out with them. But that Gow guy is the first authentic, bonafide jerk I have ever met."

Zuko's face stayed neutral. "Should we give him a medal?"

Toph snickered. "That'd be great. "Here you go, sir. You are my first jerk. Congratulations!" Not gonna lie, I'm tempted to make that medal out of dirt just to get a reaction from him."

"What's stopping you?"

"I can't write."

The sudden and blunt response manages to get a laugh out of Zuko. Toph soon joins in, leaving Iroh to smile at them both. It really is nice to see Zuko have a friend.

"You guys think we should go?"

Iroh ponders Toph's question.

"I don't think the townsfolk will be very welcoming if the guard is anything to go off of. And I don't believe we will find any work to make up for the lost money at this hour. I believe the cave we passed might be our best option."

Nodding, Zuko pressed his steed to follow Iroh. They were about to reach the exit of the town when a kid came up to them. It was the same kid who threw the egg.

"Hi, there. I'm Lee."

"Nice to meet you. Goodbye now."

"Later Lee."

"Niece. Nephew. Don't be rude now," Iroh chastised them both. "I apologize for them. Can we help you with something young man?"

"Actually, you already did. You didn't tell the soldiers I threw the egg. I would be in so much trouble if they knew it was me."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Cause they're jerks."

"That is true," Toph agreed."

"Hey, come with me! I can get you some food if you like!"

The trio would have declined. But their stomachs were making noises, so they decided to follow Lee.

* * *

"So this is my farm. Wait here while I get my parents."

The boy ran inside the house, leaving the three to sit on their steeds and look at the rest of the animals. There were pig-sheep, pig-cows, and even a pig-rooster. Until now, Zuko had thought that the last one was a myth.

"This is them! The guys that stood up to the soldiers."

The boy came out again. This time, he was accompanied by people who had to be his parents. His mother looked a bit like him (save for the messed up teeth), while father was a fuller man in green robes with a serious expression.

"I take it you three are new in town?" The father asked.

"Um..." Zuko was going to attempt to answer, but Iroh decided to save him.

"Yes, I and my niece and nephew have been traveling for quite some time. We hoped to find work and food while we were here, though we have not had much luck."

"You say you're looking for work?"

Iroh and Zuko nodded. Behind them, Toph grinned maniacally.

"If your niece is up for it, she could also help my wife in the house. We don't have much, but we can pay you all for some basic work."

Zuko wasn't sure if he was comfortable with this. These people already looked like they struggled to support themselves. It might not be fair to take money from them, even if they worked for it.

But it seemed Iroh did not have the same qualms.

"That would be very kind of you. We appreciate the offer."

The father nodded. "Sun's about to set. I can get you three a spot to sleep in the barn. Maybe get you a quick snack too. We can start work in the morning."

Zuko and Toph nodded while Iroh responded. "That would be wonderful."

* * *

"You awake Sparky?"

Zuko opened the eyes he had been trying to keep closed for a while now. He hoped to get enough sleep before the sun rose, and he with it.

Oh well.

"What is it Toph?"

"It's just- nevermind. Forget it."

"Toph, you just woke me up. I am not going to forget it. Just tell me."

She hesitated for a moment. "Do you ever- miss home?"

Zuko was surprised at her question. The truth was, he always missed home. He missed being in the Fire Nation, where his spirit felt at home.

But at the same time, he didn't want to go back to the Royal Palace. There were too many memories there for him to face. Granted, some were nice. Most weren't though. And then there were the people who were still living there.

He was not ready for that confrontation yet.

"Sometimes, yeah."

"It's... weird."

Zuko frowned. "What is?"

"Don't get me wrong Sparky, I'm happy to be here. Despite all the nearly starving and technically being homeless, this is more fun than I would have ever gotten at home. I guess I just feel... a little guilty."

"Guilty?"

"I left without telling them anything. I mean, I ran away before, but... They're probably really worried. I probably hurt them."

Zuko could only listen and contemplate the differences between his problem and Toph. Toph chose to leave her parents but was now having second thoughts. Zuko was forced from his home, and he wasn't sure he wanted to go back.

He couldn't tell that to Toph without having to explain other things, but he could try.

"You know you're not leaving them forever, right? Once all fo this is over, you can go back?"

"What is this, exactly? You two never told me what the end goal is."

"I need to learn all four elements."

"Is that it?"

"As far as I can tell, yes. There might be more I need to do, but I figured I would deal with it when I get there."

"So you're just winging all of this?"

"Basically."

Toph chuckled. "Alright. Tell you what, if you watch my back on all this, I'll watch yours. Deal?"

"It's better than having you throw rocks at me. Sure."

Toph then punched Zuko in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"It's how I show affection. Good night Sparky."

Zuko, who was still rubbing his sore arm, spoke through gritted teeth. "Good night."

The two of them went to sleep after that. Iroh was able to dream peacefully.

* * *

_South Pole_

"Aang."

"Monk Gyatso!"

Aang lost his concentration, and the water he had been playing with spilled all over his floor. He looked sheepishly to his master.

"H-Hi master. How can I help you?"

Gyatso raised an eyebrow but continued. "I have spoken with the elders. We made some decisions regarding your situation."

"Really?"

"Yes. You though I suppose you heard all about it from your hiding spot."

"Eep!" Aang nearly choked on air.

"I know that you like to sneak around Aang. Did you think I wouldn't feel you there?"

Aang looked down. "I'm sorry master. I just- I wanted to know what would happen to me."

"We are still in the process of figuring that out ourselves," Gyatso said. He then walked over and held his protege's shoulder. "Don't worry Aang. Whatever is chosen, I will do my best to help you. I promise."

"Thanks, I guess. Is it true though? Am I the Avatar now?"

Gyatso frowned. "It is too early to tell Aang. There are still many questions in need of answers. But I promise you will be the first to know."

"Ok," Aang silently responded while fiddling his thumbs. "Monk Gyatso?"

"Yes?"

"What happens if I am the Avatar?"

Gyatso's eyes widened. He hadn't truly considered the ramifications of his students being the vessel of light and order until the moment.

If Aang was the Avatar, he would obviously need to learn the other three elements. And that would come with his own issues.

The next element in the cycle would be water. The only waterbender nearby was Aang's friend, Katara. But she was untrained, in need of a teacher. The best solution would be to travel to the North Pole. But even that solution would need more solutions.

Next would be Earth. That one might not be as tricky as water. There were many rebels and soldiers fighting against the Fire Nation in the Earth Kingdom. It should not be too hard to find Aang an earthbending teacher within such a large landmass.

Finally, there was firebending. And that was a problem with no clear solution. The entirety of that nation would b taught to view outsiders as either inferior or as savage enemies. It would be very difficult to find a Firebending master willing to teach an Air Nomad.

Of course, he could try contacting his Pai Sho friends. But that would be a last resort.

Of course, the greatest hurdle would be what came after mastering the elements. If Aang was indeed the Avatar, he would be expected to face and defeat the Fire Lord. A feat no one had been capable of for nearly a century.

Of course, that all depended on whether or not Aang truly had become the Avatar. It was still possible that he had merged with an ocean spirit, and had, therefore, acquired Waterbending along with Airbending. And there will still other possibilities.

Even if Gyatso had his doubts.

So instead of voicing his concerns, Gyatso simply smiled at his boy.

"You need not worry about that Aang. The road will become clearer as we continue to walk."

Aang nodded. "Alright. I trust you Monk Gyatso.

"Good. Now, why don't you go to bed? It is late, and I would like for us to do some training tomorrow."

"Alright."

Aang slid into his bed, falling asleep surprisingly quickly.

" _He must be more tired than I had expected,_ " Gyatso thought as he lingered for a moment. He then closed the door as he left, allowing Aang to sleep in peace.

* * *

" _I have been waiting for you._ "

Aang opened his eyes to realize he was standing in the sky. The little detail would have surprised him the most, if not for what was right in front of him.

It was a Spirit. It was blue and white, with a kite-like body and long tendrils coming out of it. It's "face" was adorned with markings Aang had never seen before, and it's entire body seemed to glow.

"What..? How..? Where am I?"

" _Peace, young one. You are safe. We are in your dream._ "

The voice was feminine, it was calming. But it also had an old power behind it.

"My dream? How does that work? Wait, who are you?"

The spirit came closer, allowing Aang to see it more clearly.

"I know you're the spirit. The same one I saw in the spirit world. But who are you really?"

"It is good to finally meet you Aang."

"How do you know my name? And you didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

"My name is Raava. I will answer your questions Aang. We have quite a lot to discuss."

* * *

**Aang has now officially met Raava. The next chapter will touch on the conversation. Though I wouldn't expect her to give him the full truth just yet.**

**Also, the next chapter will probably also be where we see Zuko fight with Earthbending for the first time. That should be fun.**

**I just want to let you guys know, I've figured out how this story will end. I don't think it's the way most of you would expect, but I look forward to getting there.**

**Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you guys think, and I will see you all next time.**

**Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Avatar.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_South Pole_

"You seem rather quiet this morning Aang. Is something the matter?"

Gyatso had prepared breakfast for the both of them this morning and was about to pour tea for them both. But Aang seemed distracted.

"It's just- I had a dream last night."

Gyatso's eyebrow raised. "Really? What was in this dream?"

"I saw someone. The same spirit from when I went into the Spirit World."

Gyatso almost faltered, but he kept his composure.

"Aang, what did you learn from this dream?"

"She gave me her name. She's called Raava."

Gyatso dropped his teapot.

* * *

_Earth Kingdom_

When Zuko was practicing his firebending with uncle Iroh and the Sun Warriors, one lesson that had been constantly drilled into him was the importance of patience and restraint. He wasn't going to say he was good at it (ask anybody), but he knew the basic principle.

Fire was the element of life, of passion. But passion could turn into rage, and fire could easily become an instrument of destruction. To prevent this, a firebender needed to be in control of themself. They needed to avoid fighting it was necessary, and even then, they must never unleash fires full power. Doing so could not only kill the opponent but harm the user as well.

"Do you know how to fight?"

But it was becoming increasingly more difficult to remain in control. Aside from Azula, Zuko couldn't think of any other kid he had ever wanted to throw a small fire at.

"Where are you guys going?"

" _Maybe a slightly larger fire._ "

Zuko took a breath to steady himself. The kid was getting on his nerves, but he wasn't about to lose his temper over this. He and his uncle were helping a man fix the roof of his bar. They were nailing on boards to make up the roof. That's all that mattered. Swinging a hammer, and hitting in nails.

"Hey, how'd you get that scar?"

"That's enough Lee," the kid's father, Gansu, finally spoke up. "Stop asking personal questions. If they don't want to talk about anything, you shouldn't force them."

"Oh, it's quite alright," Iroh said, working effectively while Zuko struggled. "The boy is just curious. It's just that my nephew doesn't like to talk about his past."

"And that's alright. Most folks don't want to talk about what hurts them," Gansu said sagely. He obviously had experience in that area. "Lee, leave him alone. If he doesn't want to talk, let him work."

"Fine, I'll go see if that girl you came with is any more fun."

As Lee left, Zuko imagined how him trying to have a conversation with Toph would go.

He didn't like what he was imagining.

* * *

"Stop chickening out! Are you an Earthbender or not?!"

"I don't know! That's why I asked!"

Lee was on the ground, converted in more dirt, and seemingly begging for the release of death. Above him, Toph stood on a podium she had made. She looked down at Lee with an impatient look.

This was not exactly what Zuko was expecting when he came to find them after finishing the work on the roof. But it wasn't too far either.

"Trying to see if he's an Earthbender?"

"Keyword is trying. I thought teaching him some moves would be more fun than helping his mom with chores. But he doesn't have any talent."

"Hey!"

"Don't get mad at me for telling the truth. But if you want to prove me wrong, why don't you try getting up?"

Emboldened by the insults of an eleven-year-old blind girl, Lee lifted himself from the ground. He planted his feet in the dirt, and took in a deep breath.

"Alright rock-mouth, just do what I showed you."

"Rock-mouth?" Zuko asked in a whisper to Toph.

"Cause of the teeth. I could hear them when we met him."

Zuko was going to say something about how offensive that might be, but he was distracted by seeing the kid try to Earthbend. _Try_ to Earthbend. He was doing the moves (decently at best), but no rocks were moving.

"Ugh! My brother is an Earthbender. Why can't I do it?"

"Maybe it's just him," Zuko suggested. "Aren't families of benders pretty rare?"

"Don't say that!" Lee suddenly shouted. The outburst surprised both Zuko and Toph.

"My brother is out there fighting the Fire Nation! I want to help him! But they won't let me help him if I'm not a bender!"

Hearing that, Zuko started feeling guilty. He might not like the kid very much, but he didn't want him to die. But because of the war his family started, Lee might not have a chance to live. Neither would his brother.

Unless...

"Are you connected to the earth?"

Lee turned to Zuko. "What?"

"If you want to move the earth, you have to feel connected to it. That's how bending works."

"How do you know?"

Zuko just raised an eyebrow. "I'm traveling with her. You think I haven't heard any of this before?"

"Oh. That makes sense. Say, I noticed you have some swords. Do you think...?"

"No."

"What? I didn't even get to..."

"No. Your mom told me to get you all. Food is ready."

"Sweet," Toph said as she dropped her podium and followed. Lee followed as well, except he had a pout.

A grin formed when he came up with a plan.

* * *

Inside the barn, the three travelers were sleeping. Everything seemed fine, and they seemed ready to leave in the morning.

The disturbance came when some walked into the barn and tiptoed over to the traveler's supplies. The intruder grabbed the pair of swords and walked out again.

Toph, who had her feet lifted from the ground, dropped them rolled over to Zuko.

"He stole your swords."

"I know."

"Do you want to do something about it?"

"I'm tired. No."

"He might hurt himself."

"And?"

"You'll get blamed. I thought you wanted to stay out of trouble?"

"Ugh," Zuko groaned as he lifted himself up. "You're getting the next one."

Zuko walked out of the barn and went to find Lee. He saw him stabbing a scarecrow.

He got those swords when he passed Master Piandao's tests. And this kid was stabbing a bag of hay.

"You're doing it wrong."

"AHH!" Lee yelled as he dropped the swords. He turned around. "How long have you been standing there?

"Long enough to notice that you don't know how to use swords."

"Give me a break. I've never used any before." Lee started pouting. He thought he was being made fun of.

"I can tell. I also don't think that using Dao swords is a good place to start. They're a bit advanced."

"I guess you know how to use them then."

"Obviously. I trained in them. Look."

Zuko picked up the swords and started some basic movements that Master Paindao had shown him.

"The key is to not think of the blades as separate weapons. They're not. They're both two parts of the same weapon."

Zuko bought both swords together and held them in one hand. Then he handed them to Lee.

"Try them."

The kid's face lit up. He happily took the swords and started swinging them again. Expect this time, he was imitating Zuko's moves, so his attempts were less frustrating to look at.

He nodded at the boy.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yes, we do. We told you, we're only staying until we can get some food."

"Didn't you say you were also looking for money?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Goodbye Lee."

The kid looked downtrodden. When he walked away, he did so without the usual excitement.

"Way to go Sparky. I think you broke him."

"What? He was annoying me."

"Zuko. That is no way to deal with people that annoy you. The best way to accept someone is to treat them with kindness."

Zuko frowned when he heard that. He didn't want to make a habit of being nice to every person they came across. It sounded like too much work.

But he figured he should do something about Lee, otherwise, his uncle (and maybe Toph. Maybe) wouldn't let him live it down. But he was already riding away. It might be awkward to just get off and go talk to the kid.

Unless...

"Hey, kid! Catch!"

Zuko pulled something from his shirt and tossed it towards Lee.

"What is...? OW!"

The knife (which was sheathed) flew in the air and the hilt smacked Lee on his forehead.

"Sorry! It's a knife. For you. Bye!"

Zuko kicked his Ostrich-Horse to make it go faster. That was not supposed to happen.

Lee, meanwhile, unsheathed the knife as he rubbed his head.

"Never give up without a fight. Huh."

* * *

"I can't believe you threw a knife at him!"

Toph's non-stop laughter was beginning to get on Zuko's nerves. The fact that Uncle Iroh looked mirthful wasn't helping.

"It was sheathed!"

"Is that what you do on birthdays? Just throw people's presents at them? Cause if so, you're invited to my next one."

Zuko decided to stop talking to anyone. Once they got to the cave, Zuko would spend his time with a more pleasant company.

"Druk, we're here! You can... Umph!"

Druk tackled Zuko the moment he came into view. He didn't even have a chance to utter a greeting before the growing dragon jumped on him and started licking his face.

"Druk, calm down! I'm happy to see you too, but could you let me breathe first?"

"He is just happy to see you nephew. We have been gone for more than a day."

"That reminds me, we should probably check if there is any living wildlife left in that cave," Toph said. "I mean, I doubt it, but there's a chance."

"I will go with him to check," Iroh said, staring intently at the dragon. "He cannot hold secret from me. If any creatures are alive, I will find them."

Iroh and Druk walked into the cave. Neither Zuko nor Toph could tell how long he would be in there.

"I guess we can get ready to leave. As soon as they're out..."

"Someone's coming," Toph suddenly said. Zuko turned to her.

"From where?"

"Right behind us. If you don't want to bend, I'd suggest using those swords of yours."

Zuko took note of her suggestion, but he decided to just grab a hold of the hilt. He would wait until he saw who was coming before he made a move.

He was glad he waited because the person running up to them was not Gow or his soldiers. It was Lee's mom. Wasn't Sela her name?

She ran straight to them and fell on her knees. She had clearly run straight to them.

"I'm so happy I found you. I need your help."

"What happened?" Toph asked.

"After you left Gow came to the house. He told Gansu that our son died in battle. Gansu felt that he had to leave, so he went to the army registration office. But while he was gone, the soldiers came back. They wanted to rob us! Lee pulled a knife on them and... I don't been know where he got this!"

Sela dropped the knife on the floor. The same blade Zuko had given Lee.

"I know its selfish. I know I barely know any of you. But I don't have any other options. I don't want want to lose my son. I don't... I can't..."

"We'll get your son back."

Zuko picked up the knife and got on the Ostrich-Horse.

"Care to join me?" Zuko asked Toph. The younger girl grinned.

"You bet!"

Toph jumped on to the Ostrich-Horse, and they made their way to the town. Sela followed behind them from a distance. They had some annoying soldiers to take care of.

As they left, they failed to notice the old man and young dragon walking out of the cave.

"Where did everyone go?"

Druk's response was to sneeze fire.

"That is not a helpful response Druk."

* * *

"Let me go! I didn't do anything!"

"Shut up kid. We all know that's a lie."

The soldiers had Lee tied up to a post. They intended to wait until the next recruitment officer for the army came by so they could just hand the kid off. Have one less annoyance to deal with.

"Hey, boss. Look over there."

All the soldiers, Gow included, turned to see two people riding into the town on an Ostrich-Horse. It was the two kids who came the day before.

"You kids shouldn't be out on your own. Where's that grandpa of yours?"

Neither of them said anything. They just stopped at a post to level their ride, and then got off.

"We can take them," Toph said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Actually Toph. I want to do this alone."

"What? But...?"

"I want to see if I'm any good at fighting with Earthbending. I'll let you tag in if it gets too hairy."

Not giving Toph a chance to respond, Zuko started walking towards the soldiers. He made sure to show no fear as he did.

Gow took exception to that.

"Not about to waste my time on another kid. Take care of him."

One of the soldiers, the one with the spear, charged at Zuko. In response, the scarred boy quickly took out his swords and sliced the weapon. Stunned without his weapon, the soldier was unable to react when Zuko lifted a rock from the earth and smacked his face. He went flying back, one of his teeth sailing above him.

"What are you waiting for? Get him!"

Another guard came up with his spear. This time, Zuko dodged it. Instead of breaking it, Zuko decided to just disarm the man. He then threw out his feet and made him fall on his back. Zuko didn't even have to use any earthbending to make him run away.

When the third guy came, Zuko didn't even bother with taking n the spear. He just threw out the ground underneath him, making the man lose his balance and throw his weapon. Weaponless, the man ran away.

That left only Gow.

"Why'd you have to go and attack my men? You're going to leave the people here defenseless."

Gow was trying to get under Zuko's skin. Make him feel guilty for taking out the men who were supposed to guard people against the Fire Nation.

But that wouldn't work. Zuko knew better.

"They weren't getting protection from you anyway. You and yours aren't soldiers, you aren't guards. You're just a bunch of freeloaders in uniform who let your power get to your heads."

Gow glared at him. "Is that so?"

Gow took his hammers from his belt. He held them out in a fighting stance.

"You think you're any better?"

In response, Zuko pulled out his own swords. He came for a fight, so he was ready.

Gow sent the first strike. He hit the ground with one hammer, lifting up a rock. With the other hammer, he launched it at Zuko.

Zuko used his blades to cut the swords to pieces. The resulting pebbles and dust fell to the ground.

When he did that, Zuko was surprised to hear cheers coming from his side.

"He's got him!"

"They're finally going to get what's coming to them!"

"Hit him with a left!"

"This is a fistfight."

"He's got a left sword, doesn't he?"

Growling, Gow launched more rocks at Zuko. Zuko dodged the rocks that he could, and he sliced the ones that he couldn't.

"Why do you keep fighting? You've got nothing to win here kid."

"Neither do you. Why do you keep fighting?"

"If you think I'm going to sit back and let a kid insult me," Gow said as he struck the ground with both hammers. I large boulder materialized after that. "You've got another thing coming."

Zuko clenched his fists around his swords. This was an attack he would have to face head-on. And break.

Gow launched the boulder.

Zuko planted his feet and waited for it to hit him. He knew he would be able to break it. He was confident in his ability. He could beat a rock.

He waited for it to get closer as he tightened his grip on his swords.

_*Crush*_

Only for the rock to explode before it reached him.

"Huh?"

"Step aside Sparky. I'm bored, and I want to hit someone."

"T- Luanshi! I said I'd handle this!"

"Yeah, I know. I heard you then. But I'm bored. And I already took out three guys. Let me deal with him."

"Excuse me?" Gow smirked condescendingly as he walked closer to the two. "You expect me to water my time fighting some defenseless little blind girl? Why you must both think I'm some sort of joke..."

Gow never got much further than that.

The moment Toph heard the word "defenseless", she moved one arm in a swift motion. The earth rumbled for a moment. A pillar of rock popped out of the ground, and it hit Gow straight in the chest. He flew back several feet, hitting his back on one of the local houses. He passed out on the floor.

"Yes. I do think you're a joke. Loser."

"Nice one," Zuko said as he passed Toph and walked to the post Lee was tied up to. His mother had already walked up to him.

"Lee!"

"Give me some space for a moment," Zuko said as he prepared one of his swords. With one quick swipe, he cut Lee from the restraints.

"Nice," Lee said as he stretched his limbs. He was only able to enjoy his new freedom for a few seconds before his mom enveloped him in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy you're alright. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you!"

Zuko purposely looked away from the scene. Seeing a mother with her son... it bought memories he didn't want to think about.

Toph noticed the sudden change in his mood and looked at him. "Hey Sparky, are you alright? I..."

Toph's eyes suddenly widened. "Look Out!"

Zuko turned around just in time to see Gow, who had just gotten up, swing his hammer. A large rock was now moving directly towards Zuko's face.

There was no time to dodge. And Zuko had already sheathed his swords, leaving him without a weapon to use.

Toph had her hand ready. She intended to grab the rock before it hit Zuko.

That's when they both felt something hot pass them by.

A ball of fire hit the rock, causing it to veer off track and land on the floor. Iroh came into town on his Ostrich-Horse, standing in between his nephew, his teacher, and Gow.

"Leave this town. Stop your assault on these people and my family. I do not wish to fight."

Gow could only look at Iroh in surprise.

"You-you're a..."

"Do not make me repeat myself again. Leave! Now!"

Gow instead gulped and held his hammers tighter. "You're from the Fire Nation. You're here to hurt everyone. My job is to stop you!"

Iroh remained calm. "If that were true, the people would not cheer to see your soldiers beaten."

Gow got into a fighting stance. "They'll cheer even more once I kill you, Firebender!"

Gow started an assault on Iroh. He launched as many rocks as he could, a ceaseless barrage to tire him out and hopefully hit him.

But Iroh was too smart and too experienced to fall to such a tactic. He had fought generals of the Earth Kingdom. He would not fail against a single overconfident town guard.

Iroh used his fire to redirect the rocks. he never used more power than necessary, and he made sure not to miss a single projectile. His breath was steady, and his body still had energy. But Gow was desperate, and he was running out.

When Gow dropped a hammer to catch a breath, Iroh took his chance. He sent a blast of fire from his fist, aiming it directly at Gow's chest.

Gow tried to form a pillar to protect himself, but it didn't work. It was formed to slow, and Gow's low energy meant that the stone wasn't strengthened enough. The fire blast tore straight through the defense.

"Ah!" Gow exclaimed as he was launched several feet back. His shirt was in tatters, and his chest was teaming. But there were no burns on his skin.

"That was a warning shot. I will not be so merciful again. Now Go!"

Panicking, Gow wasn't even able to pick up his weapons as he ran away. He made sure to get out of sight as he ran out of the town. Once he was gone, Iroh took a deep calming breath and turned to his traveling companions.

"Are you two alright?"

Zuko was the one to speak up. "We're fine Uncle. But what are you doing here?"

Iroh smiled. "Did you honestly believe I would leave my fa..."

Iroh was cut off when a rock hit his head. But it wasn't thrown by a bender.

The three of them looked to see the townsfolk waving and shouting at them angrily.

"He's a Firebender!"

"Those two, they must be half-breeds! That's why they're with him!"

"They're here to kill us all!"

Zuko and Toph's eyes widened, while Iroh only looked crestfallen. They had just saved this town from bullies who were tormenting them, and now they were being treated like the villains.

"You should go."

Zuko turned to see Sela guarding her son. Lee couldn't even look at them.

"But..."

"They won't forgive any firebenders. You should go."

"She is right nephew. We should go."

"But uncle..."

"We have done enough."

The three of them got on their Ostrich-Horses while the crowd to jeer at them. They rode out of town until the remarks were no longer audible.

* * *

The group was quiet as they got further and further from the town. None of them knew what to say about what happened.

"They're wrong you know."

Iroh turned to Toph. This was the first thing she had said ever since they left the town.

"Everyone said you were a monster. But they're wrong. You're not."

Iroh smiled softly. He wished he could agree with her. He really, truly did. But he didn't.

Zuko, meanwhile, reached into his pocket. The knife he had tried to give Lee was still there. A gift he probably wouldn't take anymore. All because they were firebenders.

All he could do, all they could all do, was keep moving.

* * *

**I hope the fight turned out well. Bending fights, as it turns out, is not my expertise. But I hope I did just well enough for it to be entertaining.**

**Also, Zuko leaves the village with people having a positive perception of him. Though I can't say the same about their new view on Iroh. We'll see how that affects the team.**

**(I still need a name for Zuko's group. Any ideas?)**

**Also, one of the reviews suggested that I have Zuko use both the bending forms he knows in order for someone to hear about an Avatar. I thought about it, but I decided to hold off on any Fire Nation chases for the time being. But don't worry, the secret will get out.**

**Anyway, please leave reviews, and I will see you all next time.**

**Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Avatar.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Raava? That's a pretty name."

The spirit showed no outside reaction. " _It is the name I have had since the dawn of time itself. Now, we must discuss your future._ "

Aang frowned. "My future?"

" _Yes. To be more specific, your destiny._ "

"Um, what are you talking about?"

" _As my vessel, you are now the Avatar. You are tasked with restoring balance to the world._ "

Aang's eyes widened. "What?! How am I supposed to do that?!"

"You must- find what is wrong. Then you can- then you will..."

Aang frowned. "Are you ok? You sound confused."

" _I- am lost, I believe. I was gone for a long time. Something- something happened._ "

Aang frowned before his eyes widened. "Are you talking about the last Avatar? He was an Air Nomad too. But the monks said he was destroyed."

" _Yes, I was one with the wind. That vessel was defeated. And I became lost._ "

"How are you back? The monks told me that the Avatar spirit was destroyed."

"I am light and order. I cannot be destroyed. And I must defeat... him."

Aang frowned. "Him? Do you mean the Fire Lord."

"He is as dangerous as he is powerful. He must not be left to run loose."

Aang had more questions. A lot more questions. But he would not be able to ask them, as the empty space around them began to fall apart.

" _I believe our time is over. Until next time, Aang._ "

* * *

Aang recalled this conversation as he stood before the head monks. He had been called in to perform a demonstration.

A special one.

Gyatso walked to the center of the room. He placed a cup of water on the floor.

"Aang. Show them."

Nervous, Aang walked to the cup. He took a deep breath and performed Katara's waterbending move.

The water lifted itself from the cup in a snake-like manner. It stayed in the air so long as Aang willed it to.

"Incredible."

Aang dropped the water back into the cup. All that was left to do was wait for the monk's decision.

It was Monk Dothar who spoke first.

"You honor us with your presence, young Avatar."

He gave a slight bow. The other monks followed suit. Dothar then turned to Gyatso.

"Master Gyatso, it is time for the boy to commence his journey. He must now travel the world to master the other elements. Only then will the world know peace."

Aang's eyes widened in fear. Gyatso noticed this and stepped forward.

"With all due respect masters, I believe it was all of you who warned me against acting rashly."

"That was before we had confirmation. The Avatar lives again. We must not waste him."

Aang was concerned by what the monks were saying. Gyatso stepped forward to block him from them.

"I agree. An Avatar is our best chance at defeating the Fire Nation and ending the war. But we cannot force this on Aang. He is but a boy."

"A boy with the spirit of peace inside him," Monk Dathar stated. He then sighed. "Gyatso, I understand your concern for the boy. I do not wish for him to be troubled any more than you do. But the world cannot remain as it is. It needs a savior.

"I know this. But Aang is not a savior. He is but a boy."

"A boy wh must learn to be a savior, Monk Dothar stated. He then sighed. "Gyatso, there is no discussion on this matter. The new Avatar must be rained in the elements. He cannot stay here."

Aang eyes widened, and tears threatened to fall from them. He would need to leave?

"We can discuss travel plans at another meeting. For now, you and Aang may leave."

Gyatso gently took hold of Aang and led him outside. All the while, Aang's frustrations began to rise.

* * *

"I can't believe they want to do this to me!"

"Aang..."

"They want me to leave behind everything and everyone I love!"

"Aang!" Gyatso snapped, and Aang immediately quieted down. "I know that the situation is not ideal, but there is a way for you not to lose what you care about. For one, I am going with you."

Aang's eyes widened. "You will?"

"Yes. As the Avatar's Airbending master, it is within my power to request accompanying you in your quest to master the other elements. I will be with you every step of the way."

Aang felt a little better as Gyatso looked at him reassuringly. But there was still one thing bothering him.

"But what about Katara? And Sokka? Will, I ever see them again?"

Gyatso smiled at his student. He was glad that Aang's heart had not changed.

"Do not worry Aang. I believe I might be able to bring them with us."

Aang's eyes widened. "Really?! How?!"

Gyatso smirked. "Aang, did you truly believe that you were the only one knows how to be sneaky?"

* * *

_One Week Ago_

"Thank you for seeing me, Chieftess Kana."

"You don't have to call me Chieftess, Gyatso. I'm only in charge until Hakoda comes back. Now, what can I help you with?"

Both elders were inside Kanna's tent. Her two grandchildren were out hunting, and Aang was performing exercises back at the hidden temple. They could discuss it in private.

"Before I say anything, you should know that Aang has gone through a change recently."

Kanna snorted. "He's finally reached that age?"'

Gyatso recoiled. "What? No. Kanna, what I meant is..."

"Just know that he'll have to prove himself if he wants to be with my granddaughter."

"Kanna!" Gyatso said sternly. "That is now what this is about."

Kanna chuckled. "I know. It's just nice to have someone to mess with. My Grandson thinks he's funny. But he... well..."

"I have met him. You don't need to explain."

Gyatso composed himself. He had not been expecting the conversation to diverge that quickly.

"The reason I am here is that Aang and I will likely be leaving soon."

Kanna's eye perked. "Why would you leave? Isn't the world too dangerous for Airbenders?"

"It is dangerous, that is true. However, my pupil's spiritual training had begun recently. During his trials, it became evident that he has been chosen to partake in a spiritual journey. And as his master, I am meant to accompany him."

Technically all of that was true. Aang did begin spiritual training and now needed to go on a quest. The only details left out were merging with an ancient spirit and the need to master all four elements.

Kanna frowned. "I see. But why come to me with this?"

Gyatso strengthened himself. He would need to be careful with this next request.

"I was wondering if it would be possible for your granddaughter to accompany us?"

The room was silent. Despite the fact that they were already in the arctic, the temperature seemed to drop dramatically.

"Would you care to explain that again Gyatso?" Kanna spoke with steel. He would need to be cautious with how he approached this. He knew how strong family ties were in the Water Tribes. Any change to the dynamics was often met with trepidation.

"I m speaking in regards to Katara's waterbending. She has no teacher here, the Fire Nation has taken all of them away. If she were to come with us, she could finally learn to use her natural gifts."

"Did she speak to you about this?" Kanna asked. "Did she come to you with this idea? If that girl..."

"She did no such thing, I assure you," Gyatso spoke quickly. He did not wish to subject the poor girl to any torture her grandmother could whip up. He did not wish such a fate upon anyone. "I formed the idea myself. I understand the difficulties that come with being unable to freely express what you are. Being unable to bend properly must be having an effect on Katara. I merely wish to help her."

Kanna's face hardened in suspicion. She didn't fully believe him.

"Gyatso, I respect you. Unlike the rest fo the monks, I can hold a good conversation with you. So I must ask that you stop misleading me. Why do you really want to take my granddaughter?"

Gyatso sighed. He had a feeling this would not be easy.

"Before I say anything, you must promise that nothing we say will leave this room. You can speak of it to no one. Not even your family."

Kanna's eyes widened slightly. She had heard Gyatso be serious in the past, but this was the first time he had ever gone so far as to order her to do something. The situation might have more gravity than she had originally believed.

"What is it?"

"Aang did begin spiritual training. However, during his first meditation session, an incident occurred."

"An incident?"

Gyatso surveyed the area. He seemed to be making sure that no one was around to overhear them.

"He merged with a spirit."

Kanna's eyes widened. "How- how is that possible?"

"I am not too sure of that myself. And it's not the merging itself that bothers me. It is the spirit itself that worries me."

"Why? What spirit was it?"

Gyatso took in a deep breath. There was truly no way to be gentle about this.

"He has merged with the spirit Raava. The same spirit Avatar Wan merged with those countless millennia ago. Because of this, Aang has now become the new Avatar."

Kanna stared disbelievingly at Gyatso for several moments. Her mouth opened at certain points, but she could form no response.

"How- Are you certain of this?"

Gyatso nodded. "He returned to the temple one day after spending time with your granddaughter. When he returned, he imitated the movements Katara uses to waterbend. He was able to make the water move, Kanna. He could Waterbend. And he is still an Airbender."

Kanna tried shaking her head. What she was being told was impossible. But Gyatso was persistent.

"Only one person in all of history has been able to use more than one element. There is no doubt. Aang has become the Avatar. The cycle has been renewed."

Kanna fixed her gaze on Gyatso. "If this is true, then why do you want Katara to accompany him? If he is the Avatar, then danger will follow him at every turn. Why would you want my granddaughter to get involved in this?"

Gyatso sighed. "I'll admit, my reasons are selfish. Aang has gone through a dramatic change. One he did not ask for, and one he does not want. He may be the Avatar, but it is a burden he never sought. I felt that having your granddaughter, a friend of his, accompany him could... alleviate some of the pain he is feeling."

Gyatso bowed to Kanna. "I know I have no right to ask this of you. I have no right to ask you to let your family go. But I only ask out of concern for my student. Please."

Kanna said nothing as Gyatso remained with his head down. When she spoke, she did so in a soft voice.

"I have lived next to your people long enough to know that interfering in the plans of spirits is nothing more than an invitation for disaster. However, I must ask to meet the boy before a decision is made."

* * *

_Now_

"So Katara can come with us?"

Gyatso raised an eyebrow. "Have you been paying attention Aang? First, we must meet with her grandmother and gain her blessing. Only then can we say for certain."

The two skilled Airbenders glided over the tents of the Southern Tribe until they reached the home of the woman in charge. They descend and leach eft their staff outside. When they entered the igloo, Kanna was waiting for them.

"Ah, Aang. It's been a while since I've seen you last."

Aang smiled at the elder. "It's nice to see you as well, Chieftess Kanna."

Kanna frowns at Gyatso. "Have you been telling everyone to call me that? I told you, I'm not a chieftess."

Gyatso smirks. "No, but you must admit. It is a fitting title."

Kanna huffed. "No matter. The boy will call me Gran Gran like everyone else. Speaking of which, Aang."

The young boy snapped his attention to the village elder. He could tell by her eyes that this conversation was not going to be an easy one.

"Gyatso tells me you have become the Avatar. Is this true?"

Aang looked down sadly. "Yes. It's true Gran-Gran."

Kanna studied the boy for several moments. She tried to find a lie in his voice. She found none.

"I was afraid of this. I'm so sorry Aang. This is a burden no child your age should have to bear. I'm sorry it was placed on you."

"Um, thank you," Aang said softly. He didn't know any other way to respond to Kanna's statement. How do you react when someone says they're sorry for you?

"I have thought over the request that your master has bought to my attention. You wish for my granddaughter to accompany you."

Aang waited with bated breath as Kanna seemed to be making up her mind.

"I will be honest and clear. I do not want one of my only living relatives to leave her home."

Aang was about to crumble in sadness when Kanna held up her hand.

"However, despite my misgivings, I know better than to interfere with the flow of destiny. Gyatso made the point know to me that Katara needs a waterbending instructor. She is the last bender in our tribe, and she needs guidance if she is to continue an integral part of our people's culture and legacy. Katara needs to learn to control her gift. And she cannot do so here."

Aang brightened up. "So she can come with us?"

" **NO!** "

Suddenly, a part of the Igloos wall broke down. From the damage emerged. Katara, and Sokka on top of her.

Katara tried to put up an innocent smile. "Um, hi Gran-Gran. What are you three discussing?"

Kanna sighed while Gyatso and Aang tried not to chuckle. "How much did you two hear?"

It was Sokka who spoke up. "Something about bendy-magic, spirit hauntings, and outside travel. None of which Katara is getting involved in!"

"What?! You can't make that choice! I want to go!"

Aang tried to alleviate some of the tension. "Guys, there's no need to fight. We can just..."

"Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no! Don't start with all your weird Airbender tricks and sayings! You just want to convince Katara to leave forever!"

"Don't yell at him Sokka!"

"I'll yell at whoever I want! And you can't leave Katara! This is your tribe! Your family! We need to stick together!"

"And I'm not leaving forever. I just need to go and learn! There's no one to teach me waterbending here."

"Katara, do you know what will happen if you leave the tribe? If you go out there? You'll just end up...!"

"Enough! Both Of You!"

Everyone's attention turned to Kanna. Even Aang and Gyatso snapped their eyes to her.

"I don't want to say it, but Katara should go. She can't learn what she needs to know if she stays here. She needs to learn proper waterbending."

Sokka's eyes widened in alarm. "But Gran-Gran! Dad said..."

"I've made my decision Sokka. Katara can leave if she wishes to do so."

Sokka looked defeated at Gran-Gran's statement. His shoulders slumped as he looked down in disappointment.

"But if you are so insistent on keeping your sister safe, I suggest you start packing. I don't know how you will all be traveling, but you shouldn't go empty-handed."

Kanna's announcement was met with shock by everyone.

Katara was the first to speak. "Wait, Gran-Gran? You want him to come too?"

"But Gran-Gran, dad told me to take care of the tribe. I need to stay here to do that."

"Your father wanted you to protect you. The tribe will survive with me in charge. The Fire Nation hasn't bothered coming here ever since they took our last Waterbender. They have no reason to suspect us."

Kanna focused her eyes on Sokka.

"You must accompany the three of them on this journey. I can tell that your destiny is with them."

Gyatso was concerned. "Kanna, if I could-"

He was cut off when Kanna pulled him down to speak into his ear.

"If you insist on taking a part of my family, at least take the boy too. I don't I could handle his jokes on my own."

"Hey! I am hilarious!"

"See what I mean?" Gran-Gran turned to her grandchildren. "I will miss you both. Please, be careful."

Smiling, Katara hugged her grandmother. Despite not wanting to leave, Sokka decided to hug Gran-Gran as well.

Aang smiled at the sight. He also smiled knowing that his friends would be traveling with him. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Gyatso, on the other hand, merely sighed. It seemed that he was going to have to chaperone three children across the world. It would likely take all his patience and practice to not lose his sanity on the way.

At least the journey would not be boring.

* * *

_Earth Kingdom_

"So this is the place."

Zuko, Iroh, and Toph pushed their Ostrich-Horses to the corner of the trees. They were finally here. After weeks of hiding, riding, and traveling, they had finally reached the swamp.

They now stood at its very edge.

Toph was the first to speak. "Well? What are we waiting for?"

Not another word was said as the trio rode into the Swamp. None of them certain of what the would find.

* * *

**I intended to have this chapter out earlier, but there was a blackout where I live. There was no power or Internet for days. I'm just glad I was able to get this out to you guys.**

**The OG Gaang, along with Gyatso, are now ready to start moving. Either the next chapter or the one after will go over their travel plan. We'll be meeting an important character soon enough.**

**I'm probably going to write Sokka getting tortured a lot in these earlier chapters. He's still mostly unskilled and prejudiced, so I'm going to have to beat that out of him.**

**As you can see, things will be getting interesting here. Zuko's group (leaning towards Chaos Crew as a name, but I'm open to suggestions) will be entering the swamp now. That will be interesting to write.**

**Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.**

**Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. It is the property of Nickelodeon and the creation of Michael DiMartino and Brian Konietzko.**

**I know the chapter is short, the notes have a better explanation.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"No Druk, you can't eat the Cat-Gator. Look for some birds."

Shrugging his shoulders, Druk nonetheless jumps to the air in search of some food. He might be gone for a while.

"So what are we looking for again? Cause I'm having a hard time seeing in this mud, and I don't want to hear that we wasted a trip here."

Zuko opened his mouth to answer, but he closed it when he realized he didn't have one.

"Um, I know I'm supposed to find a way to reconnect with Vaatu, but I... don't actually know how to do that."

Toph stomped in the mud and her eyes bugged out. "What?! You're telling that I'm standing in a swamp for nothing?"

"Well, the thing is..."

"I have Swamp Water in my Toes! Do you have any idea how that feels?"

"Well, you don't wear shoes, so..."

"Both of you. Please. We cannot find the answers we seek so long as we continue to bicker with one another."

Zuko looked to his Uncle. What do you suggest?"

Iroh rubbed his beard. "Perhaps... meditation. Yes, that could help.

Uncle seemed a little... distracted. Like he had something on his mind. Actually, he had been like that ever since they entered the swamp.

"Are you ok Uncle?"

"I am fine nephew. I do believe meditation could help us. Relaxing your mind in a place as spiritually empowered as this could help you to reconnect with Vaatu. If he is hidden within your mind, you may be able to find him by clearing it."

Zuko wasn't sure if meditating under a wet tree was going to help. But he also didn't have any other ideas. And Uncle tended to be right.

"We can try that."

Toph snorted.

"If you two want to sit in place and do nothing for a few hours, that's on you. I'm going to go look around."

Iroh looked concerned. "Are you certain that is wise? This swamp is vast, and the chances of losing yourself are quite high."

"You're sitting on dirt, aren't you? It may be squishy, but I can make you well enough. I'll find you."

Iroh was going to respond, but Toph went off without a word. That left only Iroh and Zuko, with Druk deciding to lay down for a nap next to his human.

"I suppose we should begin. Do you know what you need to do nephew?"

"Um, relax my breath, steady my chest, and..."

"Cleat your mind. That is important. Do not allow any clutter within your thoughts to cloud your perception. Doing so would defeat the point of meditation."

"I understand uncle."

Nodding, the two of them took in and released deep breaths.

* * *

Toph was just a little peeved off. She came with the two Fire Nation losers because they promised her an adventure. Something to get away from her boring life.

Instead, she was stuck in a muddy swamp while the other two decided that sitting in one place and doing nothing was a good use of time. A waste of time more like it. All this swamp had was weird bugs, muddy earth, and humidity.

She hated it already.

The worst part of al lof this was how hard it was to see. The ground was mostly muddy, so her vision was kinda... _gooey_? Was that the right word? Maybe.

It mas more like... everything was in its natural shape. It looked the way it was supposed to. It's that it kept changing. It was contorted, bent in a way it should be. She knew what a person's hand looked like. It wasn't supposed to look that chunky.

_Chunky? Is that the right word?_

Toph's musings were cut short when she felt something. Something in the distance. Her seismic sense was showing her more of the human-shaped globs. They were all walking about in the distance.

"There are people that actually live out here?" Toph thought that was almost impressive. Sure, living in a swamp sounded terrible to her, but that was because she could barely see straight and she hated the temperature. But if other people could figure out how to do it, then good for them.

Wait...

If there were people in the swamp, then maybe she could mess around with them. It sounded more fun than sitting next to Zuko and uncle for a couple of hours doing nothing. At least with other people, she could try doing something else.

If they liked fighting, she could fight them. If they didn't like fighting, she could fight them anyway for fun. And if they had food, she would take some. At least they might have something interesting to offer.

Her mind made up, Toph set out to find the people of the swamp.

* * *

_South Pole_

"Katara, I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Alright, Gran Gran. I'll join you guys in a second."

The group continued preparing their canoe as Katara went to speak with her grandmother.

"What is it?"

"The four of you will be stopping at the North Pole for Aang to learn waterbending. There are some things you should know before you go."

Katara frowned. "What's wrong? Will it be dangerous?"

"Not dangerous in the sense that you must be thinking of. But there are reasons that I left the North years ago."

Kanna sighed. Better to get this over with quickly. "I know you want to go to the North to learn waterbending. You should know right now that they won't teach you."

Katara's eyes widened. "What?! Why not?"

"It is because you are a girl. Women are not allowed to learn fighting in the North. Along with a great many other things."

"That's stupid! Why would they do that?"

"Sexism mostly," Kanna said simply. "Sure, they try to justify it. "Women are inferior to men. A woman's place is in the home, not the battlefield. A fighting woman is a dead woman." Nonsense like that."

Katara looked down, downtrodden. "What am I supposed to do? I want to learn how to fight with waterbending. I need to if I want to help Aang and the others."

"Do you want my advice?"

"I would love that."

"Learn what you can first," Kanna said simply. When Katara frowned, she continued. "I left the North after I had already gained an education. I knew enough about money and travel to get myself over here. I would suggest that you learn whatever you can about waterbending before you leave. Once you do, apply it to other skills and learn to fight. They won't teach you to defend yourself, so you'll have to learn to do it on your own."

Katara tried to smile, but a lot of her plans had just been upended.

Kanna placed her hand on Katara's shoulder. "Don't be too upset dear. I know this might not be what you wished for. But we are people of the Water Tribe. We know how to adapt. And I just know you'll be fine."

Smiling, Katara hugged her Gran Gran one last time. She then went to check on the rest of the group.

She was not surprised to see Sokka already arguing with Gyatso and Aang.

"Are you two serious? Do you really expect me to survive without meat?"

"Sokka, we're going to be stopping at different points. You can buy yourself a snack there."

"A snack? A snack?!" Sokka's eyes were bulging. "Don't even joke like that Aang. Meat is no joke. It is the meaning of life itself! You can't degrade it to a simple Snack!"

Gyatso resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Though he did mentally prepare a few practical jokes for later use.

"Meat is hardly a necessity Sokka. And we have plenty of food to keep us fed until we reach our first stop."

"And where is that, Master Gyatso?"

Gyatso smiled at Katara, who had just rejoined them. Aang did as well.

"There is a small island off the shore of the Earth Kingdom. It has remained neutral since the beginning of the war. We have sent word ahead, and they are willing to help us."

"Ok, quick question," Sokka interrupted. "I know we're taking the boat to that island. But how are we supposed to move on from there?"

Gyatso smirked at the boy.

"Tell me Sokka. Have you ever heard of the Sky Bison?"

* * *

Zuko did what his Uncle told him. Or at least, he was trying to.

He was having trouble with the whole "empty your mind" part. The only reason he came was that he wanted to see what was wrong with Vaatu. He needed to know why he was being silent all of a sudden.

There was also the problem of the Ostrich-Horses. They were fine at the moment, but it might not be best for them to stay in the Swamp with them. They didn't have much feed left, and there most likely wasn't anything edible for them in the swamp. There was also the danger of predators and competition for any food that was here.

There were also future problems to consider. Zuko knew that Iroh said he would take care of it, but there were some things that would not leave Zuko's mind.

There was the issue of Fire Lord. If Iroh took the throne, it might not be as easy to change the Fire Nation as they hoped. Iroh used to be the Dragon of the West, the scourge of the Earth Kingdom. The man who laid siege to Ba Sing Se for almost two years. Would anyone be willing to work with him?

There was also the problem of the current Fire Lord. Ozai couldn't keep the throne. Iroh, Vaatu, and everyone else made that clear. He wasn't a good fit. But what would they do with him after removing him from power? If they could.

Imprisoning him would be close to impossible. He was too powerful of a Firebender. Even Iroh was intimidated by him. There was also Azula, who would no doubt do everything in her power to protect Ozai. She was daddy's little girl after all.

The best way to deal with Ozai would probably be to...

"You are distracted Nephew."

Zuko's eyes shot open when he heard his uncle's voice. He looked to see the man looking at him with a concerned expression.

"Your mind is burdened. What is it?"

Zuko took a moment before answering.

"I was just... thinking about the future. What to do when this is over. I don't think it's going to be easy."

Iroh sighed. "I am happy that you are putting thought into it. And you are right, the future will not be easy. But that is not the issue of today. Today, you must focus on reconnecting with Vaatu."

"How do I do that?"

Iroh took a moment to stroke his beard. Then his eyes widened.

"Your spirit fire."

"Huh? What?"

"Zuko, how were you able to create the Spirit Fire necessary to hatch Druk?"

The dragon's head lifted at the sound of its name. He went back to sleep after a pet on his head.

Zuko had to think back. It seemed so long ago.

"I- had to think about myself. I had to realize who I was in that moment, and not think about anything else."

"Exactly. The same thought process can be applied to meditation. Do not think of the past or future. Focus on the present, and on the goal of inner reflection."

Zuko decided to give it a shot. He was able to create Spirit Fire in the past. This shouldn't be too much harder.

Closing his eyes and steadying his breath, Zuko tried to clear his mind. He tried to clear his mind of all unnecessary distractions. He didn't think about the uncertain future. He didn't think about his unhappy past. He focused solely on the present. He was sitting in a swamp, next to a growing dragon, trying to make contact with the spirit inside of him.

It sounded ridiculous, but it was his mission.

Zuko didn't feel anything at first. He didn't know if it was working. He opened his eyes to try and check.

That was when he realized that he was no longer in the swamp. He was sitting in an empty black field. There was literally nothing around him for miles.

And in the distance, he could see a large black figure. And it was yelling.

" ** _Hypocrisy! She is no spirit of order! All she represents is hypocrisy!_** "

Huh?

* * *

**Zuko is about to have his conversation with Vaatu. Toph has to deal with some weird Swamp people. And the Gaang is about to set off on their journey.**

**As for why this update is so short, there is an unfortunate reason for that. I am going back to school this week** **(online classes)** **, and I might be too busy to keep up with the regular updates that I try to go for. I wanted to leave you guys with something before I potentially become less active. But just to make up for that, I promise that the next chapter will be longer than this one.**

**Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.**

**Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Avatar.**

**This is another short one. I' sorry, but I have been busy lately. Just want to let you guys know I'm still here.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Interlude_

Mai was bored. That was nothing new. She was almost always bored these days. Ever since the Agni Kai, she had very little to look forward to.

Zuko was gone. That meant that the only person she knew who was both fun and genuine was gone. Ty Lee was fun, but there was always a sense of artificiality to her. Like her nice girl persona was just that. A persona.

And Azula...

The less said about her, the better. She could be an interesting person to be around, but that was only if you could get over how dangerous she could be. And even for Mai, who craved for any experience so long as it wasn't boring, that danger could be a little too much.

_*knock* *knock*_

"Mai, have you finished packing? We will be going with your father soon."

"I'm almost done, mother," Mai said in her "daughter" voice. The voice that was both quiet and soft, the same voice that was the only voice her parents would accept from her.

"Well, you should hurry Mai. Your father won't be happy to be delayed."

In truth, Mai hadn't even started packing. It sounded so tedious. But she might as well do it now, just to make sure her parents find out. They might actually _talk to her_ if they do. And she doesn't want to deal with that.

As she is (accurately) throwing her things into her case, she wonders what Zuko is doing. She hopes he's alright. She truly does.

* * *

Azula was... perturbed? Was that the right word? Yes, perturbed. That was it.

She had been called in to speak to the Fire Lord. She could honestly not think of a reason why she was called in. She had performed excellently, if not better, in all of her firebending lessons. She had memorized all of the historical battles her tutors assigned her in half the time required. She had upheld the values of the Fire Nation to perfection. Better than the other failures in her family.

So why was her father calling her in now?

She had received a message from a servant saying that her father requested her presence. She could not figure out why?

But all she can do is obey. She is her father's daughter. She should act like it.

Upon entering the chamber of the Fire Lord, she was greeted by the flames of the Dragon Throne. Her father sat in the middle of it all, bathed in the fires golden light. His back was turned to her.

"Princess Azula. Do you know why I have called you here?"

This was a test. If she could discover why she was here before her father told her, then he would be impressed.

"I assume it has to do with the war father. I know we are making steady progress into the Earth Kingdom. But I know insurgencies have been an issue in the more recently conquered areas."

"Very good Azula. I see you have been keeping up with the reports," Ozai smiled. "However, that is not the reason I have called you here. In fact, it has little to do with the war."

Azula frowned. If not for the war, then what other reason could her father have called her for?

"Tell me Azula, have you heard from your brother in these last two years?"

Azula's eyes momentarily widened, but she recovered. And her father had his back to her, so he didn't see.

She had never told him about the letter. She still had it in her room, hidden from prying eyes. She didn't know how he would react to it. She wasn't foolish enough to risk finding out.

"No father. I have not heard from him since the Agni Kai."

The lie was smooth and confident. Just like all of her lies. Her father did not react to it.

"I see. So no one has heard from his or his pathetic uncle for two years now. This is... disconcerting."

Azula's brows futtered. What was he getting at?

"Zuko may be a disappointment, but he is also a stubborn disappointment. He would try anything in his power to return home, to this palace. He should be out there hunting airbenders, and reporting back to me on any progress that may or not be occurring. If he was dead, that would be fine. But he is not, for we would have heard. The fact that none of that has happened is unacceptable."

Azula's eyes widened in realization. It was true, no one had heard anything from Zuko since his banishment. Aside from the letter he sent to Azula, there was no indication of what he was doing. There should be reports of dead airbenders or a dead prince. They received none of that.

"Your mission, my daughter, is to find your brother and discover the situation. If he has succumbed to failure, then leave him to wallow in it."

Ozai turned to face Azula. She bowed down deeper as he did.

"If the unthinkable has occurred, if Zuko has begun to act in a way that betrays the Fire Nation, then silence him."

"Silence him?" Azula asked.

"Being of royal blood does not excuse one from treason. In fact, it makes it even more unforgivable."

This sounded easy enough. Find Zuko and figure out his problem. She could do that easily.

"Make whatever necessary preparations you need. I expect you to begin by the beginning of the next week."

"As you command, father."

Azula swiftly exited the chamber, smirking the entire time. She went to her room to see if she would need to take anything.

The letter would have to come with her. She couldn't risk anyone in the palace seeing it and reporting to her father. She would also have to take some smaller tools, things that would help and not get in the way.

In terms of help, she would only need two people. Two friends that she knew she would be able to count on. Ty Lee was in the colonies, but she could be located. And Mai was leaving soon, but she could be stopped. Her parents would not dare to disobey their princess.

Azula smiled. It seemed she would be seeing Zuzu sooner than she had expected.

* * *

Ursa had to hold on to the sink to keep herself from falling over. She tried to keep herself steady, but her anxiety was only getting worse every day. It had been two years, but she was still unable to find any news about him.

She had no idea if Zuko was alright.

She didn't know if he was out searching for Airbenders, just as his _bastard_ of a father had ordered him to after throwing fire at him. She didn't know what sort of damage was left from that. She knew there was a scar, but not _where_.

"Mommy? Are you alright?"

Ursa looked down to see her little girl. Hers and Ikems. She was looking up at her

All Ursa could do was smile back.

"It's alright Kiyi. Mommy was just... thinking about something."

"Was it something important?"

Zuko was important. He was her only son, and he could be anywhere in the world, doing who knows what. Or he could be dead. She truly didn't know. All she knew was what she could do now.

"It's getting late Kiyi. Let's get you to bed."

"Ok, mommy."

Ursa picked up her little girl and took her to her room. All the while she sent small prayers to the spirits. She prayed that wherever he was (he had to be alive) he would be fine.

* * *

Iroh was concerned. Not just for his nephew, but for a great many things. He tried to hide his worried under a jovial attitude, but that was very difficult at times.

There was the issue of Toph. He loved the little girl's company, and she was truly the best teacher for his nephew. Not only that, but she was truly a friend for him as well.

Iroh could not remember Zuko having any true friends, and he was glad to see him have one now. Two, if Druk was counted. Actually, considering that dragons are reportedly quite intelligent, it would be best to count him. So Zuko had two friends.

However, Toph being with them cause Iroh some worry. A little girl, even one as capable and strong as Toph, should be with her family. Iroh was aware that Toph felt that her parents did not value, but that could not be true. They would be so protective if they did not love her.

Iroh would have preferred if she had stayed home, safe, and with people who loved her. He was glad for the help, surely, but the world was dangerous for a young girl. Even one as powerful as her.

In more worldly matters, he was worried about Vaatu. He had never said this allowed, but he was often suspicious of the spirits' true intentions. The ancient tales described the spirit of darkness as a malevolent force that wanted to see humanity wiped out. While Zuko described him more as a being who only sought to cause strife for his own amusement, it was possible that Vaatu was putting on an act.

Iroh was no stranger to someone lying to get what they wanted. He saw it all the time in Caldera. Zuko said that Vaatu wanted to restore the proper balance of chaos and order, light and dark, and Iroh wanted to believe that.

And that left the question of what would happen when Zuko mastered the four elements. They all agreed that Ozai needed to be dethroned. There was no question about that. The world would be better off without him. And Zuko said that he accepted the fact that he could not be Fire Lord.

But what if Vaatu did something? What if he tried to take control of Zuko and force him to spread endless chaos? What if Vaatu instead subtly manipulated Zuko into following a path that would not lead to peace?

All Iroh could do was hope that such an outcome would not come to pass. He had to trust his nephew to be strong.

And as he watched the young man meditating, attempting to reconnect with the spirit inside him, he could only hope that Zuko would find clarity.

* * *

**Ozai is a piece of human garbage that does not deserve mercy or understanding. But he is not stupid. He would have expected his son, even a son who he hates and does not want to hear from, to at least try to come back home. The fact that Zuko has done nothing of the sort is suspicious to him.**

**I know you guys were expecting to see Zuko and Vaatu's reactions. I was planning on that, but then I realized that there are things I need to set up. Some of these characters will be important later on, and I thought I should start building them up. Even if it is just a little bit.**

**Yeah, Ursa didn't get rid of her memories. I thought about it, but it works best if she keeps them. Also, Kiyi. She might be important later.**

**I always figured that Iroh would be wary of Vaatu. He is a spirit of chaos, and Iroh was trained from birth to serve order. Also, Vaatu is living inside Zuko, which already would sound suspect to Iroh. And since Iroh can't talk to Vaatu directly, these suspicions might stick around for a while.**

**For anyone disappointed that Ty Lee wasn't here, don't worry. She will show up later. I just didn't know how to use her here. But she'll be important later.**

**Anyway, please leave reviews, let me know what you think, and I will see you all next time.**

**Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this comes out later than you hoped. I also apologize if it seems short. I had to deal with some school stuff now that classes are back in session. 
> 
> I'll try to make sure chapters keep coming, but I can no longer promise a full schedule. At least until winter break.

Toph didn't know what to expect when she came to the source of a weird twanging sound. She didn't expect a man with little clothes leaning back on a giant Gator-Cat playing... a weird string instrument.

" _OOOOOHHHHHHHH!_ "

She also wasn't expecting that ear-piercing shriek that came out of his mouth. (She assumed it was his mouth. The mud still made seeing difficult, but she doubted he could sing from his stomach.)

" _Oh, my name is Due, the son of Due._ "

He was singing. That would explain why Toph suddenly wanted to rip out her ears.

" _He taught me to hunt, he taught me to waterbend, he taught me SSSIIINNNGGG!"_

"STOP! My ears are about to start bleeding!"

Toph yelled before she could stop herself. And even with her vision impaired, she knew that the man had now noticed her.

"Well, I'll be. I didn't know we was having guests today. Who's cousin are you?"

Toph frowned, but she decided not to earthbend a rock into his face.

"No ones. Probably. Maybe? I never asked. I just walked into this swamp with my friends."

The man's rising heartbeat indicated that he was happy at the news. "We got more guests? OOH, I have a feeling Huu is going to love this."

"Huu?"

"Yeah. Oh, he might be busy with the tree."

"Tree?"

"Oh, you should meet him. He could help you."

"Help me?"

"Wait, you said you came with others. Where are they? They can meet Huu too!"

Toph wanted to launch a rock at this guy's mouth. Maybe then he would make sounds that would make more sense. She had no idea who Huu was. She didn't know why a tree was important. She didn't want to know why this guy was apparently not wearing pants.

But what she did know was that Zuko also didn't know.

So if she did introduce him to Sparky and Uncle, they would end up flustered and annoyed. And she wouldn't be bored anymore.

"You said your name is Due, right?"

"That is right little missy."

She might have to hurt him for calling her little missy later. But for right now, she could just enjoy the thought of making Sparky deal with him.

"My friends aren't far. Come on Swamp Man."

* * *

" _If she was a human, I am certain she would be a whore! And not just any but the worst of them! A whore that would repulse all humans!_ "

For the first time in several minutes, Zuko's eyebrow raised. He wasn't even sure how Vaatu knew about whores, but that was hardly the worst thing he had heard him say.

" _No, if she was a human, she would make herself a ruler. The kind that the humans would be_ overjoyed _to overthrow!_ "

Ever since Zuko had seen him, the spirit did not even stop to acknowledge his presence. He simply continued to spout different profanities and slanders against... whoever he happened to be angry at.

" _She always said, "_ The world must be kept in balance _". LIES! She only cares about keeping me away from everything! She won't let me have any fun!_ "

"Are you talking about your wife? Or is it your mom?"

Vaatu reeled, turning to see Zuko sitting down behind him. The human vessel simply waved noncommittedly.

" _Vessel? I did not sense you there? How long have you been there?_ "

"Almost half an hour, actually. Who are you mad at?"

Vaatu deflates at the question. He seems to have lost a bit of his earlier energy.

" _My other half. She has, how do I put this? Broken one of her own rules. Something she would berate me for centuries if I did._ "

Zuko frowned. "Other half? Who is that?"

"Ask your uncle. He knows the story, he can explain to you."

"Story? Wait, you mean the story of Wan? The one where he...?" Zuko's eyes widened in realization. "Do you mean Raava? She did something?"

Vaatu's body was beginning to drip with energy again. And anger.

" _Yes. She has._ "

"What did she do?"

" _Figure it out yourself vessel. I wish for no more conversation on this topic._ "

"No more- Vaatu, I can hear to find you because you haven't spoken to me in months. I'm just learning now that Raava is the cause, and you don't want to elaborate? Not even a little?"

" _That is precisely correct. I will say nothing of this until it becomes relevant._ "

Vaatu turned to Zuko directly.

" _If you are worried about my absence, I can promise to return to your dreams. But keep the name of my other half away from your tongue until I can bear to hear it. Am I clear?_ "

Zuko wanted to shout back, but he decided against it. He was lucky enough to be seeing Vaatu again. He didn't want to risk losing him again. So he would put up with it for now.

But that didn't mean he couldn't ask other questions.

"Alright. I won't ask about... that. But what's the last thing you remember before you started your little... tantrum."

" _I am the spirit of chaos vessel. I don't throw tantrums._ "

"It looked like one to me," Zuko said.

 _"I would know,_ " he thought to himself.

" _If you must know, the last I recall of you is that you were learning earthbending from the young badgermole. How go the lessons?_ "

"Vaatu, we left Gaoling months ago. We fought bandits in a dirt town. Druk is bigger. We're in a swamp now."

"A swamp? Oh yes, I noticed that the air felt different."

"Different? You mean hotter?"

"No, not hotter. Clearer."

Zuko frowned. "What do you mean?"

" _This swamp. It is clearly filled with spiritual energy. Yes, I hadn't noticed it, but my presence has felt stronger than before. I had assumed it was my anger._ "

"Wouldn't you know if it wasn't? You're a spirit."

" _I was distracted. But that is neither here nor there. No, the only important fact is that this location is excellent for your waterbending training._ "

Zuko recoiled. "Waterbending? Vaatu, I'm still in the Earth Kingdom. How am I supposed to find a waterbending teacher here?"

"I would suggest asking your master Toph. She seems to have made a head start in that search."

"Toph?" Zuko searched his memory. Before he started meditating, what had she said? Something about looking for excitement.

"Wait, are you saying she is going to find a waterbender? Out here?"

"That is for you to discover yourself Vessel. It would seem my time here is done."

"Done? Vaatu, what do you...?"

A white light suddenly flashed the area. Zuko was blinded by it.

* * *

"GAH!"

"Zuko? What is it, nephew?"

Zuko groaned as he gathered his bearing back together. His previous conversation still ringing in his mind.

"I found Vaatu Uncle."

Iroh's eyes widened. "What did he say?"

"He hasn't been talking to me because he's been angry."

"Angry?" Iroh frowned. "Over what?"

"He says that his "other half" did something. Something that offended him."

Iroh's eyes widened. "Raava? What has she done?"

"He wouldn't tell me. He said that he would only discuss it if it became relevant later on," Zuko rubbed his head. "He did say that she broke a rule. Or something along those lines."

Iroh's frown deepened. Zuko's message from Vaatu could hold many different meanings. Spirits, especially the most ancient and powerful of them, followed rules that dictated their existence. Vaatu was likely the only exception, being a being of chaos. But Raava was the incarnation of order. For her to have broken a rule, especially a rule of her own making...

That did not bode well.

"Did he say anything else?"

"Not much," Zuko said as he stood up. "Actually there is one thing."

"What was it?"

"He said that this swamp was perfect for learning waterbending."

Iroh frowned. How did Vaatu expect his nephew to learn waterbending in an Earth Kingdom swamp? Unless..."

"Well, I'll be. There are more people here."

Both Zuko and Iroh turned around to see Toph. And a mostly naked man wearing leaves walking next to her.

"Been a while since we had company. How you good fellers doin'?"

Zuko turned to Toph. "Who, and what is that?"

Toph shrugged. "You ask him."

"My name's Due. Nice to meet you, fine peoples." The man walked over and swiftly grabbed Zuko's hand. Why was there a Cat-Gator next to him? And why was Druk staring at it?

"Um, hi," Zuko said as he pulled his hand away. There were sweat and dirt on it now.

"Say, would you like to meet Huu? He can show you the tree."

Zuko's mind stopped working at that moment. He had just woken up from dealing with Vaatu's tantrum. Now he had to deal with... this?

"What?"

"Come on. I know a quick way to the tree. You're all going to love it."

Due was now walking away.

"Do you think we can trust him, Uncle?"

"I sincerely doubt he is a threat. And I would like to know why a tree is so important. Even so, I expect you to be cautious."

"All right uncle."

Zuko, Iroh, and Druk began to follow Due and Toph. They went to see what the big deal over this tree was.

* * *

"We will be arriving soon."

The moment Sokka heard those words, he was ready to perform a dance routine on the edge of the boat. He settled for yelling "YES!" to the sky.

"Finally! I won't have to die on this boat."

"Sokka, we've only been moving for three days. You weren't going to die here," Katara said.

"How do you know? Huh?"

"We have plenty of food and water. You weren't exactly going to starve."

"Says who?"

"Hey guys," Aang said, trying to stop the argument. "There's land over there."

Eyes widening in joy, Sokka was the first to get off the boat. He did so by literally jumping off the edge and landing on the ground.

"A solid surface. I never knew how much I could..." Sokka abruptly stopped as he felt the ground. It wasn't cold. And there was green stuff growing on it. Grass?

"This isn't my solid surface."

"No Sokka. It isn't," Gyatso said as he calmly stepped off of the boat. "This is Kyoshi Island. It is where we will be staying for a short while before heading to the North Pole."

"Why are we waiting? Shouldn't we head north now?" Katara asked.

"We could. However, the journey would be long and tenuous. We are here on Kyoshi Island to acquire something that could help make our journey safer."

"What are we getting?" Aang asked.

Gyatso grinned. "Wait and see."

"Well, while you two are waiting for... whatever, I am going hunting."

"Sokka, that is not necessary," Gyatso began. "The monks and I..."

"I know, I know. You are guys are vegetarians. I don't understand it, but I can respect your life choices," Sokka said with a wave of his hand. "But I, am a man. A man needs meat. And I am going to get some."

Aang looked concerned. "Sokka, I don't think..."

"Don't worry Aang, I'll make sure their deaths are quick and painless. And you won't have to watch."

"Sokka, that isn't..."

"Meat Awaits!"

The moment he turned around, Sokka made haste towards the trees. His boomerang was already in his hand.

"Sweet delicious meat. I'm coming for- Wahh!"

When Sokka stepped on the side of the tree, the trap sprung loose. A rope wrapped around his foot, and it lifted him into the air. He was now dangling upside down under a branch of a tree.

"Hey! What is this?"

"It's a trap for outsiders," A voice suddenly said. A figure stepped out of the forest. It was a girl. A girl in green armor and white face paint. She was followed by more girls in similar outfits. They were all looking at Sokka.

"They work especially well on noisy outsiders with little skill."

Sokka's eyes bulged. "Excuse ME?!"

The head girl, the one with brown hair, turned to the rest of the group.

"I'm seeing two Airbenders. Is he the one?" The girl pointed at Aang.

"Um, yeah. That- that's me."

The girl walked up to Aang. She bowed slightly. That surprised Aang, along with Sokka and Katara.

"My name is Suki. It is my honor to welcome you to Kyoshi Island."

"Um, thanks," Aang said as he rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't sure how to respond to this new form of attention.

Aang's teacher stepped forward. "My name is Gyatso. I am his Airbending master. I was wondering if the _asset_ was prepared."

"We received your message. And yes, it is ready. You can follow me."

The group walked behind Suki. No one paid any mind to Sokka.

"Hey! I'm still up here! Can I get down?"

Suddenly, Suki threw a knife. The blade cut through the rope, letting Sokka free. He fell headfirst into the ground.

"Ow."

"Follow me. I can get you what you're looking for."

The group followed Suki to the center of the island. They had something to acquire. Something for Aang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to have Vaatu not tell Zuko anything, but then I remembered that Zuko already knows the story of Wan. he knows about Raava. So all Vaatu will do is not fill in any blanks for Zuko. He, and everyone else, will have to figure things out by themselves.
> 
> With the Swamp Benders, I decided to have Due make the first contact because he seems to be the nicest of the Swamp Benders we meet. He may not be the brightest, but he is easy to get along with. So who better to be the first to meet the rich runaway and Fire Nations princes?
> 
> Back to the Gaang, Sokka is due for having his misogyny beaten out of him. I'll be having some fun with Suki while the group is on Kyoshi Island.
> 
> Next chapter, an important character will show up. I'll accept guesses on who it is.
> 
> Please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!


	22. Chapter 22

"Uncle? Any advice here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think we can trust him?"

Zuko, Toph, and Iroh were following behind the man named Due. He said that he was leading them to a tree. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

"I sense no deception from him. He is earnest," Iroh said. He then added, "Perhaps not civilized, but he is earnest."

"Shouldn't be too much further now," Due said as they continued to follow him. His Cat-Gator suddenly growled.

"Ah, shoot!" You're right Slim! I should warn them."

Zuko leaned to his uncle. "Is he talking to a Cat-Gator?"

"I believe..."

***Snap***

Zuko looked down at his foot. He noticed that a small hole had started to form around it. The hole then grew in size, until it was large enough to swallow him.

"What the-?!"

Zuko was cut off when he fell through the hole. His body and voiced disappeared as he plunged into the earth. Panicked, Druk immediately flew in after him.

"Zuko!" Iroh yelled as he raced to the hole. He didn't notice the sounds surrounding his own feet. Or Due's warnings.

"Wait a minute Uncle-Man. You should probably wait for..."

Due was cut off when the floor around Iroh broke as well. He fell into a larger hole than the one Zuko fell into. He also disappeared from view.

"Do you know where they are?" Toph asked, surprisingly calm about the whole ordeal.

"Not really. The swamp does that sometimes. Swallow some people up and then spit them out. Happens to Tho every other week, I do believe."

"Who's Tho?"

"A good buddy of mine. Only problem is he thinks he smart," Due said with a chuckle. "By the way, ain't you worried about your buddies?"

"Eh, I know Uncle will be fine," Toph said with a shrug. She then smiled deviously. "I'm just waiting to see what will happen to Sparky. He does tend to get in trouble a lot. I bet it'll either be some spirit shenanigans or some animals that try to eat him."

"What about that Wing-Gecko that went after him? Being honest, I've never seen one of them in red."

"Wing-Gecko?" Toph said with a frown. "Oh right, Druk. He's a dragon actually."

Due's eyes widened. "A dragon? Gosh. Thought those didn't exist no more."

"I'm pretty sure Druk is the last one. Or one of the last. Sparky hasn't really said anything to me about that," Toph added, making a mental note to ask later. "By the way, do you know where I can try to find them? I would try using my feet, but the ground is too mushy. I can barely see anything around here as it is."

Due seemed confused for a moment, but he answered anyway. "I don't think I can. But maybe Slim can." The Gator-Cat only yawned in response. "He got a nose like a Beetle-Hound. He can find them."

In response to that praise, Slim decided to walk into the trees and look for some food. Completely ignoring the people behind him.

"He can do it later," Due said.

Toph wrinkled her nose. "Right. You said something about a tree. You think I can see it?"

"Sure! I'm sure Hu wouldn't mind. And your buddies can meet you there later."

Deciding on what to do, Toph chose to follow the pantsless man towards an apparently important tree. She could find her student and his uncle later. She didn't need to worry, they would be fine. Uncle definitely. Sparky... she would probably laugh when she saw him again.

She'll wait until she sees them again. She'll get a good laugh then.

* * *

"Follow me. I can get you to the field where we hide them."

"Them?" Aang asked.

"I told you of this Aang, do you recall?" Gyatso asked. When Aang shook his head, he sighed and explained. "All Avatars throughout history have had animal companions. We are here to see if we can find yours."

"An animal?" Aang's mood suddenly brightened considerably. "Does this mean I get a pet?"

Gyatso chuckled. "In a manner of speaking. Now come. We mustn't waste any time."

Walking through the woods, Suki led Gyatso, Aang, and Katara through the woods. Sokka was still busy being Sokka on a tree. The girls figured he could either get himself down, or they would cut him down later. Either way, it would be funny.

The group of four keep walking until they reached a small cave.

"There is a clearing on the other side of this cave. You'll find them there."

"I see. Aang", Gyatso took hold of the boy's shoulder. "You will need to go alone."

"What? Why?"

"This is something that cannot be interfered with. The choosing of an animal companion is the creation of a lifelong bond. It would best if you did so alone."

"Oh. Ok." Aang wasn't entirely sure why he had to go alone, but he figured that Gyatso knew what he was talking about. And besides, he was just going to see an animal. He probably didn't need to worry about anything.

"You'll need this," Suki said as she reached into something in her armor. She pulled out an apple. "They can sometimes get pretty defensive if you get too close. Not always, but it is good to be safe. Giving them food should calm them down."

Aang took the apple from Suki. "Alright. I guess I'll be back."

Aang crawled inside the small entrance by himself.

"Are you sure he will be alright?" Katara asked.

"I am certain Aang will be fine," Gyatso waved off. "He has always loved animals. He is likely more excited than he lets on."

"You shouldn't worry. They tend to be pretty docile," Suki added.

Meanwhile, Aang had made it to the other side of the clearing. And his eyes widened at what he was now seeing.

Sky Bisons. A whole herd of them. Aang had seen them in illustrations back at the temple, but this was his first time seeing them in real life.

They are definitely more beautiful in real life compared to a drawing. Bigger too, with three sets of legs that had paws big enough to crush Aang's body in one step. Their horns looked pretty sharp, probably to fight back predators. And they looked fuzzy. Really, _really_ fuzzy. And the babies were really cute, with really big eyes and big ears.

Aang wanted one. He really wanted one now.

"Hi."

The bison responded by regarding him for a moment. Each one had their eyes on him. But when the moment was over, they each went back to whatever they were doing. Whether it was napping, eating, or flying.

"Guess I need to get one to notice me."

Aang started walking around. Most of the bison continued to just ignore him. They were more focused on eating the grass or lounging on the grass. A bald kid with an apple wasn't very interesting to them. The newborns were a little more interested (and cuter than Aang was able to describe) but they quickly shifted their attention away from him as well.

Aang was starting to feel disheartened. Until he felt a gust of wind on his neck.

Aang turned around to see a Sky Bison standing directly in front of him. It wasn't as big as the rest, but it was definitely older than a baby. And it looked like a male since the brown fur was darker than on a female. It was staring at him with massive brown eyes. And an open mouth.

"Are you hungry?" Aang asked as he held up the apple. The bison responded by opening its mouth wider.

"Here you go," Aang said as he dropped the apple into the bison's mouth. The fluffy horned animal happily chewed and swallowed the fruit. It then moved closer and licked Aang

"Hey! Stop that, it tickles."

The bison did not stop. He instead pushed Aang to the ground to make it easier to lick him. The massive front legs kept Aang from being able to move.

"Heh, heh. Stop it!"

The bison licked Aang until it decided to pull up its head. Aang started into the animal's eyes. Large eyes that were filled with compassion, joy, and understanding. And all of it was focused on Aang.

And at that moment, he knew.

This was the one for him.

* * *

"I cannot believe you guys just **LEFT ME THERE!** "

Sokka's sudden shout drew Gyatso, Katara, and Suki's attention away from the small clearing. They saw a Water Tribe boy covered in dirt and angrily swinging a boomerang.

In Suki's opinion, it was a far more entertaining sight. Everyone else agreed, though not to the same extent.

"We did not abandon you Sokka," Gatso said calmly. "We merely believed that you could get yourself down. You do always say that you are an expert hunter and warrior. Surely a simple trap would not hold you."

Sokka opened his mouth to shout something, before closing it again. There really was no good response he could give to that.

"Well played old man." Sokka sent a stink eye to the old man, whose only response was a small chuckle. The girls shared the humor, giggling to themselves.

"Stop Laughing!" Sokka yelled. His breathing was starting to heave in frustration. When he calmed down, he spoke again. "Oh yeah, where's Aang?"

"I'm up here guys!"

The party of four looked up to see Aang. Riding a giant fuzzy buffalo. Sokka stared with wide eyes as Aang led the big thing to the ground.

Katara was the first person to comment. "Um, Aang? Who is this?"

"This is Appa. He's a Sky Bison. And he's my new friend."

Gyatso smiled when he heard that. After all the changes that Aang had been forced to endure in the past few months, it made Gyatso happy to see a change that made Aang smile. And a Sky Bison would certainly be useful for their journey.

Sokka, on the other hand, had had enough at that point. He passed out on the floor.

* * *

Zuko's eyes opened when he felt something wet moving on his cheek. It wasn't wet like the mud. It was wet in a different way.

It was Druk. The growing dragon was licking the left side of his face in an attempt to get him up. And it apparently worked.

"Ugh. I'm up Druk. You can stop now."

Zuko spits mud out of his mouth as he lifted himself from the dirty ground. The area looks basically the same as the one he had just left. Muddy floor, wet vines, and moist-looking trees. The only difference is that now it's just him and Druk.

"Do you know where anyone is Druk?"

The dragon tried sniffing the air. Only to immediately shake his head and blow smoke from his nose. The scents in the air must have been too strong for him. Meaning that Zuko couldn't use him to try and find his uncle and Toph.

"We're going to have to look the old-fashioned way then. Let's see if we can find them Druk."

With Druk by his side, Zuko set out to find his travel companions. Unaware of the surprises that the Swamp had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said in the last chapter that an important character would be showing up now. I'm honestly surprised that no one guessed Appa.
> 
> Anyway, Aang has his Sky Bison now. You all know that that will be useful. And fluffy. Also, Appa is still young, not fully grown yet. An adult Sky Bison is about ten tons. Appa is currently around eight. Just letting you all know.
> 
> The next chapter will focus on the Chaos Crew (I think I'll stick with that name) having their little misadventure in the swamp. And Zuko will meet a rather important person. So will Iroh. Though his meeting will not be so fun for him. And Toph will just stick around being Toph. Which is already fun enough on its own.
> 
> This will be the last short update I intend to do. I've just been busy the past couple of weeks, and this is the best I could do for now. But I promise I'll be back to regular length soon enough. Most likely by the next chapter. There's a lot of information and plot I need to pack into the next chapter, so it will most certainly be longer.
> 
> Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!


	23. Chapter 23

"How long have we been walking Druk?"

The dragon, who has his head on Zuko's shoulder while the rest of his body holds on to his human, responds only in a grumble.

"That long, huh? And no luck."

It was true. They had been walking for what felt like over an hour now. There was still no sign of Uncle, Toph, or even that weird guy and his pet Cat-Gator. It was just mud, vines, and the occasional giant bug. Zuko was thankful for Druk. He kept breathing fire at any bugs that came close. So Zuko didn't have to deal with any.

But he was still alone in a swamp, his only company being his dragon.

"Ugh! How am I supposed to find them?"

"Perhaps knowing how to look will help."

"Zuko quickly turned to find the speaker. His eyes widened when he saw him.

It had been years since he saw him last, but Zuko would always recognize him. The same tan skin, the same topknot, the same uniform. He even had the same easy grin on his face.

"Lu Ten?"

The ghost smiled. "It's been a while, Zuko.

* * *

"Ugh. I think that hurt my tailbone."

Iroh rubbed his back as he lifted himself from the muddy floor. He was now sitting in the mud. And he was completely alone from the look of it.

"So this is what has become of the Dragon of the West."

Iroh quickly turned around to be faced with a sight had not seen since he first left for Ba Sing Se all those years ago.

His father.

"Fire Lord Azulon."

"It is traditional for me to be greeted by my title." The aging face of the Fire Nation's previous ruler remained impassive as he spoke. "But why remain formal in this- _place_?" He spat out the word in disgust.

"I have never known you to break from protocol, father."

"You mean when Ozai became Fire Lord instead of you? Do you honestly believe that to be the case?" Azulon's face broke from its neutrality. It betrayed true anger. " _You_ were meant to be the Fire Lord Iroh. Ozai is petulant, impatient, and not at all fit to lead the nation."

Azulon's frown deepened.

"Perhaps you are not worthy of the throne either."

Iroh said nothing.

"Ozai takes your birthright, and you do nothing? You simply allow it?"

"The throne was not my destiny. I have no right to it," Iroh said flatly. "I led a life of purposeful ignorance and needless battle."

"And you think Ozai will be any better?" Azulon said with a humorless chuckle. "Do not make excuses Iroh. The loss of Lu Ten broke you with grief. You were too lost in yourself to acknowledge the rest of the world. You did not care that a monster took the throne."

"Ozai is your son."

"And he is your brother. And Azula is your niece. I do not see you defending her," Azulon retorted. "Do not hide your weakness Iroh. I know that your goal was to have Zuko take the throne. You would not take it yourself. You would rather see a child bring our nation down."

Iroh's fists began to tighten. "What is your point father? Are you simply here to belittle me?"

Azulon chuckled. "I see that your inner flame has not completely gone out. And to answer your question, no. I am not here just to berate you for your failures. I do have a question, while I have the time."

"What is the question?" Iroh asked calmly.

"What in Agni's name is your plan?"

* * *

"Lu Ten? How- are you here?"

The spirit of his dead cousin smiled at Zuko.

"I cannot answer that question completely Zuko. It involves many powers of the spirits. I don't even understand all of it myself."

"Spirits? Wait, is it the swamp that allows you to be here?"

Lu Ten smirked. "You caught on that fast Zuko."

"I've had a spirit living inside me for years. I recognize the feeling."

"I see. I have heard about Vaatu."

Zuko frowned. "How did you know that?"

"The entire Spirit World is aware. The fact that the spirit of chaos ahs escaped the eternal tree was not unnoticed."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense," Zuko said. "But that doesn't explain why you are here."

Lu Ten shrugged. "In all honesty, I don't know why I am here either."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Really? Are you sure?"

"There's nothing I can think of," Lu Ten said sheepishly. "I don't think I have any wisdom to share. I don't know of any threats to your life, so I can't warn you about any. No, I really don't know why I showed up here."

"That's weird. I thought interactions with spirits were supposed to be... important, I guess?"

"I thought so as well. And I'm actually a spirit now," Lu Ten said.

The two boys, one dead and the other awkward, just stayed in silence for a few moments. Neither of them knew what they should be saying. Without any major revelations to make, there really seemed to be no purpose to this meeting.

"I really don't know what to tell you Zuko. Except that it is nice to see you again."

"Yeah. Same here." It was true. Zuko had always enjoyed Lu Ten's company. The boy was older and usually busy, but he was much better company than Azula. They often practiced together (Lu Ten often had to help Zuko), or just talked about things that didn't involve politics.

In fact, Lu Ten had been the one to suggest that Zuko train with Piandao.

" _If Azula keeps beating you, try learning something that she doesn't know. You'll have an advantage over her for a change._ "

Zuko could never thank him enough for the change.

"I should ask before I go. How is my father?"

"I think he's doing alright," Zuko said as he thought back across the past few years. "Though, he has been dealing with me for more than two years now."

"Tragic." Lu Ten grinned.

Zuko frowned. "He took me to see the dragons. It's how I learned to be a better Firebender."

"It's where you gained your companion, correct?"

"Yeah. This is Druk," Zuko said as he pointed at the reptile on his shoulder. The growing dragon just stared at Lu Ten's ghost. After not doing anything for a few moments, he licked his lips and settled his head back down.

"I think he likes you. I honestly don't know what that was," Zuko informed Lu Ten.

"I'll take it," Lu Ten said. "Our family has not been kind to his species for the past century. I honestly expected him to spit fire at me."

"Right." Zuko rubbed the back of his head. He felt that something more important was supposed to happen.

That's when he noticed the lights around Lu Ten. His body was becoming less visible. Like he was breaking apart.

"Lu Ten?"

"It seems my time is about to run out," Lu Ten sighed. He seemed honestly upset to leave. "Zuko, please do one thing for me."

"What it is?"

"Tell my father that I don't blame him. And he shouldn't blame himself for what happened."

Zuko nodded. "I'll tell him."

Lu Ten smiled. "Thank you."

His smile remained even as his body dematerialized. His body broke into countless shards of light, almost like flower petals moving in the wind. All that was left was a pile of dead vines that had always been there.

"I'll tell him."

Zuko remained in his spot for a few moments. The last respect to his cousin.

He then walked away. He had an uncle to find.

* * *

"Zuko can no longer take the throne. That already destroys your original plan Iroh. Unless you plan to have an Avatar lead the Fire Nation," Azulon sneered. "It would be poetic. My father betrayed an Avatar to begin his war. Generations later, an Avatar takes his throne."

"I have no such intentions," Iroh stated firmly. "An Avatar is destined to serve the world. They must master the elements. And that requires them to understand and immerse themselves in the other nations. They cannot be tied down to one land."

"So you will finally take your birthright? Only after exhausting every other option?" Azulon shook his head. "You disappoint me Iroh. You were once the light of the Fire Nation. The one destined to be our glorious leader."

"There is no glory in leading a war machine. It took the loss of my son for me to realize that."

"The was is meant to spread the greatness of the Fire Nation."

"It is the final and greatest mistake of a man whose ego could not end with just a throne," Iroh spat back. "I could not take the throne, because I could change nothing."

Azulon did not respond. Iroh continued.

"I spent all of my life seeking the same glory as all the royals after Sozin. I thought ending this war with a victory would cement my name in history. My legacy would be timeless."

Iroh's head fell.

"But then I lost my true legacy. My son. And then I realized. This conflict would not end. The suffering and battles would continue until the world destroys itself."

"Not if we win," Azulon argued. " A world united under the Fire Nation will survive."

"Survive. But will it truly live?" Iroh asked rhetorically. "Balance cannot be maintained with simply one element. The attack on the Air Nomads was a mistake that could have destroyed the world."

"It was the beginning of Sozin's path to glory. The comet enabled him to..."

"Nearly throw the world out of balance," Iroh interrupted, no longer caring for decorum in the presence of his father. "The balance of the world requires the balance of the four elements. Destroying air, the people of Fall, would break the world beyond repair. We are fortunate that Airbenders are nomads, and many escaped."

"Fortunate? You would praise the enemies of the Fire Nation?"

"They should never have been our enemies. The Air Nomads would often visit Fire Nation lands. Our sages would have been happy to share their wisdom with them. And our people had no strife against one another."

"No strife? Any true Fire Nation person would be insulted by an Air Nomad. They are lazy, directionless, and undisciplined hitchhikers."

"They are people who strive for freedom. Just as the Water Tribes strive to adapt. Just as the Earth Kingdom strives for stability. And just as all the people of the Fire Nation seek to empower themselves. We are all people who simply wish to fulfill our own lives. We should not kill each other over this."

"Even if our nation demands it?"

Iroh shot fire from his nose.

"Our nation did not demand this war. One man whose delusions of power overcame his reason chose to attempt to commit genocide. He failed, but he succeeded in killing the keeper of balance in this world. Now Ozai wishes to worsen his mistakes. This cannot stand."

"And you think Zuko is the answer? That talentless boy?"

"Zuko is more than capable. He may struggle, but he never surrenders. He does not allow setbacks to deter him. His goal is set, and he will see it through."

"That brings an interesting question. The previous Avatar sought to create order in the world. But Vaatu is a spirit of chaos. Are you sure your goals align?"

"Even if my desires do not match those of the great spirit, it is Zuko who must make the choice. And I trust my nephew. More than anyone else in our family."

Azulon said nothing in repose to Iroh's mission. He merely sighed.

* * *

"You will not waver? You will walk this course?"

"I will do whatever is necessary, father. The world has been broken by the war Sozin started a century ago. The suffering must end."

"You are convinced of this?"

"I know this, Azulon. I was there, at the front lines of Ba Sing Se. I journeyed into the spirit world. I saw firsthand the devastation our nation has bought to the world. It must end. Continuing will only bring about mutual destruction."

Azulon sighed. "I cannot stop you?"

Iroh, for the first time, met Azulon's eyes. Their convictions matched.

"Then it seems that your mind is now clear. A privilege I never had in my life."

Azulon chuckled mirthfully, which surprised Iroh. How much had death changed his father?

I wish you luck my son."

At that moment, the body of Fire Lord Azulon dematerialized. It scattered, like petals in the wind. All that was left was the tree trunk that had always been there.

"Goodbye, father."

Iroh turned around and resumed his walk. He had a nephew to find. And to guide.

* * *

"Uncle!"

Iron quickly turned around.

"Zuko."

Zuko was about to walk towards his uncle when Iroh surprised him by running straight towards him, tackling him into a hug.

"Uncle?"

"You're alright nephew. You are alright."

Zuko was happy to see that his uncle cared, but he still frowned in confusion. Iroh knew that Zuko was never totally comfortable with physical affection. Not after the last _example_ his father had shown him. So Iroh to disregard that meant that something had happened.

"Uncle, who did you see?"

"Nephew?"

"The Swamp... I think it shows visions. I saw someone too. Who did you see?"

Iroh let go. He sighed as he prepared to speak.

"I saw your grandfather."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Azulon? You saw him here?"

"Yes. It... was not a pleasant reunion."

"What happened?"

"It was mostly just insulting. Your grandfather berated me for abandoning the throne, and for allowing Ozai to keep it."

Zuko frowned. "Why would he be upset about that? Ozai is keeping the war going, isn't that what he wanted?"

"Azulon wanted the war won, yes. But he was also a traditionalist. He wanted me on the throne, as I am the firstborn. Ozai being Fire Lord is insulting to him."

"Oh," Zuko rubbed his head. "I'm guessing they didn't along?"

"Not particularly, no. Azulon never did think much of Ozai, his secondborn. And Ozai cared more about power than he does about family. That is not a stable foundation for a loving family."

Iroh shook his head.

"I would prefer not to continue discussing my family issues. You said that you saw someone?"

"Yeah. I, uh, I did." Zuko cleared his throat. He would need to be careful about this. "I saw... Lu Ten."

Iroh's eyes expanded like a balloon. "Lu Ten? You..." Iroh choked on his words. He was having trouble figuring out what to say.

"You saw my son?"

"Yeah. I saw him. We didn't talk much. But he wanted me to give you a message."

"A message?" Iroh's eyes were filled with what Zuko thought was both hope and fear.

"He doesn't blame you. For Ba Sing Se. For... what happened to him. He said you shouldn't blame yourself."

For several moments, Iroh did nothing at Zuko's message. He didn't react.

That's when the tears started to slip from his eyes.

"Uncle? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Zuko. You- you shouldn't worry about me," Iroh said as he rubbed his eyes dry. "Now- now is not the time for sentiment. we can discuss this at greater length once we have found Toph."

Zuko wasn't sure. He did think they should find Toph and move on from the swamp. But Iroh seemed like he needed more time to deal with what he had just heard.

Zuko wasn't sure how he would feel if he suddenly found his mom again. He couldn't imagine what his uncle felt.

But Iroh had already made a decision. And Zuko decided that it would be better to listen to him.

"We should keep moving then."

"Yeah. We should find Toph and... whoever that guy with her was."

"I'm sure they can't be far."

"Yeah," Zuko agreed silently. He scratched the back of his head. "Uncle?"

"Yes."

"We both saw people here, right? Aside from Sozin. We both saw..."

"People we lost. Yes," Iroh said as he held his head low.

"About that. Do you want to..?"

Zuko was interrupted by a giant splash.

Out of the swamp water, a faint monster made of vines suddenly popped up. It had a face made of wood, and its massive tendril arms swung wildly in the air.

"We can discuss this later," Iroh said."

"Agreed."

Both Zuko and Iroh took fighting stances. Druk took flight, his chest taking in air. He was ready to fight as well.

The monster charged at the three dragons. It was met in kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weren't expecting those meetings now were you?
> 
> Whether Iroh likes it or not, Azulon is his father. He had just as many chances of meeting him as any other family member. Including the one he desperately wanted to see. As for the confrontation itself, it's mostly for Iroh to reinforce himself. He has made mistakes, as other people in the fandom have pointed. Who better to strengthen his conviction than his father?
> 
> But don't worry, he isn't leaving the Swamp yet. There's still time and a chance for that reunion.
> 
> As for Zuko's encounter, I just saw it as a nice meeting between cousins. A friendly little moment.
> 
> Finally, one last statement. Druk is the best bug repellant. If any get too close, he can just breathe and disintegrate them.
> 
> Anyway, please leave reviews, let me know what you think, and I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Does this count as a present?

The vine monster tried to first capture Zuko and Iroh by trapping them in its vines. Unfortunately for it, vines were not fire-resistant. They both shot blasts of flame at the vines, rendering them into ash.

But that didn't stop the vines from coming. The three of them had to separate to keep themselves from being caught. They were sitting ducks the longer they stuck together.

"Zuko! Find the root! Burn it!"

That made sense. If they could find and set fire to whatever was making the vines move the way they did, then they could potentially kill it.

"Druk. Go look from above. See if you can find a root."

The dragon did as he was told and soared above. He did his best to find something useful.

"Zuko. The vines."

Iroh was right. The vines were massive. They could give them both a nice vantage point. So they both jumped on top of them and ran around the vine monster. That made it so the creature would have to choose one of them to focus on.

It chose Iroh. Probably thought he was slower.

The vine monster lifted one hand and bought it crashing down near Iroh. The old general was barely able to dodge the blow.

"Leave him alone!"

Zuko shot out a blast of fire directly at the monster's hand. The tendrilled fist was set ablaze quickly. Unfortunately, the moist and wet vines made the fire hard to maintain.

"That might be trouble."

As if to add to the problem, the vine monster then decided to cut off its own arm. Literally, it chopped it off and let it fall into the water. In then instantly grew a new arm made of more vines.

Are you kidding me?"

The vine monster launched its arm at Zuko this time. The new Avatar had to jump over many branches to avoid being caught. And the more he had to drudge through mushy water, the more he lamented.

"Why couldn't I have found a waterbending teacher before coming here?"

Zuko kept dodging the vines, shooting fire at the ones that got too close. But his real problem was that he was forced on the defensive. Maybe it was time to make an offense.

Zuko took in a deep breath and blasted out a wall of fire. It covered his entire body and kept the vines from getting close. But the flames wouldn't last forever in this environment, so he had to act fast. Zuko planted his feet into the muddy earth and tried to connect. There was so much moisture and water in the area that connecting to pure was slightly more difficult than it should be. But since his earthbending teacher was Toph, Zuko had no choice but to succeed.

He took control of the earth beneath the monster's feet. He formed a stone column right underneath it. And once the flames around him died down, Zuko lifted the column on its side. The monster was forced to fall on its back.

"Druk! Now!"

The growing dragon heard the call and dived down. Druk kept his aim firmly on the vine creature as he descended closer to the ground. Once he was close enough, he opened his maw and unleashed a flurry of flame. The fire plummeted towards the ground, intent to burn the vine creature to ash.

But it missed.

The monster was able to quickly turn its entire body, avoiding the fires entirely. All they did was hit the water and turn to steam. The monster retaliated by swinging its vines, smacking Druk out of the air.

"Druk!" Zuko yelled.

The small dragon landed in the water next to a tree. He didn't move.

Enraged, Zuko started to blast the vine monster with reckless abandon. He didn't notice that not all the fires he shot were put out.

"Zuko! Stop" Iroh yelled. "The plants are burning!"

A few trees were in fact catching ablaze. If they stayed that way, then the swamp may end up losing part of its land.

In response to that, the vine monster turned away from Zuko. It turned its attention to the burning trees.

Zuko was about to fire another blast when Iroh stepped in front of him.

"Uncle? What are you..?"

"Wait, nephew. I think we should see this."

The vine monster started to wave its tendril hands and circular motions. They were smooth and calm motions.

As the monster moved, the water started to rise. It lifted itself from a dormant state and started to envelop the burning trees. The liquid served to undo the flames, mitigating any damages they may have caused.

Both Zuko and Iroh frowned. They had been fighting the creature, only for it to ignore them once the swamp itself was endangered. What exactly was it?

"What's going on Uncle?"

"I do not know."

Suddenly, the monster turned around and shot out its hands. Zuko and Iroh were not able to react in time. They were both enveloped in the tentacle hands of the swamp monster.

The monster then lifted both of them off of the ground, holding them right above it. It then did something that neither of them had been expecting. It began to unravel itself.

Where there had once been a wooden mask, there now stood a plump man who wasn't wearing pants. Did no one in the swamp know what leggings were?

"Why are you here? What business do you have against the swamp?"

Both Zuko and Iroh shared a look.

"We didn't come here to mess with your swamp. We only came here because I needed help."

The man frowned. "What sort of help?"

"The spiritual sort," Iroh explained. "My nephew was having difficulty connecting to his avatar spirit. We believed that the heightened spiritual energies of the swamp could help him strengthen his connection."

"Avatar Spirit?" The man studied Zuko. "You're the Avatar?"

" _An_ avatar," Zuko said. "The other one was merged with Raava, the light spirit. I connected with the other one."

"Vaatu. The chaos spirit."

The vines dropped both Zuko and Iroh. The man then performed hand movements to cause the other vines to settle down. Seeing that made Zuko pause. Was he bending the plants?

"Did you manage to do it? Reconnect?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah. He's talking to me again," Zuko said. 'But we did meet a guy named Due. He said we should follow him to a tree. But then we got separated."

"Due is always taking people to the tree. He thinks that's how you're supposed to greet people," the man chuckled. "My name is Huu. I should ask though, have you seen the tree yet?

Zuko and Iroh shook their heads.

"Follow me then."

Zuko frowned. "Weren't you attacking us a minute ago? Why do you want to help us now?"

"No, no. That was just the illusion of conflict. Come along now."

Zuko frowned. "Hold on a minute. You hurt my dragon. Don't think I'm just going to..."

"Nephew. You may want to look."

Zuko glanced to where Druk had landed when he had been hit. He was not floating in the water on his back. He was also chewing on what seemed to be a rat-squirrel.

"I didn't intend to hurt your friend. I just tossed him there so he could get some food," Huu said quickly. Zuko wondered whether that was true, or if he made that up to avoid conflict. It didn't seem to bother Druk though.

"Come on now. The tree is waiting."

Zuko wasn't sure whether to follow him or not, but he had already wasted a large chunk of his day wandering aimlessly through the swamp. He might as well see what was so special about this tree everyone was talking about. So he, Iroh, and Druk followed behind the pantsless man.

* * *

"What is this place?"

"This is our tree? Didn't Due tell you anything about it?"

Due had indeed told Zuko about a tree. But he never mentioned the sheer size of it.

"See, this swamp isn't actually a normal swamp. It's all this tree, spread out over miles. Right now, we're just in the heart of it."

"The heart of the tree," Zuko repeated as he gazed towards the distance. From the branch he was standing on, he could see for miles around. Every single tree. Which apparently were all extensions of the tree he was standing on.

"Due mentioned something about this place being important. Said we should come here," Zuo told Huu. "Do you know why?"

"Of course. See, the swamp is a mystical place. Why I reached enlightenment when I decided to spend some time under it. Right under banyan grove."

"Enlightenment?" Iroh asked. In his mind, he was already trying to figure out what sort of tea to share. "Of what sort?"

"The connective sort," Huu explained. "See, the tree is one giant living organism. Branches spread out over miles. Just like the entire world."

Both Zuko and Iroh frowned.

"I can understand the tree being one connected thing. But what do you mean about the world?" Zuko asked.

"Do you think you're any different from me? Or your uncle there? Or that flying lizard that's been following us? Or this tree?"

Zuko could think of a plethora of differences. But he felt that Hu had a different point to make.

"If you listen hard enough, you can every living thing breathing together. Living together. You can feel everything growing. We are all living together, even if most folks don't act like it. We all have the same roots. And we are all branches of the same tree."

Iroh wished he could add some wisdom. But for once, he was stumped. Every single word that Huu had said was in direct opposition to everything he had learned growing up in the Fire Nation. And yet, he did not disagree with a word he had heard. After his experience at Ba Sing Se, he could not deny the wisdom.

Though Zuko was still having some difficulty grasping it.

"What do you mean? Everyone comes from a different nation. They have different lives. How are they all the same?"

"Well, like I said before, they have the same roots. Every person is descended from other people, and humans as a whole started from a common ancestor. I can't tell you where, but we all share the same origin. You could be a painter, a fisherman, or a warrior, but we all have the same root."

Zuko had... never considered anything like that. Growing up in the Royal Palace, he was always told that the people of the Fire Nation were superior to everyone. And that, because he was a Royal, he was supposed to be even greater.

But if humans did come from the same place, then why was there so much difference? And besides, growing up with Azula and Ozai never made him feel like he was better than anyone.

"You've never thought about it like that, have you?" Huu said to Zuko. "I can tell by the look on your face."

Zuko deadpanned. "I am that obvious?"

"A little bit, yes," Iroh agreed. "Zuko, he is not wrong in his observations."

Zuko raised a brow. "You're taking this well Uncle. We were always taught the opposite."

"And I learned the truth from experience. After Ba Sing Se... After Lu Ten..." Iroh had to take a moment to compose himself. "I realized that very few differences exist between the people in this world. And they are often superficial."

Zuko's eyes widened at the mention of Lu Ten. "He didn't mention anything like that."

Iroh frowned. "Who?"

"Lu Ten. I saw him earlier."

Iroh's eyes became the size of plates. 'You saw my son?"

"Yeah. We kinda just talked for a while. We didn't know what to say to each other."

"But... you saw him? You heard his voice?"

"Yeah. Why? Did you see someone?"

"Yes," Iroh said reluctantly. "I met my father. We had a... heated discussion."

"Your father... Fire Lord Azulon?"

Huu grunted. "Um, Fire Lord?"

"Yes. We are part of the Royal Family. Though we were exiled for... reasons."

"Oh," was all Huu could respond with. He was wondering what exactly the spirits had bought him to deal with today. "In any case, that's one of the powers of the swamp. Time is an illusion, and so is death. People we think are gone could very well show up here."

"You can see dead people here?"

"Yup. I actually spend a lot of time talking to my grandmothers and grandfathers when I get the chance. It's always nice."

Zuko's eyes widened. A culture where talking to these that passed on was possible? That sounded ridiculous. But when he compared it to the experiences he had during the past year, it actually seemed tamer than the rest.

Was that a good thing?

"Is it possible to choose who we speak to?" Iroh suddenly asked Huu. "Is there a ritual of sorts? Or should I make a specific plea to the spirits?"

Zuko was unsettled at seeing his uncle like this. Desperate and begging for answers. He knew why it was so important to him. He knew who his uncle wanted to talk to. But that didn't make it any easier to see.

"I- can't say," Huu answered. "The spiritual energies in the swamp have a will of their own. So do all the spirits that come by here. I'm just a simple waterbender."

Zuko frowned. "A waterbender? But I saw you moving the plants."

"I can do that with waterbending. See, I can manipulate the water inside the plants. That's how I make them move."

Using waterbending to control plants? That... actually sounded genius. The Water tribes couldn't do it because they lived their lives surrounded by ice. They couldn't even attempt it. But the people that lived here adapted to their environment.

While Zuko admired the unique bending form, a thought entered his mind. A memory from his last conversation with Vaatu.

"T _he only important fact is that this location is excellent for your waterbending training._ "

Zuko didn't know what the spirit had been talking about then. But now he had an idea.

"Um, Master Huu? Do you think you could teach me to Waterbend? I need an instructor."

Both Iroh and Huu blinked in surprise. But as Iroh thought about it, the more sense it made. Zuko would have an insurmountably difficult time finding a Waterbending instructor in either the north or south pole. The South had been ravaged for decades by the Fire Nation, to the point that their culture was on the verge of collapse. Their waterbenders were gone, and their army weaker because of it. The North, while still stronger than its sister tribe, was also attacked by the Fire Nation.

And neither tribe would be eager to teach their art to a firebender. Least of all one from the royal family. They might do it, but would be difficult to convince them.

By contrast, the Fire Nation was seemingly unaware of this Swamp Tribe. This entire place seemed to be untouched by the war. And Huu, a man who seemed to be a master Waterbender, seemed to have no issues with his guests. All he had to do was answer them.

The answer did seem clear as Huu contemplated. He considered Zuko, Iroh, and Druk before speaking.

"I suppose I could teach you. But you have to prove something first."

Zuko smiled. "What is it?"

"Waterbending is a spiritual art. If you want to learn, I need to know that you can connect with the spiritual energies in the swamp."

"How do I do that?"

"Try connecting with the tree," Huu said. "If you can do that, then I might be able to teach you."

Connect with the tree? Great. Another spirit thing he had to deal with without any sort of prior knowledge. That was actually how he had gotten into this whole mess, to begin with.

Zuko suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It is alright if you can't do this nephew. We could find another teacher for you."

Zuko shook his head. "This is our best option uncle. Vaatu thinks that this will be a good place for me to learn. I need to see if he's right."

Not having any other idea of what to do. Zuko closed his eyes and laid his hand on the branches of the tree. If the idea was to connect, then he had to clear his mind. Just like in meditation. So he took in and released a deep breath, clearing his mind of unnecessary thoughts.

The result was instant.

Huu had said that the entire swamp was one massive organism. And Zuko could feel all of it. He felt every flower that was growing and every branch that stayed static. He could feel every living creature that lived inside this swamp. He could tell where Toph was.

He could even feel his own energy, his chi, pouring out from his body and into the swamp.

" _This is interesting._ "

Zuko opened his eyes. Iroh and Huu almost reeled back in shock. Druk just yawned. They were shocked to see someone floating among them.

Or more specifically, something. A black spirit with a body in the shape of a kite.

Vaatu looked at all of them.

" _I'll be honest. Even I did not expect this to happen._ "

Huu nodded. "Me neither."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can already imagine all the fun interactions I can write just by having Vaatu around 24/7. And he can actually talk to other people aside from Zuko. He's about to have the time of his life.
> 
> There are also other things I'm looking forward to writing. Zuko, Iroh, and Toph interacting with more dead people. Zuko learning waterbending, which will be slightly more difficult for him than earthbending. It requires a calm and smooth mindset, with a greater emphasis on defense than offense. Something Zuko will struggle with.
> 
> And Druk will be trying to eat every living thing in the Swamp. Everyone will have something to do.
> 
> As for Aang's side of the story, I'll get back to him eventually. For now, he's just playing around with Appa.
> 
> Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!


	25. Chapter 25

"You should see Slim when he's motivated. I actually saw him eat a whole hive of mosquito-hornets once. He got stung like no other, but he kept going till none of them were left. Why I reckon..."

Toph was considering the moral and philosophical ramifications of tossing a boulder full speed at Due's mouth. It wasn't because she hated the guy. Nothing like that. He just hadn't shut up ever since they set out to find Sparky and Uncle. And if she had to hear one more fact about his pet cat-gator, she would rather be deaf than blind.

Thankfully, she heard footsteps coming closer. So did Due, since he (thank the spirits) stopped talking.

"Who's there?" Due yelled.

"Come on out here so I can kick your butts!" Toph added, giving Due a thumbs up.

"I have a feeling you'll do that anyway."

Sparky, Uncle, and some other short fat guy came walking towards them. Toph almost wondered if Sparky got himself another Uncle.

"Finally found us huh? What took you so long Sparky?"

"Had to talk to a tree. Long story," was all Zuko said. His voice was lower, and his tone was tired. And Toph could feel how exhausted his body sounded.

"You ok Sparky? You don't sound so good."

" _I'll admit that I am not always tolerable. But I did think my own vessel would be better at it_."

Toph's eyes widened. She heard a voice. One that did come from either her fire friends or (from the sounds of it) the new guy with them. Who just talked?

"What was that?"

"Oh yeah. I figured you wouldn't be able to see him," Zuko said, sounding like he was rubbing his eyes. "That voice is Vaatu. The spirit that's supposed to live inside of me."

"Wait, you mean you can see him too?" Due suddenly asked. "I thought I was hallucinating. That's a real spirit?"

Everyone groaned. This might take a while to get used to.

* * *

" _I have to say. It is quite refreshing to be able to talk to humans with complete faces._ "

Zuko frowned at Vaatu.

" _Don't take it personally vessel. You are still my favorite._ "

Shaking his head, Zuko went back to eating his fried weeds. It wasn't as terrible as the name would lead one to believe, but Zuko personally preferred fried heat rolls. And fire flakes. He missed those.

"I still don't understand what's going on," Toph said as she swallowed her bug. "I keep hearing some weird voice, but there isn't a body for it to come from."

"Vaatu is a spirit. And he's floating. You can't see him because he isn't touching the ground," Zuko told her.

" _Even if I did, I doubt it would make a difference,_ " Vaatu said, dropping some of his tendrils to the earth. " _A spirit's body_ _is non-material. You would be able to sense nothing._ "

Toph turned to Zuko.

"Is he on the ground?"

"Yes."

"I can't see him. He wasn't lying."

"Nope."

Toph held her seaweed bowl in her hands.

"That's annoying. So when do we leave again?"

"We can't. Not yet," Zuko said. He took a bite before explaining. "The next element I need to learn is water. And Huu agreed to teach me."

Toph stopped eating for a moment. She stared directly ahead of her. Zuko looked at her with concern. Why wasn't she saying anything?

"Oh," was all she said. She then proceeded to down her bowl in one gulp before walking away. She walked to the edge of the campsite and built her own tent out of rocks. No one bothered stopping her.

" _I like her,_ " Vaatu suddenly responded.

Zuko frowned. "She called you annoying."

" _Exactly._ "

No one really knew how to respond to that, so they all went back to eating. Iroh was having an easier time with his food. He was raised in a royal palace, but he learned to survive on simple rations during his siege on Ba Sing Se. Stale rations. Because of that, any food that was prepared warmly and with care was good enough for him.

Even if it did contain bugs.

"Well, today has been interesting," Huu suddenly said. "Why don't we all get some rest. If you're willing, we can start trying to train you in waterbending tomorrow. We can see where your skills lie at the moment and work our way from there."

Zuko nodded. "Yes. I would like that. Thank you, Shifu Huu."

Huu's eyes widened slightly. But then he smiled. "Alright then. We'll meet by the waters here once the sun rises."

He then walked over to his tent. He kept muttering 'Sifu Huu' to himself happily.

"Are you sure it is wise to begin waterbending so soon nephew?" Iroh asked. "You have only been learning earthbending for a year. While I will not say that you are not good at it, I do not know if you have achieved mastery yet."

"I can become a master earthbender later, uncle. I still have Toph, she's not going anywhere," Zuko said, pointing at her solid tent. "Besides, wouldn't it be a good idea for me to learn the elements as soon as possible? We all know that the comet will be coming soon. It would be better if my father isn't on the throne by that point."

Iroh had not given any thought to the comet in years. He had known since he was a boy that he would live to see. He had even fantasized about using its power to conquer the world back before he had attained some much-needed wisdom.

But Zuko had a point. If Ozai was still in power by the time the comet came, there was no telling what sort of depraved inhumane actions he could take with the unrestrained power of a hundred suns. Iroh would give himself nightmares if he put too much thought into it.

"Very well nephew. I will try to wake up early tomorrow and join you. Water is the opposing element to fire, so you may find it difficult to grasp at first. But I will be there to aid you."

Zuko smiled. A small smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Thank you, uncle."

Iroh returned the gesture. "You're welcome, nephew."

The two of them finished their food before walking to their tents. As Iroh walked into his own, he watched as Zuko entered his. Followed closely by Druk. And by Vaatu.

* * *

" _Spirits are tricky creatures. You never know what to expect from them. They could offer you honey and gold in one moment, and in the next moment be trying to take your face._ "

Iroh remembered these words from his own father. Words that had been passed down to him by Sozin himself. Iroh himself had once repeated them to Lu Ten, hoping his son would be careful.

Iroh doubted that Ozai would ever give such a warning to his own son. It would partially explain how Zuko got into his current predicament.

Iroh was still a boy back when he had heard those words, ignorant of the greater workings of the world. And right now, he could not get those words out of his mind.

Everything he had seen from Vaatu made him nervous for his nephew. And sympathetic. He knew from experience how difficult it could be to deal with arrogant and self-absorbed characters. He had to deal with many himself back in the army.

But Zuko had to deal with this one for the rest of his life. The Spirit of Vaatu was bound to him. And Zuko would always speak to him when he dreamed. Now, he would speak to him in his every moment.

And Iroh was nervous about the sort of influence that Vaatu could have on his nephew.

" _You called for me, Prince Iroh?_ "

Iroh's eyes shot open when he heard the voice. He turned around to see the chaos spirits form floating towards him.

"Vaatu. I did not call for you."

" _Oh. See, the thing is, you did. Though it would it was unintentional._ "

Iroh frowned. "What do you mean?"

" _I am a spirit of chaos and discord, you old dragon. As such, I am able to detect negative emotions in living things. Be it the fear of prey, the anger of a soldier, or the mistrust of an old man._ "

"You are aware of my grievances?"

" _I have aware since your first conversation with my vessel. He may choose not to see it, but I can see that you do not approve of our union._ "

Iroh hid his hands inside of a robe. Even if the spirit could sense emotion, Iroh had always been taught to keep them hidden. And if Vaatu was aware of the frustration Iroh was feeling, he did not show it.

"You understand my concerns. Have you anything to say of them?"

" _Only that they are pointless,_ " Vaatu stated bluntly. " _Complain and worry all you wish. Nothing will change the fact that I and my vessel are now bound to one another for all of his upcoming lifetimes._ "

Lifetimes. In truth, Iroh had paid no mind to that aspect of being an Avatar. Zuko would live on after his death, his spirit now clothed in a different form. A new life.

"Can you offer any insight into my nephew's future life?"

" _I am a spirit of chaos, not time. I cannot gaze into the future_ ," Vaatu casually informed. " _My next vessel will likely be of Earth Kingdom descent. That is if I decide to adhere to this silly cycle you humans seem so fond of. I could choose any person from any nation if I choose to._ "

"You would not adhere to an elemental cycle?"

" _Not if it turned out to be boring. I will try to find an Earth Kingdom vessel once my current one expires. But if I cannot locate a suitable one, I would have no issue locating one elsewhere. It is better to be practical after all._ "

The more Iroh talked to this spirit, the more worried he became. He did not think that Vaatu would hurt Zuko. The chaos spirit seemed too self-serving for that. But his lack of concern for any sort of order was worrying for how much influence he would hold.

Even without being an Avatar, Zuko was still a member of the Fire Nation royal bloodline. Even banished, he still had the advantage of rank. Any Fire Nation citizen would be honor-bound to obey him. And if Vaatu was to speak through Zuko, there was no end to the chaos that he could cause.

" _You fear the chaos I would bring._ "

It was not a question. It was a statement. Vaatu knew exactly how Iroh felt. Which meant that he had no reason to hide his intentions any longer.

"I fear for my nephew. And I fear for the world. It has already suffered enough with this war. What guarantee do I have that you will not plunge it into deeper despair?"

Vaatu was silent for only a moment.

" _There are two reasons your fears are unfounded. One is that I am a spirit of chaos, not suffering. While I may find pain comical, I would not be as pleased as you may think with wanton misery._ "

Iroh was not entirely convinced. But Vaatu did have another point.

"And what is the second reason?"

" _I have a very compelling reason not to misuse your nephew._ "

"What reason?"

" _Curiosity._ "

Iroh frowned.

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

" _I doubted that you would. Think of it like this. What had happened ever since I bonded with your nephew?_ "

Iroh wasn't sure how to respond to that question. "Do you wish to hear of specific events? A great many things have occurred?"

" _Exactly! A great many wonderful chaotic things!_ "

Iroh's eyes widened. This was the most animated he had ever seen the spirit. He wasn't sure how to feel about it.

" _Only two days after merging with me, and my vessel already discovers living dragons. And gains one of his own,_ " Vaatu said, his tendrils shaking with excitement. " _And that was only the first few days! A few months later, and he discovers a prepubescent and irreverent BadgerMole as a teacher. He then steals from her wealthy parents and frees a village from tyrannical soldiers. And now he has discovered a tribe of swamp-dwelling waterbenders that control plants._ "

These events were difficult and often exasperating moments in Iroh's life. But Vaatu was speaking of them as terrific moments of discovery and fun.

" _In the short time I have been with my vessel, so much wonderful chaos has already been born and met. That is why I have no intention of enforcing any control over my vessel._ "

Iroh frowned in confusion. Thankfully, Vaatu kept speaking.

" _Why would I ruin such surprises? I know what I want to do, roam freely across the world and spread discord. But I want to see what your nephew will do with the power I have given him. He has surprised and entertained me thus far. I want to see how much more he can do._ "

Iroh wished he could feel relief from that. Vaatu was saying that Zuko would not lose his free will. That his internal freedom would remain untampered. But Vaatu made it seem that Zuko was nothing more than a tool to him. He was using the boy as a means to his own ends. A source of enjoyment, and nothing more.

"Is that all?"

" _You are not convinced. Let me assure you, Dragon of the West, that I have no intention to harm my vessel. His destruction would mean pain for me. And while I am many things, I am neither suicidal nor a masochist. I will not bring any harm to your nephew._ "

"Intentionally?"

" _I exist to create chaos. It is possible that the very force of nature would lead your nephew to danger. If he doesn't find it himself first._ "

Iroh had to concede that point to Vaatu. Zuko was prone to bad luck and hardship all of his life. Even before he stumbled into the spirit world. He would get himself into trouble even without Vaatu's guidance.

" _If it will quench your fears and make our future conversations easier, I will make a vow to you. I will do everything in my considerable power to ensure your nephew's survival and success in life. I will not be responsible for all the events in his life, as I leave his free will intact. His life is his own to live. I am merely an aid._ "

As Vaatu left to rejoin Zuko, Iroh wondered just how much a spirits word was worth.

* * *

"Rested up?" Huu asked Zuko.

"Firebenders rise with the sun. I was ready the moment it came up," Zuko explained. Druk was walking right beside him. "Also, Vaatu decided not to follow me. So we have a good chance of learning before he comes over here and distracts us."

Huu cupped his chin as he considered the point that Zuko bought up. But whatever he was thinking, he kept it to himself.

"Well, let's get started then. Come stand here."

Huu directed Zuko to the edge of a stream of swamp water. He then told Zuko to stay in his spot.

"Alright. I want you to try and move the water. I want to see how much you can do before we move to anything else."

Nodding, Zuko decided to try. He didn't really know anything about waterbending, but this seemed like a good place to start.

Taking in a deep breath, Zuko tried to empty his mind of all outside thoughts. He then baled his hands into fists and arched them back. He quickly shot his hands up, hoping to make the water rise.

It didn't even ripple.

"That would probably work for an earthbender," Huu said from the sides. "But for waterbending, you can't be so forceful. You have to guide the water, not push it to move."

Zuko could tell instantly that this would be more difficult than the other two elements he had learned to bend. Fire was the element of power, it required quick and aggressive movements to create the most effectiveness. Earth was a stable element, needing a strong stance and stubborn core to make the rocks move.

But Huu was saying that water needed soft guidance. But how did that make sense? How could Zuko make the water dow what he wanted it to do without forcing it to?

Iroh was right. Water really was fire's opposite.

But Zuko wasn't about to quit. He had lost his chance at the throne, learned how much of a monster his father truly is, and spent over a year getting beat up by a girl younger than him to learn earthbending. He was already temporarily living in a swamp and stuck a Vaatu that would no longer leave him alone during the day.

He was going to learn waterbending. He had to.

"Ok. Let's make this work.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will begin with Zuko beginning his water bending training. I intend to have some fun with that.
> 
> I'll probably also switch over to Aang for a little bit in the next chapter. See how he and his gang are doing. It's been a while.
> 
> As for Iroh and Vaatu's conversation, that will lead to important places. The two of them are not going to have a very strong relationship, and there is plenty of good reason for that. I'm looking forward to how that progresses.
> 
> Please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!


	26. Chapter 26

Sokka had very specific standards when it came to quests. Simple, but specific.

He needed to be in charge. Katara was a girl, so she couldn't do it. Aang was a good bender, but he was just an impulsive kid. And Gyatso was old. And old people should have tried to do better when they were young.

He also needed people to respect him as a warrior. He was the best warrior of the South Pole for a reason. That reason might have been by default, but it counted.

But ever since he got to this stupid island, none of his simple demands have been met.

Katara, Aang, and Gyatso hadn't listened to a single word he said. Instead, they've been following around that one girl that every single one of these girls in makeup listened to. They hadn't even asked for his opinion.

"Hey, Sokka! The foods going to get cold!"

Sokka frowned at the younger Airbender. He never hated the kid, but he was starting to dislike him. He was supposed to be the Avatar. The guy who was supposed to save the world. And he didn't even care that the entire chain of command just got thrown out of the loop.

He was busy eating a bunch of vegetables while throwing fruit at his new wind buffalo. A wind buffalo that was supposed to be useful, but so far was only sitting and eating. Did they seriously take time to come here just for a useless animal?

"I'm not hungry," Sokka said bitterly.

"But you're always hungry," Aang pointed out.

"Don't mind him. He's just mad that a bunch of girls made a fool out of him," Katara said. Sokka glared at his mutinous sister.

"There is no need for anger Sokka. You can use these experiences as a chance for persona growth," Gyatso said calmly. "We will be staying here for a while. Perhaps you can reevaluate the beliefs you once had."

Sokka stood up quickly. He didn't want to hear any more. "No thanks. I'm gonna go for a walk."

Sokka stormed outside the house, ignoring the concerned looks that everyone else was giving him. He didn't want their pity. He stormed outside the residence, ignored all the fangirls that came to see Aang, and walked towards the forest. If there were any small animals, he would find a way to validate himself.

He didn't pay any attention to his surroundings. Otherwise, he might have noticed the curious pair of blue eyes in red eyeshadow that was watching him walk away.

* * *

"Ugh! Why can't I do this?!"

Huu watched in slight concern as his new student threw his arms in frustration. They had been trying for a few hours now. It was probably lunchtime, now that Huu thought about it.

But in all that time, Zuko had yet to make the water move even an inch. It didn't even ripple.

"Relax there kid. You can't force the water the move. You-"

"I heard you the first time you said it! But it doesn't make any sense!"

Zuko started grabbing his head. Huu was slightly concerned that the boy might start pulling on his hair.

"How do I make the water move without forcing it to? That's the only way I could make fire and move stones. Why is water different?"

Huu nodded his head slightly as he came to a realization. Zuko's problem wasn't in any technique. He could show him any waterbending move, and the kid would be able to perform it well. He had seen him using swords and the other two bending arts. He was talented, and he could obviously learn the physicality of a waterbender.

The problem was in his mindset.

Water was an element that was guided, not forced. Water was an element that moved through its own current. The waterbenders job was to change the current, and guide the water in a desirable direction.

So what Huu needed to do was explain the concept to Zuko. Which might not be easy, given how the kid was now sitting on the floor in defeat.

"You alright?"

"No. I can't even get a stupid drop to move. How am I supposed to learn waterbending now?"

"Your problem isn't in technique. You just need to open up your mind."

Zuko frowned at Huu. "What?"

"How do I explain this to you?" Huu wondered aloud as he scratched his chin. "How about this? Has anything in your life changed recently?"

Druk walked closer to stand by Zuko. Zuko smiled at his dragon.

"A little. Yeah."

"Ok. Now think about this. Do you fight these changes? Or did you go along with them?"

Zuko thought about how to answer. He was a little upset when he came back from the spirit world. He even tried to find a way to undo what happened at first. But after seeing the dragons, Zuko had come to accept what he was somewhat. He learned from Toph and was even trying to learn waterbending.

He wasn't fighting the changes in his life anymore.

"I did a bot of both."

"Alright. Did things work best when you fought these changes, or when you went with them?"

Zuko kneeled to pet Druk's head. The dragon's throat rumbled happily at the touch.

"Things went more smoothly when I went along with them."

"Good. That's the way you need to think about waterbending," Huu explained. "You don't make the water move by forcing it to. You need to change the current. Water is a smooth and adaptable element. It will follow the current however it goes."

Zuko still had some trouble understanding that.

"How do I change the current then?"

Huu was about to answer when the ground exploded. At least, that's what it had sounded like. In reality, Toph just woke up.

She blasted away her makeshift tent and stood up. Her hair was a bushy mess, and many parts of her skin were covered in dirt. The fact that the first thing she did was spit out a noogie did not make her look any less like a wild child.

"Good morning young Toph," Iroh greeted, trying to ignore Toph's appearance. "Would you care to partake in...?"

"I'm gonna go break some rocks somewhere. Later," was all Toph said before walking away. Everyone just watched as she walked into the trees, her feet dragging mud behind her.

"Perhaps you should speak to her," Iroh said as he walked up beside Zuko.

"What? Why?" Zuko asked. "I still need to figure out waterbending. And you're better at talking to people than I am. You could figure out what's wrong."

"That is not the issue Zuko. You should be the one to speak to her," Iroh said sagely. "Trust me. This may be for the best."

Zuko sighed. "Alright. I'll go see what her problem is."

Zuko started walking off. Druk walked closely by his side. Once he disappeared into the same trees Toph had gone into, Huu walked close to Iroh.

"Why send him after the girl? He did say you were better with people."

"And you believe him?" Iroh asked.

"I've spent the morning trying to teach him. I learned that fact pretty quick."

Both men shared a hearty chuckle. They both now knew how difficult Zuko could be when he wanted to.

" _This will be interesting._ "

Both men abruptly stopped laughing when they saw the ancient spirit floating right next to them.

"How long have you been there?" Huu asked.

" _I am always here. I am always where I wish to be._ "

Huu's face fell as he contemplated the ramifications of Vaatu sticking around. Iroh, on the other hand, only frowned.

"Do you not intend to follow them? Zuko is your vessel."

" _Why would I do that? As I said, my vessel's chaotic potential is best left untampered. I wish to see what he does himself._ "

Iroh's frown deepened. This spirit would be harder to stand than he might expect.

* * *

"Toph? Where are you? Toph?"

Zuko got his answer when he felt a splash of mud coming in his direction. He was lucky he was quick enough to dodge it.

"Damm it!" Toph suddenly yelled. Zuko turned to see her aiming a fist in her direction. "My sight is still messed up. I would never have missed if I could still see."

"I don't doubt that," Zuko said as he straightened himself out. "Now. Do you want to tell me why you've been avoiding me all day?"

"Why do you care? Don't you have some splash lessons next? And I still have to figure out how to see."

"I took a break. You could do that too Toph," Zuko said as the girl tried to turn her back to him. "Why don't you just tell me what's wrong? I'm pretty sure Uncle or anyone else would tell you it helps."

"Well, Uncle isn't here right now. And neither is anyone else. So no one will tell me what to do. Now go away."

"No."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on," Zuko stated while crossing his arms. "You told me that stubbornness was useful for earthbending. So I'm going to use your teachings. Tell me why you're so upset. I'm not leaving until you do."

Toph glared at Zuko. "What if I don't want to tell you anything?"

"Then I'll just stick around until you do feel like telling me," Zuko responded easily. "You're not getting rid of me Toph."

Whatever reaction Zuko had been expecting from Toph, he wasn't prepared for her to just look at him incredulously. Her face then morphed into a look of confusion.

"Why do you care so much? I'm just- doing my own thing. Why is it bothering you?"

Zuko frowned. "Because you looked upset. Even Druk noticed."

Druk nodded.

Zuko scratched the back of his head. "Is- is it something I did? Did I... offend you? Somehow? I'm sorry if I did."

Toph lowered her arms. "No. You didn't offend me. Not really."

"Then why are you upset?"

Because... because...," Toph was just as lost as Zuko was now. Neither of them really knew the best way to keep the conversation going. "I guess... I kinda felt like you wasted my time? Maybe?"

Zuko frowned. "What?"

"I mean- you and your uncle came to my house and asked me to teach you earthbending. I did that cause I thought it might be fun. And it was. Then you two decided to leave and go to a swamp, and then you force me to come along..."

"You forced us to bring you."

"Not the point. Now we're here, and you don't even need me anymore."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Toph, it's not that I don't need you. I just-"

"Need to learn another element, I heard you the first time. It just means your replacing me with some old fat guy who eats weeds."

"I'm not replacing you Toph. I still need you."

"For what?"

"I- I'm not a master at earthbending. I'm nowhere near as good as you."

Toph nodded. But she didn't relent.

"What about when you are a master Sparky? You going to keep me around then?"

"Yes!" Zuko shut his mouth when he realized he shouted. Even Toph was surprised with how loud his voice got.

"Sorry. I mean, if you want to stick around, that's up to you. I won't force you to go or stay."

"Where am I going to go Sparky? I am in the middle of a swamp hundred of miles away from my family's house. Where am I supposed to go?"

Zuko's response died in his throat. "Oh. Right. I forgot about that."

The two of them stayed quiet for a few moments afterward. Neither of them was very much experienced when it came to basic conversations. Both of them were expected since birth to only say what was needed and move on. Friends were basically unheard of for them growing up.

"So, why do you want me to stick around?" Toph asked.

Zuko, not knowing what else to do, just shrugged. "Do I need a reason? I like having you around."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't have a problem with you. You've been... helpful. And..." Zuko struggled to find another word to add.

"Fun?" Toph suggested with a grin.

"I guess?" Zuko sighed. "I'm sorry, this isn't something I'm good at."

Toph nodded. "You didn't have friends growing up, did you?"

Zuko sat down by a tree. Druk curled up his leg. "No. My father wasn't too keen on me... being happy."

Zuko almost choked when he spat out the last two words. No matter how much he accepted it, it was still hard to come to terms with how much his father disappointed him.

"Sounds like a jerk."

"You have no idea."

Toph sat down next to Zuko. Zuko was surprised for a moment, but he let Top stay next to him.

"If it makes you feel any better, my dad didn't want me to make any friends either. Neither did my mom."

Zuko raised a brow. "You mentioned they were strict. Was it really that bad?"

"Yeah. They wouldn't even let me leave the house. Or tell anyone I existed. Apparently, socializing means death for blind girls."

Zuko chuckled. "Yeah. And face burns build character."

Zuko's second chuckled died when he realized what he had just said. He could even see Toph stiffen a little bit.

"What?"

"Nothing," Zuko said quickly. Too quickly, because all it did was make Toph more curious.

"You said face burns. You specifically said face burns." Toph's blank eyes widened. "Hold on, did your dad actually-"

"We're done here. You can go if you want."

Zuko tried to get up and leave quickly. But he was unable to after Toph erected a mud wall to keep him in place.

"Sparky. Did your dad actually... do that to you?"

Zuko tried to brig the wall down himself. But the earth wasn't his natural element. And his limbs were trembling too much for him to get the technique right.

"It's not important Toph. I'm going to..."

"Just tell me Sparky. It's not like I'm going to judge you over it."

Toph slowly and gently lifted one of her hands. "Just let me see it. I'm not going to hurt you."

Zuko really didn't want to do that. It was one thing to have to carry the scar everywhere he went. It was a mark he would never be free from. It was a mark anyone would recognize him by.

But Toph was the only person who didn't know about it. She was the only one who wouldn't judge him based on his appearance. She didn't even know what she looked like, so she didn't care what others looked like. She didn't need to know about the scar.

But by the time Zuko was about to make his decision, Toph had already made hers. She made a small pillar out of rock and reached toward Zuko's face.

Her hand rested on his left side. On his permanently squinted eye.

Zuko could see how Toph's eyes widened when she felt the red skin.

"You... how... what...?" Toph did not know how to respond to the mark at first. Zuko was tempted to simply pull away until she asked her question. "Your dad did this to you?"

It took a moment before Zuko could respond.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Zuko let out a breath. A smoky one.

"To teach me respect."

Toph let go of his face. She undid the pillar and stepped away.

"He's one of the people you want to take down? Right?"

"Yes."

Toph nodded in response.

"Ok. We'll do that."

"Huh?'

"I'll stick around and help you take out your dad."

Zuko frowned. This wasn't the response he was expecting.

"Why? Not that I don't appreciate it," Zuko quickly added. "But why?"

"Because you don't deserve that."

Zuko's eyes widened when the meaning behind Toph's words reached him.

"So let's get back," Toph said, her voice snapping back to its usual carefree tone. "If I'm gonna keep teaching you, I'm going to need to up the ante. I'll throw bigger rocks at you."

"I'll look forward to it," Zuko said, his own voice getting lighter. "Tell you what. I'll help you learn to see better out here. It's only fair."

"Damm straight," Toph said as the two (plus Druk) started walking back to the Swamp camp.

Zuko didn't notice until later that Toph was holding on to his arm. He didn't stop her.

* * *

Iroh waited for his nephew and Toph to come back. It was around midday when they finally returned. Both waved at him.

"Zuko. Did it go well?"

Zuko smiled. Weakly. "Yeah. It did."

Iroh knew there was a story there But it was a story best saved for another time. Huu had told him of the difficulties Zuko was having with water. And Iroh might just have a solution.

"Come with me nephew. There is a lesson I must teach you."

Zuko frowned. "But I was going to go back with Huu. We need to go over waterbending."

"I am aware of this nephew. That is why you must come with me. I have a technique that will help you to better grasp fire's opposite."

"Uncle, how am I supposed to learn waterbending from a firebending move?"

Iroh smirked. "You will see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Toph is the little sister Zuko deserves. She's a naturally better bender, but she won't hold that fact over his head. She'll actually be encouraging rather than actively try to bring him down. And she's just fun enough to balance with Zuko's natural broodiness.
> 
> Unfortunately for Azula, Toph does a better job being Zuko's sibling. Literally, the only thing Azula has over Toph is a blood relation. That's it.
> 
> Zuko's waterbending training is about to go over a little more smoothly. Since he was able to learn lightning redirection from Iroh, a move that was built from studying waterbenders, he should be able to learn this art well enough. Once he learns water, all that will be left is air. And that's where the real problems will kick in.
> 
> Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
